


Heart Strong

by Likeitmatters



Series: Heart Series [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1890s, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He'll ride horses and rope cows, Nicole is still Nicolas, Sexy Times, Violence, Waverly has the voice of an angel, WayHaught Au, adorable baby/toddler/child content, not so sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeitmatters/pseuds/Likeitmatters
Summary: When the Haughts begin a new chapter in their lives, not even their year in the harsh environment  of the Klondike prepare them for the types of obstacles they face.  They'll need to rely on their bond like never before as they struggle with who to trust, including each other.  Will they be strong enough for each other to hold on?  Or strong enough for themselves to make the right decision, even if it will end in heartbreak?





	1. San Francisco

**Chapter 1**

Nicolas stood at the deck rail holding Nicky and pointing at all the crewmen scrambling around to secure the ship to the dock. He knew the baby had no idea what he was saying, but he squirmed and babbled like he did.

 

Waverly is busy packing up the last of their belongings in their suitcases as her mind goes to how completely different the steamship ride up was with Champ was compared to the ride back down with Nicole and Nicky. How much her life had changed in a little under two years since she and Champ set off from this very dock in the fall of ’96, eyes wide open to adventure, naïve as they come.

 

And now, she’s got a year of hard traveling, a year in the Klondike learning skills she’d never even heard of. Surviving wild rapids and winters that would make most people give up. Losing her husband, but finding the love of her life. Giving birth to Nicky. She may only be just shy of 20, but she’d experienced more than most people would their whole lives between those two steamship journeys.

 

She smiles at the other way life with Nicole was so different than life with Champ, especially on the trip back down. Whenever her seasickness became too much, Nicole would leave her with some tea with some of Gus’ herbs and take Nicky up to the deck to give Waverly some quiet time.

 

Eventually, she’d find her way up to the deck as the fresh air always helped. The three would lounge on deck chairs and Nicolas (as Nicole would always be outside of the confines of their bedroom) would make sure Nicky had a safe spot to practice crawling around.

 

 

They were able to afford second-class steerage this time, which made traveling quite a bit easier as well with their private room, settee and washbasin. They didn’t spend too much time there though as all three preferred to see the sights on the top deck.

 

In the evenings they’d enjoy the mild, ocean scented breeze from the top deck, sat as close together as they could manage with the bulky wooden chairs, looking up at the stars, Waverly’s hand held in Nicolas’ one that wasn’t wrapped around a sleeping Nicky.

 

Before they knew it, their voyage to San Francisco was over and a new adventure awaited them somewhere just beyond the mountains where the ranch land was plentiful.

 

 

They were part of the last group to disembark so they could avoid the mad dash of those who wanted to get a head start on the line by the cargo area. They already had found someone on the ship who could procure their belongings and organize transportation to a local storage facility.

 

That was Waverly’s brilliant idea when Nicolas had befriended a man who’d just come back from the Klondike with very little to show for it. He had worked on the docks in San Francisco before heading to the Klondike and said he could easily do the job, eager to earn some money to start over again.

 

“I’m going to go find Levi and get the strongbox from him. Will you two be okay waiting in the ferry building for a bit?” Nicolas asks.

 

“Yes, that’s fine.” Waverly says with a tired smile. Although they put the majority of their gold in a Klondike bank up north, the amount they’d need on hand to put a down payment on the ranch was all in that strongbox that they would keep with them at all times.

 

Nicolas nods and goes to find a luggage cart to put their suitcases on and rolls it to an empty bench inside the ferry building.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can and then we’ll grab a hack to the hotel.” He says, leaning down to kiss Nicky’s head and then give a quick peck to Waverly’s cheek.

 

 

He finds Levi just loading a wagon and takes the strongbox from him, giving him half his wages and then giving him the address to their hotel so he can come collect the rest when he give Nicolas the receipt from the storage house.

 

 

“Shall we, Mrs. Haught?” Nicolas asks with a smile as he approaches his family.

 

“Yes, I think Nicky needs a nice long nap.” Waverly says as Nicolas picks up the little boy whose face is still red and eyes wet from crying.

 

“Oh, sweet boy, you giving your mother fits?” Nicolas smiles as he pokes the boy’s belly eliciting a laugh. He hears Waverly huff and gives her a sympathetic smile.

 

“Let’s get out of here and to our hotel where we can all rest.” He says.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas jumps out of the stagecoach and runs around to open the door for Waverly and Nicky who is asleep in her arms.  
  
“I got him.” He says, grabbing for him carefully and tucking him against his chest as he offers his free hand to Waverly so she can step down easier.

 

“He barely fits in my arm anymore.” Nicolas observes with a chuckle as Waverly takes him back so Nicolas can help the driver with their luggage.

 

“I can barely hold him in my two!” Waverly responds, giggling quietly as she smoothes down his unruly red-blonde locks.

 

She turns her attention to the rather fancy looking hotel, eyes going wide as they follow up the numerous floors. “Nicolas, this hotel…” She says in wonder.

 

“I know. I wired Jack and asked if he could make arrangements for us. He only sent me back the street address.” Nicolas says as he looks up at it too, shaking his head. “I can’t imagine what it costs for a week.” He says under his breath.

 

 

They walk in, heads on swivels as they try and get a look at the lobby with its high ceilings with beautifully detailed cornice and intricately carved columns, giant elegant glass chandeliers, large ornate planters with exotic looking palms and beautiful white marble floors.

 

A bellboy comes from nowhere and takes their luggage, putting it onto a cart and leading them up to the reception desk.

 

“My name is Marcus and I’ll be at your service any time of day.” The young man with just a ghost of a mustache and bright hazel eyes announces jovially.

 

Nicolas nods and smiles, giving him a nickel, which he takes with wide eyes. “Thanks, Mister!”

 

Nicolas steps up to the desk and gives the manager his name.

 

“Ah, Mr. Haught. We’ve been expecting you! Mr. London is in the billiard room and has been waiting on your arrival.” He says as he briskly turns and grabs a set of keys from one of the numerous small boxes behind the desk.

 

“Marcus will show your wife up to the room, 1014.” He says quickly, his well-oiled mustache lifting at the ends in a lightening flash smile.

 

“Um, okay. Thank you.” Nicolas stutters a bit at the rapid fire man.

 

He turns and shrugs at Waverly who has a matching expression.

 

“Let’s go say hello to our old friend first?” Nicolas proposes and then hears a distinct clearing of a throat.

 

“Sorry Mrs. Haught, but the billiard room is for men only, I’m afraid.” The manager says, although not entirely sorry looking.

 

Nicolas looks back at her, slightly helpless but Waverly just gives him a small smile. “It’s okay. I’ll just go up and get Nicky settled and freshen up. Perhaps you can bring him up in a bit?” She says and Nicolas nods, forever appreciative of her seemingly endless understanding.

 

He walks up right in front of her and strokes his still sleeping son’s head. “He must be getting heavy. I won’t be long, okay? I love you.” He says a bit quieter, pecking her cheek.

 

“We’ll be fine.” Waverly says with a sweet smile.

 

“Thank you, Marcus.” Nicolas says, motioning him into action. He takes the hint and points to the elevators so Waverly can follow.

 

He watches them until the elevator arrives and then makes his way to the billiard room.

 

He spots Jack immediately, talking with a small group of men at the bar.

 

“Well, I recognize that bloviating voice anywhere.” He drawls loudly and grins when Jack looks up and beams at the redhead, shaking his head as he excuses himself.

 

“Well if I live and breathe, Nicolas Haught, back from the wild Yukon!” Jack bellows, obviously a bit into the drink as he pulls Nicolas in for a long hug.

 

Nicolas pulls back to get a look at his friend whom he hadn’t seen in nearly a year. He watches as Jack’s brows furrow though.

 

“You’ve been through the wars, Nicolas.” He says with a low whistle when he lifts a finger and pulls Nicolas’ jaw around with it, looking at the still very prominent long scars that start near his ear and disappear under his collar.

 

“Would you believe a bear tried to eat me?” He says around a crooked grin.

 

“In the Klondike I believe anything. Where’s Waverly? The baby? Still a baby? Right?” He says, looking over his shoulder.

 

“She’s up in the room with him. Nicolas Jack is a perfect little seven month old boy and you’ll meet him in a bit.” Nicolas answers with a proud smile.

 

“Nicolas _Jack_?” He says, his eyes instantly getting misty. “I was kidding about that, kind of.” He says slowly, but Nicolas can see he’s deeply touched.

 

“Well, you made a bit of an impression on the both of us. In fact, we pretty much owe you for helping us in realizing…” He starts but is quickly taken over with a bit of emotion, thinking back to that time and how far they’ve come.

 

“Hey, you would have figured it out. _She_ would have figured it out. I’m sure of it.” He says, sobering as he claps Nicolas on the shoulder.

 

“Anyway, I do have a surprise for you.” Nicolas says and pulls an envelope out of his breast pocket. He hands it to Jack who opens it, puzzled. His eyes widen as he looks at the contents of the envelope and then up to Nicolas.

 

“Proceeds from selling the claim, to Wynonna, if you can believe that. You leaving seemed to have been our good luck.” He laughs.

 

“Nicolas… I can’t.” Jack says slowly.

 

“You can and you will. We pulled enough gold out of that mine to set us up quite comfortably _and_ plan for contingencies.” Nicolas reassures.

 

“Well, in that case, I’ll take care of your stay at the Baldwin.” Jack says smugly, shaking his head when Nicolas starts to protest.

 

“Lucky, the owner, is a friend of mine, so I already got you a deep discount. Consider it a wedding gift.” He winks as Nicolas shakes his head with an incredulous smile.

 

“Let’s go up to the room so you can see Waverly and meet Nicky. I think she was a bit sore you were holed up in the _men’s only_ billiard room.” Nicolas sasses.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas knocks quietly and waits, holding his finger to his lips so Jack knows to be quiet. It takes a few minutes for Waverly to open the door and Nicolas suspects she had been asleep too.

 

She slips out of the room quickly and throws her arms around Jack and Nicolas quietly makes his way into the room and closes the door so the two can say hello.

 

A couple of minutes later they both come in, Waverly trying to stifle a giggle at something Jack had said.

 

“Alright, so where is this little guy.” Jack says quietly and both Waverly and Nicolas exchange furtive glances, trying to fight smiles at the anticipation of Jack seeing the boy for the first time.

 

“He’s in here.” Waverly says, taking him into the small salon in the well-appointed, large hotel suite. He’s laying on the settee face up, snoring away adorably with a pillow keeping him from rolling off.

Jack comes closer and his jaw goes slack and his eyes draw together in utter confusion when he sees the little boy’s hair color.

 

“What? _How?”_ He stammers in a sloppy whisper, eyes going from Nicolas to Waverly as if he was watching a tennis match in double time.

 

Nicolas shrugs and Waverly just smiles. “We like to think it was divine intervention.” She finally says in a lilting whisper as she turns on her heel and goes back into the main part of the room.

 

“Would you like a drink, Jack?” She asks over her shoulder just loud enough not to wake the boy.

 

“Uh, yes. Strongest stuff you got.” He says, still looking at the little boy and feeling completely snookered.

  
 


	2. No Picnic for Me Either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, been knocking on doors and canvassing my ass off! LOL

The trio sit for about an hour, catching each other up on the last year of their lives while Nicky sleeps away.

 

“I think it took me a good year to get the cold out of my bones.” Jack laughs with a shake of his head.

 

“Yes, I don’t think I ever want to be that cold again.” Waverly rejoins with a smile.

 

Jack sobers and looks again at Nicolas, studying his scars openly as only a good friend would have the gumption to.

 

“You really got attacked by a bear?” He asks and Nicolas can hear the subtle guilt in his tone.

 

“He distracted it from me so I could get to the cabin.” Waverly answers for him. They share a look that easily conveys the magnitude of Nicolas’ action that day. “It had come up between the cabins when I was doing laundry. I thought I might pass out from sheer fear. Up until that moment, it was the most scared I’d ever been.” She adds, getting emotional just recalling that day.

 

“I just had this flash of the bear getting to her and I just…” Nicolas says and Waverly reaches over and covers his hand with hers. “I was too far away, my gun was too far away, so I thought if I could just break its attention on her…”

 

“It seems you did.” Jack says with a crooked smile, making Nicolas chuckle lightly. He missed the man’s unique ability to inject levity into any situation.

 

Jack’s and Nicolas’ smiles drop though as Waverly shakes her head slowly and Nicolas can see she’s right back in that fateful day.

 

“I thought for sure I was going to lose him. He should have been dead, Jack. I couldn’t even tell you how he made it.” She says with a shaky voice, eyes getting wetter by the second as they travel from Jack’s to Nicolas’.

 

“I can.” Jack says quietly, his eyes fixed on Waverly still.

 

Waverly does smile at that and it’s as if there is no one else in the room as Nicolas regards Waverly, his love and devotion obvious to anyone with eyes. “Me too.” The red-head says in a near whisper.

 

Jack lets the moment continue as much as he can without feeling like he should slink out of the room. He gets up to get them all another drink and moves the subject on to his beloved Yukon.

 

“I assume you left my pet wild beast with Wynonna?” Jack inquires with a warm smile as he sets the glasses down.

 

“Yep. She pretended it was a big hassle but then when I told her I would go ahead and take him and Qila, she got all moody.” Nicolas laughs.

 

“Yukon belongs up there for sure. I would have loved to have taken him too, but city life isn’t for him.” Jack says, a bit forlorn.

 

“Well, he would do fine on the ranch. When Wynonna comes down, I’ll insist she bring him.” Waverly reassures.

 

“Really?” Jack asks, surprised but touched.

 

“Absolutely. He’s trained to be around cattle and horses. He and Qila would make fine watch dogs.” Nicolas adds.

 

Jack nods and smiles. “Well, speaking of ranches, if you’d like, I can make some inquiries for you. Set you up with a man I know that knows what’s out there and can answer any questions you might have.”

 

“That would be great, Jack.” Nicolas responds, hoping the man would have some names he could get started with.

 

“I’ll warn you, he’s a bit crusty, but he knows his stuff and is a straight shooter. He won’t try and talk you into a property and knows water and land rights better than anybody. He’s Lucky Baldwin’s guy, so you know he’s good.”

 

“Can I afford him?” Nicolas asks, looking at Waverly then back to Jack.

 

“He’ll lower his commission for a friend of Lucky’s.” Jack smiles smugly.

 

“Well, I guess we can set that up then.” Nicolas says enthusiastically as he looks to Waverly who nods helpfully.

 

…

 

Nicolas checks his pocket watch making sure they are on time out in front of the hotel when a large, well-appointed coach pulls up.

 

Before the driver can climb down and open the door, a tall, older man with a top hat, three-piece suit and cane clambers down the step and onto the sidewalk.

 

“I’m looking for a Mr. Haught.” He announces and Nicolas steps up to him and holds out his hand.

 

“Right here, Mr. Mason.” He says, receiving a firm handshake and small smile in greeting.

 

“And this is my wife, Waverly and son, Nicolas Jr.” He says proudly.

 

“Oh, uh, pleased to meet you.” He says absently. “You ready to go, Haught? Time is money.” He gets out gruffly.

 

“Yes.” He says and puts his hand behind Waverly to guide her and Nicky into the coach.

 

“London didn’t say anything about a family outing, Mr. Haught. This here is men’s business and I don’t have time to oblige your wife and boy. The properties are a ways a way and we’ve got no time for stops or fusses.” He explains tacitly as he turns and climbs back into the coach leaving the driver to simply shrug his shoulders.

 

Nicolas turns to Waverly who is trying to keep her composure. She’s angry and embarrassed, but like hell if she’ll show that in front of the old curmudgeon. She nods shortly at Nicolas noting his mortified, apologetic expression. It’s of little solace though as the extended silence means he’s not going to try and reason with the man.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He finally says and leans down to kiss her forehead. It takes everything in her not to turn away.

 

“Nicky and I will just go sight-seeing by ourselves then. Hope you find what we need.” She says tersely and turns around with Nicky without so much as a goodbye.

 

Nicolas stands and watches them go, wishing he could chase after her and put them in the coach, but he didn’t want to make the man angry and refuse to take him to look at property. Best to just get it over with so they could move forward with their lives.

 

…

 

Nicolas thanks Mr. Mason for his time, and though he knows he is disappointed he didn’t put down an offer today, there was no way he was going to make this big a decision without Waverly.

 

He’d hinted many times to the man and felt a bit of satisfaction when upon arriving back to the hotel well past midnight, the old man grudgingly conceded that his wife should have been with him if it meant he’d be going home with a deal, and his commission, inked out.

 

“You and that London, you’re part of that progressive group, aren’t ya? Probably think women should be allowed to vote too.” He mumbles crankily as Nicolas’ sees himself out of the coach, promising to have a decision by tomorrow night.

 

But now he has to see how much hot water he’s in and if Waverly will even accompany him to Sacramento Valley in the morning.

He enters the suite as quiet as he can and smiles tiredly as he sees Waverly and Nicky tucked in together, deeply asleep. Nicolas picks him up gingerly, shushing Waverly sweetly when she stirs and looks up in alarm.

 

“Just putting him to bed, my love.” He says, relieved when Waverly just gives him a sleepy smile and opens her eyes more fully, watching as he moves across the room into the next one, putting him down in his crib.

 

He comes back in and begins to undress, making quick work of his jacket, shirt, hat, trousers and boots. Once he’s down to his undershirt and light breeches, he becomes Nicole once again.

 

“I am so sorry about this morning…” She starts but is quieted when Waverly closes the distance and stops her words with a kiss.

 

“I’m plenty sore, but it wasn’t your fault. We knew moving back down to the States, things are different here. Women aren’t regarded in the same way as they are in Canada.”

 

“I know. Still, it upsets me, having to be like that…” She says with wide, sad eyes.

 

“Trust me, it's no picnic for me either. But I know it isn’t what is in your heart.” Waverly says, putting her hand over Nicole’s.

 

“No, it certainly isn’t. I think I still made Mr. Mason mad anyway, though. I told him I wouldn’t make the decision without you.” She says with a crooked smile.

 

“Really?” Waverly says, eyes going wide in surprise. She really _was_ disappointed and a bit angry she couldn’t see the properties with Nicolas. She’d always envisioned them going into the land sale office and filling out the paperwork on something they chose together.

 

“Yes, really. I did narrow it down to two, not too far from each other. I figure we can pack an overnight bag and take the train…” Nicole suggests, delighted when Waverly gives her answer in the form of a kiss as well as other more intimate gestures that keep them up just a little bit longer.

 


	3. Haught Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between updates. Here is a short one, but it's interactive!! The property with the most votes by you guys will be the one they choose! Thanks for making my life a bit easier as I really couldn't decide! lol

“Do you want to lie down too before we go look at the properties?” Nicole asks after putting Nicky down for a nap on a little makeshift bed in their hotel room.

 

She had slipped off her jacket and vest and had even gone as far as taking off her wrapped breasts, needing to be Nicole with Waverly right now.

 

The train ride had been very difficult with a very fussy Nicky and poor Waverly seemed to be coming down with something as well. But she was obliged to deal with Nicky almost all on her own when Nicolas had happened to strike up a conversation with a man who owned a ranch near where they were looking and had gone to the lounge car to chat at the man’s insistence.

 

Waverly had been upset that she’d been left to deal with Nicky alone, but couldn’t blame Nicolas as he’d left before Nicky had really started to fuss. When he’d returned Waverly was near tears as well and Nicolas’ heart ached for the both of them, red-faced and very hot to the touch.

 

“Yes, but Nicky…” Waverly starts but Nicole waves a hand.

 

“I’ll take care of him sweetheart. You rest. I’ll get dressed and find someone who can watch him while we look at the properties.” She says with a smile.

 

“Okay. Thank you.” Waverly says breathily as she downs the glass of water Nicole had put by the bed. “I should feel better in a bit.” She promises as Nicole sits on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair until she falls into a deep sleep.

 

She takes a moment to freshen up after the train ride and then she dresses again, becoming Nicolas.

 

He heads to the concierge to inquire about childcare and is beyond relieved that they do have someone who can watch Nicky for a few hours.

 

He heads back up to the room and lets himself in quietly, checking on his wife and child, pleased to see they are sleeping deeply.

 

He grabs the notes he’d made on each property and settles down in the desk chair by the window. After a few moments though, he finds himself falling into a light sleep as well.

 

 

He comes to after hearing a knock and pulls out his timepiece to see it is the sitter. He gets up quickly and opens the door so as not to disturb his sleeping family yet.

 

After giving the woman instructions she sends her away for another half hour to give Waverly time to get ready.

 

“Waverly, how are you feeling?” He asks as he strokes her cheek until she wakes.

 

“Better. How is Nicky?” She asks immediately, turning to the sleeping boy.

 

“Still out. Mrs. Halloway is here to sit with him, if you are up to going?” Nicolas asks.

 

“Yes. Let me get cleaned up a bit and dressed.” Waverly says as she sits up and gives a big yawn.

 

Nicolas still feels a dull pang of guilt and Waverly reads him easily. She puts a hand to his cheek. “Tell me about what the man on the train told you while I get dressed.” Waverly says enthusiastically as she slips out of bed and to their private washroom.

 

“He said that I should be able to get about 100 acres with what I can put down and a couple of times a year the ranchers usually take their cattle east to the foothills to feed when the grass is abundant. It’s a short drive fortunately, nothing like I did in Montana.” Nicolas chuckles.

 

“You’ll be driving them?” Waverly asks.

 

“Probably. Me and a couple of hands I’ll hire for the job.” Nicolas answers with a shrug.

 

Waverly’s quiet, pondering this new information. She hadn’t thought they’d need to move them around to feed.

 

“But like I said, short drive. A week or two tops. It’ll keep the pastures from getting too sparse.” He reasons.

 

“You about ready?” He asks as he looks at his timepiece.

 

“Yes.” Waverly smiles and they head out once Mrs. Halloway is back.

 

…

 

Waverly watches out the window of the small stagecoach, marveling at the rolling foothills to the east and flatland to the west. It reminds of her of home a bit, but here it is a little more brown than green. All along the river though, large green trees eat up the landscape and the surrounding land is lush and green with tall reeds, marshy fields and lots of beautiful large birds.

 

“Those are called cranes. Beautiful aren’t they?” Nicolas says as they watch one take flight with wide white wings and graceful, long neck.

 

“How much further?” Waverly asks, more out of excitement than concern. Nicolas said this was the one further out.

 

“Another few minutes. It’s right on the water so we’d have direct water rights to that part of the river.” Nicolas says.

 

They follow a bend and then turn slightly into an already cut out dirt road with a fence and large ornate gate signaling the start of the property.

 

“So the con about this one obviously is how far out it is.” Nicolas says as he peers out and then points. “But the pro is it already is built on.”

She leans across and looks where he’s pointing and sees a large barn and what looks to be a completed house.

 

“Oh, wow. Already done.” She says in surprise.

 

“We’re meeting the broker there and you can have a look around.” Nicolas smiles.

 

 

They tour the buildings and Waverly could easily see her and her family living here. The house was well appointed, had a place for a music room, a spare room for visitors and modern kitchen she instantly fell in love with.

 

“Do we really need to see the other property?” Waverly asks, wondering how this one could be topped.

 

“I do think so.” Nicolas grins furtively. He goes to thank the broker, letting him know they’ll have an answer for him by the end of business that day.

 

They hop back into the hired coach and Waverly wonders what else the other property could have, but Nicolas just keeps mum on that.

 

 

They pull into a small downtown area not too far from their hotel and Waverly looks at her husband quizzically.

 

“So, what that other property lacked was location. It would be a chore for students to come out and take lessons. So, I had Mr. Mason find us some property close enough to downtown where there are plenty of schools and neighborhoods that have kids that will soon be lining up to take lessons from Mrs. Haught.” Nicolas says with a sweet smile.

 

“Nicolas, I don’t know what to say.” Waverly gets out, full of emotion.

 

“We’ll obviously have to build our house and barn, but this one has water rights too, just on the Sacramento River, and the location is close to town and the railroad. If you can stand to perhaps rent a small house for a couple of months…”

 

“Oh, Nicolas.” She says, heart full as her eyes mist. “I’ll be happy with either one. As long as your happy with it.”

 

The fact that he’d thought about her and her lessons and took them into serious consideration made her heart swell and she honestly would be happy with either property. But the thought of having her pupils plentiful and closer, well, it certainly would make things easier.

 

“Tell you what, let’s have an early dinner and talk about both. We’ll hammer out a decision and let the brokers know by tonight and tomorrow we’ll celebrate being proud owners of Haught Ranch!”

 


	4. That They Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ranch #2 won overwhelmingly, so that's where it is headed.
> 
> You all still interested in the story? Sorry updates have been sporadic. I've been out of town a bit so it's been hard to find time to write! I try and find the time when I see ya'll are still into it.

Nicolas and Waverly sit in the land sale office the next morning as they wait for the broker. They’ve been talking about a plan to move, figuring out where they’ll be living while Nicolas builds their house, but they do it with great excitement.

 

“Mr. Watson will see you now.” The secretary says as she pokes her head into the small seating area.

 

They are both shown into his cramped office and promptly take a seat as the man greets them politely and then pushes some papers towards them.

 

“The property you’ll be buying is some prime land with it being on the river and near the town.” He says importantly, still in sell mode even though they are ready to sign the deal.

 

“Here’s the paperwork. I’ll just need a copy of your marriage certificate so I can put you both on the property as per your instructions, Mr. Haught.” He says as he shuffles through a few other forms distractedly.

 

Both Nicolas and Waverly look up at each other with panicked faces.

 

“Uh, we lost it… during out travels to the Klondike.” Waverly explains hesitantly.

 

Mr. Watson looks up at that. “You don’t say.” He replies intrigued.

 

“One of our boats was wrecked on the Yukon River. We actually lost most of our belongings.” Nicolas adds. “What can be done?” He asks, exchanging a quick look with Waverly.

 

“Well, you can order a copy from your county’s courthouse where you married.” Mr. Watson supplies but taps his chin with his fingers. “But it could take months to get a reissue.” He says, a bit deflated at this little detail. He hopes it doesn’t hold up the sale.

“We can just put it in your name.” He says, looking at Nicolas.

 

Nicolas looks at Waverly who just looks a bit defeated.

 

“What if we bring you one tomorrow.” He says quickly.

 

“Well, if there’s record that you were already married…” The broker says slowly.

 

“My pa said the courthouse burnt down where we got married a while ago. Doubt there’s record.” Nicolas says, eyeing Mr. Watson expectantly.

 

He sits back in his chair, a loud creak unleashing under his generous weight. He strokes his chin again. “If it’s a valid certificate, I see no reason the county can hold up the sale to you both.” Mr. Watson answers with a shrug.

 

“We’ll get you that marriage certificate by close of sale. I want for my wife to be on the deed.” Nicolas says resolutely. Mr. Watson eyes him for a few seconds before giving him a sly grin.

 

“As long as it is official, I see no problem.” He says. “I’ll have to include only your name for now, but as soon as you bring me that marriage certificate, you will both be named on the final deed.” He smiles.

 

Waverly squeezes Nicolas’ hand as his other one signs the initial paperwork. After that, he hands him a signed check and with it, a large portion of their account.

 

Mr. Watson stands and graciously shakes hands with both Waverly and Nicolas. “Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Haught, you are the proud owner of 100 acres of the valley’s finest land!”

 

 

As they are walking out of the office, Waverly leans into Nicolas, wrapping both arms around his biceps. “Does this mean you are actually going to marry me?” She asks, eyes shining with pure happiness.

 

“If you’ll have me.” He smiles down at her.

 

“Oh, Mr. Haught, I have every intention of _having_ you.” She leans up and whispers into his ear, completely satisfied after seeing him blush a deep red.

 

…

 

 

Waverly doesn’t even care she’s had no time to plan a real wedding since learning she’s really going to marry Nicolas in an actual ceremony. Her only concern is the judgment they are sure to receive from the courthouse clerk and judge when they show up to their hastily made appointment with a seven month old baby already.

 

They debated even taking him, but in the end Nicolas reasoned that he’d rather not hide the boy. They obviously were balancing several secrets to even be together legally, so hiding a child just seemed like one too many to keep.

 

So, they dressed separately in their hotel room, Waverly shyly coming into the small salon where Nicolas was getting dressed. The brunette is in a beautiful cream colored lace dress that Jack’s fiancé, Bessie, helped her pick out.

 

Nicolas stares for a while, taking in her simple beauty with her hair swept up elegantly and her make up light and natural. He smiles as he takes his hands off his tie he was about to knot and walks over to her slowly.

 

“Bad luck for the bride to be seen by the groom before the wedding.” He teases lightly.

 

Waverly gets up on her toes and captures Nicolas’ lips tenderly.

 

“I think if we believed in any of that, we’d be well and done by now.” She laughs.

 

“I suppose you are right. You look _so_ beautiful. I’m so happy and honored you will be officially accepting me as your husband.” He says reverently.

 

“And I am happy and honored to be by your side. Forever, Nicole.” She uses her true name in a whisper of such promise and commitment it overwhelms the red head. She reaches to wipe a way a tear, but Waverly is quicker. She brings the finger to her lips and kisses the moisture away and Nicole swears her heart will leap from her chest, straight into Waverly’s.

 

A stiff knock at the door brings them back to the world outside and Nicolas goes to open the door.

 

“You ready to get hitched?” Jack beams as he crosses the threshold with purpose. He frowns when he sees Waverly already dressed and ready. “You saw each other?!” He asks aghast.

 

Nicolas rolls his eyes and turns to his friend, lifting his chin. “Tie my tie will ya. We’re gonna be late.”

 

…

 

They get there with a few minutes to spare and Waverly fusses over Nicky who is babbling adorably and playing with a stuffed rabbit in a pram they borrowed from the hotel.

 

She hears their names being called and looks up to Bessie who is smiling kindly.

 

“Looks like we’re up.” Nicolas says and puts his hand on Waverly’s back. The foursome plus Nicky make their way to a small, warmly appointed courtroom and stand where the judge directs them with Bessie standing for Waverly and Jack standing for Nicolas. Nicky is pushed next to the closest pew as Waverly smiles lovingly at him.

 

The judge looks at the two getting married and then to the baby and is about to inquire when his clerk comes in in a flurry and sets down the certificate to be signed and giving him a little tap to his watch as a reminder they have a busy day.

 

“Alright, shall we get started?” He asks and adjusts his glasses.

 

As he recites the invocation Nicolas stares at Waverly, hardly believing he’s standing in front of a judge about to be ‘legally’ married.

 

They’d had a brief discussion about what this would mean if she was found out, with Nicole being adamant that Waverly knew the full repercussions. Waverly, who felt like they’d already covered this, had wanted to put the conversation behind them quickly and did so successfully while Nicky slept soundly in the next room.

 

“Do you have vows to exchange?” He hears the judge ask. They’d barely had time to get their outfits and arrange for Jack and Bessie to stand up for them, so when Waverly nods, he looks at her with surprise.

 

“You are the last thing I ever expected, but I can’t imagine life without you now, Nic. You are my rock, my safe harbor. In you I find the comfort, love and devotion I’ve longed for. I vow to spend the rest of my days loving you, just as you are, no reservations.” Waverly says, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

 

Nicolas smiles brilliantly, Waverly’s use of the diminutive not being lost on him as he mimics her ministrations only a while ago, lifting the tear with his finger and kissing it away.

 

“Waverly, you own my heart and my soul. I vow to spend the rest of my days making you proud and loving you with all that I have.” He says as they clasp hands tightly. He hadn’t had anything at all planned to say, but the simple words that came to him easily were heartfelt and true.

 

“Have you rings to exchange?” The judge asks as he looks to Jack who is fiddling in his pocket.

 

Nicolas smiles slyly in anticipation of Waverly being surprised the he’d managed to find a proper ruby and diamond ring to go with her simple gold band he’d had made. His eyes widen however when Jack hands Waverly a ring too.

 

He looks at her with questioning eyes to which she just smiles coyly as she reaches for his left hand.

 

“Waverly, if you’ll repeat after me…”

 

Nicolas listens as Waverly recites after the judge, but can’t help but look down at the simple gold band she’s slipping on his finger.

 

“Perfect fit.” Waverly whispers and looks up at him with a very self-satisfied smirk.

 

Not to be outdone however, he takes the rings from Jack and pulls her hand to him. He dutifully repeats the judge’s words, waiting until the end to slip the rings on.

 

Waverly smiles sweetly then looks down when she feels an additional ring. The small gasp she lets out almost makes Nicolas chuckle.

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Nicolas Haught.”

 

 

The five amble out of the courthouse, certificate safely ensconced in an envelope in Nicolas’ breast pocket.

 

“So, where you two heading off to? Dinner? Straight to the hotel?” Jack asks as he wiggles his eyebrows knowingly.

 

“You sure you okay to watch Nicky overnight?” Waverly asks, ignoring Jack’s antics for a moment.

 

“Absolutely. Good practice for us.” Bessie smiles warmly, elbowing Jack in the ribs until he feigns grave injury.

 

“Well, I say we order our meal to be brought to the room.  I need the story of how you managed to get me a ring in less than two days.” Nicolas says as he tightens his arm around Waverly’s waist.

 

“Likewise.” Waverly responds as she brings her wedding ring up to inspect it with lingering, but happy disbelief.

 

“Then it is settled, Mrs. Haught.” He says, nuzzling her neck, trying hard not to make a spectacle of themselves.

 

“You two go on then. Give your son a kiss.” Bessie laughs.

 

They take turns telling him to be a good boy and giving him kisses and Waverly double checks the bag they packed for him to stay overnight.

 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Nicolas.” Jack calls to them as they nearly skip down the sidewalk, but his words are either ignored or not heard as the couple carries on blissfully towards their hotel.

 

“You are right Jack, those two seem made for each other.” Bessie says wistfully.

 

He smiles down at his bride-to-be and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “That they are.”

 

 

 


	5. Probably Beyond That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but there's smut! :)

“Wife.” Nicolas calls in a whisper as he drops her hand slowly at the hotel door.

 

Waverly smiles brightly. “Husband.” She returns as she comes close and places a hand to his chest, reaching up for a kiss that quickly becomes inappropriate in public.

Nicolas pulls away with a charming smile and lifts Waverly

up and holds her to his chest. He reaches for the doorknob with the hand that supports her legs and clumsily gets it open.

 

“It isn’t our first house together, but it will have to do.” He grins as he carries her over the threshold. She giggles and immediately shimmies to be let down.

 

Once on her feet she begins to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt and vest as he stands patiently, hungry eyes following deft fingers.

 

Once he’s stripped of his coat, tie, vest and shirt, Waverly slips off his undershirt and starts undoing the wrap around his chest.

 

“There you are.” Waverly whispers emotionally as Nicole stares down at her with bright, shining eyes.

 

“Here I am.” She whispers back in kind and reaches behind, slowly undoing the back of her dress until it is loose all the way to her waist. She slowly pulls the shoulders until the dress slips off and falls to the floor. The corset is a small one and an easy pull of the laces has it falling away to reveal her new wife’s full, sweet breasts.

 

She doesn’t hesitate to fill her hands with them, confident but gentle and it makes Waverly moan rather loudly. Nicole smiles and captures her lips in a bruising kiss that has Waverly’s loose undergarments sticking to her inner thighs.

 

She pulls them down along with her stockings and pulls at Nicole’s belt, pushing her pants and underwear down all together.

Nicole picks her up once again and carries her to the bed, lying her down reverently and crawling half atop her.

 

Waverly has a brief flash of memory of their first time and it makes her smile wistfully as she brings her hand up to Nicole’s cheek.

 

“I love you so much.” She says as Nicole leans down and kisses her deeply, sliding her arm around and under her side, pulling their bodies together.

 

When they break for air, Waverly gently pushes Nicole to her back and trails her fingers over her breastbone, absently noting raised scar tissue as she continues a path to her short, coarse hairs.

 

“Getting right to it?” Nicole comments but her chuckle is cut off by a gasp as Waverly slides her fingers through wet folds.

 

“It’s been a little while.” Waverly replies as she leans in and captures a nipple with her lips making Nicole writhe with pleasure.

 

Nicole smiles to herself as her eyes close and her mind focuses on the pleasure Waverly is bringing her. Out in the world, they have to maintain the husband/wife hierarchy or risk getting questioned and scrutinized.

 

Nicole knows Waverly doesn’t like a lot of it, and why would she, really. And the more Waverly had to acquiesce to her husband, the more Waverly liked to overcompensate in their bed. The first time it happened Nicole was stunned to the point she kept stopping Waverly, asking if she was all right. It lead to a rather candid discussion and after that, Nicole let Waverly take the reigns when she wanted to.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the one who benefited the most. Waverly could get her from bone-tired and sore to riding Waverly’s tongue and fingers to blissful abandon, biting a pillow to stop from waking Nicky.

 

“Open your eyes, Love.” She hears Waverly whisper and does so. She’s greeted with a sweet, crooked smile from glistening lips wet from lavishing her nipples.

 

“How did you manage to get my ring?” Waverly asks as her fingers move lazily through Nicole’s folds.

 

“You want the story _now_?” Nicole asks with wide eyes.

 

“Mmhm.” Waverly nods with a smug grin.

 

“I saw it in a store when Mr. Mason was showing me the properties. We stopped in town for lunch and I saw it in the window of this small jewelry shop.” She pauses to close her eyes momentarily when Waverly stretches her thumb over her clit and pushes two fingers into her. “It was so you, I had to get it.” She manages to finish as her breath begins to quicken.

 

“I had yours made by Mattie… shortly before we left Dawson… I had tied a string around your finger…. while you were sleeping…. to get the size right.” Waverly tells her story as she peppers Nicole’s neck with feather light kisses.

 

“I always knew I wanted to marry you for real. So I needed a ring.” She says as she pulls back to watch Nicole’s face shift and her brows furrow, like they always do when she’s about to find her release with her fingers. She leans in close so her mouth is less than an inch from Nicole’s.

 

“I love you so much, Nic.” She whispers and just as Nicole’s mouth opens to moan out her release, Waverly captures her lips, swallowing the long, languid moan. She continues to move inside her, drawing out another slightly less intense orgasm and only pulls out when Nicole’s hand wraps around her wrist gently.

 

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” Nicole breathes out and graces Waverly with a dimpled smile before rolling them over and half pinning the brunette under her. “I’ll love you until my last breath and probably beyond that.”

 

Waverly pulls her down and kisses her fiercely as Nicole grips her hip almost painfully hard. When they pull apart, Waverly looks up at her, eyes open and supplicant. She parts her legs wide and guides Nicole’s hand from her hip to between them.

 

Nicole begins caressing her gently, kissing her way down her body until her nose is even with the apex of her legs. She runs her tongue inside, lapping up her copious wetness and pushing into her entrance as deep as she can go, enjoying how Waverly’s hips push up into her face.

 

She grabs onto the outside of her hips and really begins to feast, losing herself in Waverly’s silken skin and sweet, musky taste until she feels Waverly’s hands run through her short hair, tugging at it until her tongue relents.

 

“I was so loud.” Waverly stutters with an embarrassed grin.

 

Nicole smiles as she climbs up Waverly’s body. Your legs were wrapped so tightly against my ears I didn’t hear.” She laughs and Waverly slaps her chest playfully.

 

“Well, don’t be surprised if we get a knock asking if we’re okay.” Waverly says as she throws an arm over her face.

 

“Well, this time I’ll make sure you are more restrained.” Nicole grins as her fingers go back down Waverly’s body as Waverly’s hand grips Nicole’s biceps firmly, opening herself again eagerly.

 

…

 

They pick up Nicky the next morning, grateful to hear he did just fine.

 

“You guys enjoy your time alone?” Jack asks innocently.

 

“Absolutely. Just went right to bed, didn’t we, Sweetheart.” Nicolas grins and Waverly just blushes.

 

“Anyway, Nicky is just a dream. Hardly fussed.” Bessie says as she hands Nicolas his bag.

 

“Well, thank you for watching him.” Waverly says as she hugs Bessie and Jack.

 

“We’re heading up tomorrow to give Mr. Watson a copy of our marriage certificate. You guys want to tag along? See our property?” Nicolas asks.

 

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Jack says, looking to Bessie who nods.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. A Little Bit More

Waverly watches the low, golden rolling hills go by as the train clacks along the tracks rhythmically. She has a quietly sleeping Nicky next to her in his little travel basinet and Bessie across from her, brows knitted while engrossed in a _Ladies’ Home Journal_ article.

 

Jack and Nicolas had gone to the lounge car after Waverly insisted with a warm, encouraging smile. He’d felt so bad about last time on the train he hadn’t even brought it up.

 

_“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I know you guys want to talk and Nicky here is asleep. Please, go off and have your ‘man time’.” She smirks._

 

Her mind wanders as she continues to look out the window and feels her cheeks flush as she finds herself thinking about her and Nicolas’ wedding night.

 

She hates that she automatically compares events with Nicolas to those she experienced with Champ, but she figures it’s just human nature.

 

Her wedding to Champ had been exciting, what girl wouldn’t be excited to have a handsome man whose been doting on her for years finally marry her? Her dress, her parents looking on proudly, the food, the dancing, the merriment, it had been like a dream. But she remembers afterwards thinking, when they were alone and he was all heavy breath and urgent need, was this all there is?

 

With Nicolas, there was no real proposal, just a hastily thrown together ceremony at the courthouse with their closest friend and his fiancée. They hadn’t even gone to dinner to celebrate. She smiles to herself. She’d been glad they went right back to their hotel. She couldn’t wait to consummate this time. And even though she’d been wearing a ring already and it was implied they were already married to anyone who knew them here, it still felt special. Every time with Nicole feels special.

 

“Mrs. Haught, are you reminiscing?” Bessie asks with a wry grin.

 

Waverly ducks her head and bites at her lips at getting caught.

 

Jack’s fiancée is one observant woman, she’s finding out. Waverly’s not even convinced she bought the story of losing their marriage certificate, but Jack said not to worry about Bessie. Even if she wasn’t in on the whole story, she knew well enough to keep quiet and play along. Jack said she could be trusted, but that he’d always keep Nicole’s secret.

 

“He is quite the catch, if you don’t mind me saying. You must be so happy Nicky looks a lot like him.” She says with a smile for the little boy.

 

Waverly’s smile widens at that. “He is his father’s son.” She replies as she pushes some hair off his forehead. She shakes her head subtly, thanking the powers that be once again for giving the boy his shock of red hair.

 

“Do you guys have a plan for your house yet?” Bessie asks as she starts thumbing through her magazine.

 

“We’ve talked about buying a kit from…” Waverly starts as Bessie finds the page she’s looking for and lays the magazine in front of Waverly. “Yes, exactly.” Waverly smiles and pulls the magazine a bit closer.

 

 

 

 

The women are talking animatedly about house plans when Nicolas and Jack return.

 

“We’ve got two more stops.” Jack says as he takes a seat next to his fiancée and Nicolas takes the seat behind Waverly, peering over her shoulder at the page with the house kit from Sears on it.

 

“I saw that Mr. Watson had a catalogue in his office. Maybe he can lend us one.” Nicolas says, close to Waverly’s ear. She turns to see his profile not more than an inch from her lips. She smiles, resisting the urge to kiss it until she sees him turn to her and give her a brilliant dimpled smile.

 

She leans forward and pecks his lips briefly, getting him to blush slightly. “I can’t wait to pick out our house with you.” Waverly says around a wide smile.

 

…

 

The five of them make their way downtown with Nicolas pushing Nicky in his pram and the two women walking ahead. Jack nods and winks at the people that take an extra long look at Nicolas pushing his son up onto the boardwalk, being careful not to jostle him too much.

 

“You’d think they’d never seen a father push a pram.” Nicolas comments with mild irritation.

 

“In this farming and ranch community, probably not.” Jack chuckles.

 

“Whatever, let ‘em stare. I’m a progressive.” Nicolas says proudly, pushing his chin out, making Jack’s chuckle turn into an outright guffaw.

 

The women reach Mr. Watson’s office and Jack takes over the pram pushing duties. “Bessie and I will be over at the confectioners. Your boy likes sugar, right?” He asks with a wry grin.

 

“ONE treat. Or you get him for a week.” Waverly warns with a teasing glare.

 

“I’ll be in charge of the treat giving, don’t worry Waverly.” Bessie assures, taking Jack’s elbow.

 

 

 

Their meeting with Mr. Watson only takes a few minutes, enough for Waverly to sign all the paperwork and get a copy of the house kit catalogue.

 

They settle on a luncheonette across the street and the women pour over the catalogue as Nicolas and Jack take turns playing peek a boo with the seven month old as they wait for their sandwiches.

 

Nicolas watches Waverly as she excitedly dog-ears pages for them to go back to. He has a quick stab of jealousy, wanting to be the one sitting next to her going through the catalogue first. But he knows ultimately it will be Waverly who picks the house. And he’s fine with that.

 

“Narrowing it down, Sweetheart?” He asks.

 

Waverly looks up, initially distracted until she sees the rather wistful smile on his face. She reaches across the small round table and grabs his hand.

 

“We’ll have a look at them all when we get home.” She says with a slightly conciliatory smile.

 

“I trust you.” He says and winks, letting her know he isn’t really bothered.

 

 

After lunch they ride out to the property and Jack immediately walks to the river, hands on hips. “You picked a mighty fine property, Nicolas. This will do nice. You could use a bit for farming as well.” He concludes with a nod.

 

“We’ll definitely have a home garden. I know Waverly will enjoy getting that set up.” Nicolas says as he reaches behind him to grab her hand as she walks a bit behind on the uneven ground.

 

Nicolas leans down and sets Nicky on the ground on a grassy patch and the foursome laugh as he instantly falls out of his sitting position and rolls over on his tummy, running his hands through the soft, spongy blades.

 

He’s shrieking excitedly as he pulls a clump up with his fists and tries to eat it. “Nicky, no.” Waverly sighs with a smile and bends down to take it out of his hand.

 

“Just building up his immunity, ma.” Jack jokes. “Aren’t ya, boy?”

 

Waverly takes the corner of her skirt and wipes the boy’s hands and mouth before turning him away from the hole he’d made. He squirms around some more until Nicolas sits him up and runs Nicky’s fingers through the grass. He laughs at the way it tickles his hands and Nicolas just falls in love with the little guy just a bit more as Waverly watches them both, also falling in love a little bit more.

 

“Take Jack around and tell him about your plan for the barn and outbuildings.” Waverly directs sweetly as she kneels back down near Nicky.

 

He nods, bending to put a kiss to Waverly’s head before walking off, pointing and talking with Jack nodding along.

 

“So, you two going to have more?” Bessie asks and Waverly looks at her, wondering what she means. She sees her looking at Nicky.

 

“Oh, well. I…” Waverly stammers. She guesses she should have been prepared for that question, but it still catches her off guard.

 

“Sorry, I guess that is a personal question.” Bessie says, looking down a bit embarrassed.

 

“No, it’s okay… I guess, God willing…” She says vaguely. _If there was ever a way though_ … She’d love to have a half dozen with Nicolas…

 

“I know Jack wants lots of kids. He keeps talking about how next Spring hopefully we’ll have one on the way…” Bessie says, smiling to herself. She does seem quite smitten by the charming author.

 

“He’s a good man and I know he’ll be a good father.” Waverly says confidently.

The women fall silent, taking in the warm summer breeze as they watch Nicky play in the grass. After a bit, her eyes travel to Nicolas and she smiles, picturing a modest two story house, new barn, chicken coop and a few dozen head of cattle and Nicky following his dad around everywhere.

 

 _I can’t wait for this to be our home_ , she thinks happily.

 

 


	7. Heaven Help Us Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know chapters are a bit shorter in this one. Just feels more manageable to me. I also think I've successfully lulled you into a false sense of security with all this cuteness. Well, here's some more, and a considerable time jump as well.
> 
> But beware, there will be angsty angst coming....

“Alright, my big boy, let’s go bring lunch to daddy.” Waverly says as she picks up the almost 11 month old. “I won’t be able to pick you up much longer.” She huffs as she hikes him up to her hip. She pulls the door to their rented apartment closed and heads downstairs to the small café that she frequents daily.

 

“I cannot wait until you can walk, Nicky.” Waverly grunts out as she pulls open the door with a bit of effort. Rosita, the café owner hurries over to help, holding the door open for her upstairs tenant and her boy.

 

“Sandwiches are all ready.” She informs her as she goes back behind the counter and grabs the crate.

 

“Thank you so much. And thanks for letting me borrow the wagon again!” Waverly calls to her as she heads to the back door to get Nicky settled.

 

The two women had become fast friends after her and Nicolas had come in and inquired about the apartment above the café for rent.

 

Waverly was impressed to learn that the woman owned the entire building on her own and had opened up the café to great success. So much so that she had bought herself a little house on the outskirts of town and rented the upstairs to pad her already steady income.

 

“Its no problem. Glad it’s getting some use. I think my horses get bored without something to do anyway.” The café owner laughs. She puts the packages into the back of the wagon and comes around the front and gives Nicky a tiny pinch on his cheek.

 

“No rush to get back either. You can bring it back whenever.” Rosita says as she looks up to Waverly, shielding her eyes.

 

“Thank you again. And for the lunch.” Waverly says with a bright smile as she releases the brake and urges the horses into a trot.

 

She hears Rosita laugh again when Nicky’s hand goes up as he waves goodbye.

 

“Bye, Little Red!” She calls out, the cute nickname making Waverly’s smile widen.

 

 

She’s gotten to be good friends with the café owner in the three months they’ve lived over her shop and she enjoys talking to her. She definitely had a unique perspective on living as an independent woman. She reminded her a bit of Wynonna so that made her like her all the more.

 

But there were times in their conversations where she wondered if the woman had a less than favorable view on married women as she recalls a recent conversation about making decisions for one’s self.

 

_“I don’t mean to cause offense, of course. Your Nicolas seems like a pretty good man in that respect.” Rosita says quickly._

_“None taken. Nicolas is certainly a one of a kind type of husband.” Waverly points out with a crooked smile as she thinks on the irony of the statement. “I do make quite a few decisions on my own.” She adds as she uses her music room as an example._

 

It was a few days later that she wondered if indeed she did take offense. She did feel an overwhelming urge to defend her life as a married woman to this obviously independent one, and she wondered where that need came from. She’d never thought Nicolas, even acting as her husband, had ever hampered her autonomy, her ability to think for herself.

 

Her thoughts turn into something more positive as she clears the main road and turns up to the one that will lead her to their ranch.

 

Nicolas had been able to find a few men to help from neighboring farms and shops and hopefully by late winter they would be able to move in to their new home. So far the late fall weather had been cooperative and it hadn’t rained much. Nicolas hoped their luck would run until they got the roof on at least.

 

She pulls up through their temporary entrance of two columns of stacked stones that mark the beginning of their property from the main road. As she nears the site where their house is being built, she spots Nicolas right away with his wide brimmed hat and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

She brakes the wagon and ties off the horses before Nicolas can see his family is there, so she takes advantage spending a few more moments watching him carry a beam over to a corner of the house foundation and then directing one of the men to help him hoist it up to where it needs to be. She watches as he pulls himself up and takes his hammer out of his tool-belt and starts hammering in some bracing nails on either side.

 

Watching him work like this always made her heart flutter and her blood warm, especially when doing it for her and their family. But then she thinks about how tired he’ll be when he gets back to the apartment later tonight, sweat-scented and a little sunburnt on his forearms, and if he forgets to wear his hat after lunch, his neck and face too. She’s usually busy putting Nicky to bed and by the time she’s got him settled, Nicolas is half asleep eating the meal she made for him and it’s all she can do to coax him to bathe and then bed.

 

They haven’t really had much time together and their intimate times were literally put on hold while in the small apartment so Waverly relishes any time they got to see each other, although getting her heart racing this way probably wasn’t doing her any favors.

 

“Mrs. Haught?” She hears from the other side of the wagon, breaking her out of her thoughts. She comes around to see a boy, no older than 15, hauling a bucket of water.

 

“Hello.” She says with a polite but confused smile.

 

“I’m Peter. Your husband hired me this morning to help out.” He says with a proud smile. “I figured you were his wife because of your son.” He says, chin jutting out gesturing to Nicky who is trying to climb out of the wagon.

 

“Oh, right. Yes. Well, I brought some sandwiches…” She says as she reaches up to grab the boy before he topples over the edge.

 

“Great. I’ll go set this water where it needs to go and I’ll be back to help.” He says, taking off as quick as he can carrying the bucket.

 

Waverly sets Nicky down next to the wagon and goes to the back to open up the tailgate. She hears boots crunching through the dirt and then she hears Nicky babbling with joy.

 

“There’s my boy!” She hears Nicolas say excitedly. She watches as the boy pulls himself up on the wagon wheel and turns, standing with his hand around one of the cogs.

 

They lock eyes with each other in surprise and then Nicolas gets down on a knee and puts his hands out.

 

“Nicky, can you walk to daddy?” He prompts with a hopeful smile.

 

They both watch their son with held breath as he slowly lets go of the cog and begins to wobble over to Nicolas.

 

Waverly covers her mouth in overwhelming shock and joy as Nicolas slides a bit closer to close the distance between him and his son. Nicky almost makes it to his outstretched hands before he pauses, losing momentum and plopping down on his diapered butt.

 

Nicolas moves and scoops him up before he can even be upset, kissing his chubby cheeks and holding him tight.

 

“You just walked to daddy!” He exclaims as his eyes get a little misty too. Waverly joins them and sandwich the little boy so much he starts to squirm and whine.

 

“Sorry, Nicky!” She laughs as Nicolas puts him back down and Waverly moves a bit away.

 

“Can you walk to mommy?” She asks and the boy begins to wobble over to her, letting go of Nicolas’ finger he had a death grip on and taking about ten steps before falling into his mother’s arms with a gleeful screech.

 

“He’s walking.” She whispers in awe as she grabs the boy up in her arms and looks at her husband.

 

“He’s walking.” He repeats with his brilliant dimpled smile. “Heaven help us now.” He laughs as he sits next to his wife, lunch forgotten until Peter comes over sheepishly asking if he can take the sandwiches to the men now.

 

 


	8. Now Your Just Showing Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to wrap up the house building part. Some foreshadowing too.
> 
> I do hope you all are still into part 2. Sorry for the inconsistency of my updates. Sometimes work gets in the way, sometimes my motivation wanes. Such is life. I do appreciate the ones who take the time to comment. Obviously fanfic writers don't get paid with money, but with comments and kudos. I think it's safe to say those are what really keep most of us going. So, thanks for reading and commenting. I'll be honest, it makes me want to sit down and write if I know ya'll are still reading and enjoying.
> 
> Sorry for the rambling... I'm PMSing. lol

Nicolas sat in the saloon with two men that had come and introduced themselves while he was cleaning up from a particularly productive day on the house. He was tired and initially wanted to decline when they invited him for a beer at the saloon after dinner, but quickly realized they own property along the same tributary of the Sacramento river as he did. They were essentially neighbors sharing the same water rights so he thought it best to get to know them.

And he really did want to hear their advice since he’d only worked on ranches and farms but never owned one. So Waverly had made him a cup of strong coffee after dinner and a shower and here he was listening to the two men about the ways of farming and ranching in California.

 

“You gotta diversify. The days of the giant cattle ranch here is gone. You gotta make the most of your acreage as more and more land is going to colonies of houses.” Paul Wilmert, the more talkative of the two, says as he continues to flip a coin over and over again on the scarred wooden table.

 

“Dairy cows, staple crops, heck even wine grapes.” He chuckles as he looks at his cohort, Lester Carter, who is much quieter. Nicolas isn’t sure what to make of him yet, but he knows this isn’t just a social call for him like it is for Paul. Nicolas felt him sizing him up from the moment they rode onto his property.

 

“All of that is for men who don’t know what the hell they’re doing or lack the gumption to make beef cattle turn a profit.” He says, staring at something out the window. His dark eyes flick up to Nicolas as he leans up and takes his glass of beer, downing the rest and setting it carefully back down on the table.

 

“How about you, Haught, you gonna raise cattle? Or run a farmer’s market stand?” He asks, his shiny black beard and mustache widening as he gives the redhead a challenging smirk.

 

“Always had a mind to raise cattle. Worked on ranches so I know how they run, mostly.” He says with a shrug.

 

“I can start you off with a couple a heifers. Let you know who has good bulls for sale. I don’t loan mine out, but if you get any good ones, we can trade in the future.” He says in a way that makes Nicolas think it was less an offer, more a directive.

 

“I’ll take it into consideration. Thank you.” Nicolas says coolly, not missing the slight widening of Paul’s eyes at his words.

 

“You’ll take it into consideration.” Lester repeats slowly, chuckling to himself with dark amusement.

 

Nicolas bristles at the man’s attitude for a moment before looking him straight in the eye with a schooled blank expression. He’s known men like this. They think they are better than anyone they encounter. They can also be particularly aggressive when challenged. Nicolas knows he’ll have to pay real attention to Carter and not let him get under his skin.

 

Silence falls over the table as Nicolas finishes his beer and Paul beckons the server over so he can settle the bill. “My treat, gentlemen.” He says with a genial smile.

 

“Thank you kindly, Mr. Wilmert.” Nicolas says with a nod. “It was a pleasure meeting you both.” He says as he stands extending his hand once the other two men stand as well.

 

He makes sure to squeeze just a bit harder on Carter’s hand than Wilmert’s, holding the bearded man’s gaze just a fraction longer too. He knows he needs to establish quickly that he isn’t someone who will be easy to push around.

 

“Take care, Mr. Haught.” He says evenly as a small smile falls over his lips.

 

“Have a good rest of your evening, fellas.” Nicolas says as he picks up his hat from the table.

 

He watches them go before heading out himself, shaking his head at the whole exchange with Carter. He just hopes they can both just stay out of each other’s way.

 

 

Nicolas lets himself in quietly into the apartment anticipating his family being asleep. He’s surprised to see Waverly awake, reading a book with their oil lamp barely light enough.

 

“You’ll ruin your eyes.” Nicolas says in a whisper as he sits on her side of the bed and turns the flame up a bit.

 

“I just got Nicky down. It was a challenge.” She says with a sigh as she reaches over and turns it back down.

 

Nicolas then gently takes the book from her hand and before Waverly can protest leans in to give her a kiss. He doesn’t let up until he feels her respond back with matching intensity, smiling against her lips when he feels her hands come up to the back of his head, holding him close.

 

She finally pulls away slightly, smacking her lips distastefully. “Beer.” She complains.

 

He backs away. “I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

 

“Go wash your teeth, get undressed and come to bed.” She says with a soft smile.

He does so in quick fashion and slides into bed as Waverly turns the lamp off. She quickly curls up next to Nicole, hand on her chest as she lays her head on her shoulder.

 

“Tell me about your meeting.” Waverly asks as she tangles her fingers in Nicole’s loose undershirt she sleeps in.

 

“I thought you were going to let me kiss you more.” She says as she wraps her larger hand around Waverly’s smaller one on her chest.

 

Waverly raises her head and looks at her with a crooked grin. “You’ll get carried away and you know you have to be up in a few hours.”

 

“ _I’ll_ get carried away?” She says incredulously.

 

“Shh.” Waverly admonishes with a finger to the redhead’s lips as she smiles coyly. “It’s late and you need your sleep. Can’t have you falling off the roof again.” Waverly whispers into her ear before kissing her cheek and tucking her head back down onto her chest. She murmurs at the redhead in sympathy when she hears Nicole huff.

 

She feels bad she got her all worked up, but she knows Nicole needs her sleep. The fear she felt as she’d been summoned to the ranch a couple of weeks ago because ‘something happened to Nicolas’ is still fresh in her mind. Even though it turned out the redhead had just bruised his elbow and hip, she doesn’t need another scare like that.

 

“Fine.” Nicole pouts but wraps her arm tighter around the brunette and in a few moments, they are both fast asleep.

 

…

 

 

“You’ll be done with all the wiring by tomorrow?” Nicolas asks as he watches the electrician fit a steel box in between two joists. He looks at the myriad of cloth covered wire weaving around the entire frame of the house and can’t imagine how they come together to give electric light to every room in the house.

 

“Yep.” He says as he lines up his hammer to nail in the box. Nicolas nods and jogs over to Peter to let him know they’ll be closing up the house with the siding as soon as the electrician is done.

 

“Storm is coming in three days if we’re lucky. We have to get the house buttoned up.” He says as he pats Peter on the back with a smile.

 

“For sure Mr. Haught. I’ll have all the siding organized and ready to put up in the morning.” He replies. “Your wife will be over the moon when she finds out.” He adds.

 

“I hope so, Peter.” Nicolas replies before moving off to continue on the stair treads to the upstairs.

 

Jack had come to visit a few weeks ago and had suggested Nicolas get the house wired for electric because cities had begun putting in generators and lines in anticipation of all the housing that was going in.

 

Nicolas decided to keep it a secret from Waverly, opting to surprise her when the house was all finished.

 

 _“You are a ridiculous romantic.”_ Jack had playfully accused the redhead.

 

 _“Absolutely.”_ He’d agreed.

 

Nicolas spends the rest of the day getting a crash course in how the electrical system works in houses and by the time he’s putting all the tools away and sweeping all the sawdust and wire bits out the door, his head is swimming with new ideas about how he could incorporate electricity in the barn and outbuildings as well.

 

…

 

 

Thanksgiving, Nicky’s birthday and Christmas all came and went as Nicolas worked tirelessly on the house. By the time the real rainy weather set in, he was mostly working on the inside on his own, installing the light fixtures with directions from the electrician and getting a few things delivered like a bed for them and for Nicky and a beautiful high-end teaching piano for Waverly. He was actually grateful for the rainy weather as it kept Waverly away as he put the finishing touches on the house.

 

By Valentine’s Day it was ready for them to move in. Of course, they were still waiting on some furniture to be shipped, but all of the linens, dishes and other accessories Waverly had picked out in town had all been delivered and were waiting for her to organize and be put away at her express direction.

 

 

Nicolas wakes up and dresses like it is any other workday at the house and kisses his sleeping wife and son goodbye.

 

He is just about to the door when he hears Waverly call him back in a sleep-rough voice.

 

“Nicky and I will come bring you lunch today since it is supposed to be nice weather. We can have a little Valentine’s Day picnic on the front porch.” Waverly says before her face is taken over by a large yawn.

 

“Tell you what, why don’t you take it easy, sleep in and relax with Nicky and I’ll come pick you guys up after lunch to come see what’s left to do.” He says, knowing he’ll have everything done for sure by then if he works straight through.

 

“You sure?” Waverly asks.

 

“I’m sure. Happy Valentine’s Day, Sweetheart.” He says and bends over to give her a proper kiss.

 

 

True to his word, Nicolas is back with their wagon an hour after lunch. He stops in and asks Rosita if he can get a sandwich to go since he was famished from not eating since he grabbed a couple of biscuits and coffee at the saloon on his way out to the ranch.

 

He trots up the stairs barely able to hold in his excitement.

 

“You guys ready to go?” Nicolas asks as he opens the door. Waverly is dressed in her wool skirt and long-sleeve green top that Nicolas always loves to see her in. He smiles as Nicky runs to him and wraps his arms around his leg.

 

“Ready to go see what daddy’s been working on in your room?” He says as he picks the boy up.

 

“Dadada.” The boy mumbles and Nicolas smiles. He’ll never tire of hearing that.

 

 

As they get nearer Waverly’s eyes widen. “Nicolas, it’s beautiful.” She says as they approach their new entrance. The stone stacks have been built up, squared off and cemented together and hold a beautiful iron gate with an iron arch high above it bearing the same intricate designs of a pick ax, a bull and a music note. In the center of the arch and gate is a large ‘H’ in the middle with the letters ‘N’ and ‘W’ a bit smaller on each side.

 

“This is amazing.” She says in awe as Nicolas slows so she can get a good look at it.

 

“Paul gave me the name of the guy who did his gate. I hope it’s okay I designed it…” He says, just now thinking he probably should have asked Waverly. He turns to look at her and she gives him a wide smile. He can see some moisture at the corner of her eye too.

 

“The music note. Nicolas.” She says in a low emotional voice.

 

“You like it then?” He asks tentatively.

 

“You are the absolute best.” She beams and wraps her hand around his biceps and squeezes, mindful he still has the horses’ reigns in his hands.

 

“I missed so much!” She says as he gets the horses back in motion with a knowing smirk.

 

They reach the front of the house and Nicolas jumps out and helps Waverly and then brings Nicky out and hands him to Waverly. She struggles a bit under the growing boy’s weight, wondering why Nicolas doesn’t carry him.

 

He wraps his arm around her waist and helps guide her up the stairs to the front door, opening it but not proceeding quite yet.

 

“You really have done a lot. I can’t wait to see…” Waverly says as she looks around, eyes swinging up to lamps with no wicks on either side of the door. Her words are cut off with a yelp as Nicolas sweeps her as well as Nicky, still in her arms, off her feet.

 

“Now I can do this for real.” He says with a bit of a grunt as he steps over the threshold and sets her and their son down gently.

 

“Nicolas! Is it truly finished?” She asks as she spins around, eyes taking in everything at once.

 

“It is, my love.” He says with quite pride. Suddenly Nicky takes off at his toddler pace through the entryway and down the hall.

 

“Not much for him to get into yet, but there’s beds for us and a breakfast table… and…” He says as he guides her to her music room with the piano and a couple of music book stands already set up.

 

“Nicolas Haught.” She murmurs with a combination of awe and disbelief as she looks around, walking to the piano and running a finger over the keys soundlessly.  “It’s like a dream.” She says, now properly crying.

 

“And that’s not it.” He near preens as he goes to the wall and turns a switch, illuminating the room in clear, bright electric light, leaving her absolutely speechless for a good few seconds.

 

“Now you are just showing off.” She says finally, shaking her head, unable to process anymore surprises as her wonder at her husband's extra efforts turns into an appreciative, hungry stare.

 

“Come on, let’s find our son and I’ll give you a tour. I made sure to get his room all set up.” Nicolas says meaningfully.

 

“Oh, we are definitely spending the night here tonight, in our respective beds.  I don’t care if we even have bed clothes.” She says with absolute assurance as she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him with all the love and gratitude she holds for him.

 

She yelps again and giggles into his lips when he reaches around under her bottom and hoists her up, kissing her back for all he’s worth.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. But That's Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the motivational kick! Ya'll are so sweet! Here, have some smut and fluff... and some Wynonna. lol

Nicole wakes to sunlight streaming into her eyes and blinks heavily as she turns over. She smiles when she sees Waverly still fast asleep on her stomach, head turned away from her, still naked from last night.

 

She smiles as she slowly pulls down the sheet that is only covering her to her waist. She takes in her smooth back, marveling at her beautiful, unmarred olive skin. Her eyes travel down to her shapely behind and trail down her legs noting how one of her knees is hiked up.

 

She licks her lips as memories of last night flood her mind and before she can stop herself, her fingers glide along Waverly’s hip, down her buttocks and then to the space created between her legs with the hiked up leg giving her easy access that she just cannot resist. She moans quietly feeling how wet Waverly still is.

 

To say they made up for lost time last night is an understatement. The smell of sex still lingers in the closed up room. She scoots closer and lays soft, open mouth kisses to Waverly’s back as her fingers slide through wetness, first tentatively and then with more conviction when she hears Waverly take in a sharp breath and open her legs even more, turning a bit so Nicole can reach better.

 

“Is this okay? I just couldn’t help myself.” Nicole whispers as she slides her body into Waverly’s until they are molded together, Nicole’s breasts pressed into Waverly’s back as she continues to stroke her from behind.

 

“Very-y o-kay.” Waverly stutters as she sucks in a breath as Nicole enters her all the way with those long, calloused fingers. Waverly presses back into Nicole until she’s on her side rolling her hips as Nicole’s fingers move rhythmically in and out of her from behind. Waverly begins to moan quietly as her own fingers find her clit. Nicole sucks on her exposed neck lightly, smiling into it with satisfaction as Waverly shudders violently, calling out her name.

 

Nicole withdrawals her fingers only to wrap around the front of Waverly as she takes over sliding her fingers through Waverly’s folds. Waverly gasps and squeezes Nicole’s forearm as she moves deftly over her clit and back inside, repeating the motion, bringing her to a second orgasm in as many minutes.

 

When Waverly is finally able to catch her breath she turns fully around to face Nicole and kisses her deeply, pushing her to her back and moving purposely down her body with urgent, sloppy kisses and playful bites.

 

Nicole opens her legs and draws up a knee as Waverly wedges her shoulders between them and slides her thumb through Nicole’s wetness.

 

“This won’t take long.” Nicole moans and breathes out harshly through her nose as Waverly’s thumb is replaced by her tongue. Nicole considers being embarrassed at how wet she is after making Waverly come, but can’t focus on that as Waverly steadily laps it up as quickly as her body releases it.

 

She clamps her mouth shut, continuing to push her breathing through her nose to keep from crying out. She’s cresting that magnificent hill when they hear Nicky beginning to cry.

 

Waverly picks her head up just a bit, but Nicole is having none of it. She puts a hand on Waverly’s head, gently, but insistent. “Please, just another few seconds.” She gets out in a strangled whisper, hips still moving despite the momentary lack of contact.

 

Waverly does as told and quickens her pace, bringing her to a quick, delicious orgasm. Waverly gives a few more generous licks making Nicole shudder before smacking her lips and kissing the inside of Nicole’s thigh.

 

“I’ll go get him.” The brunette smiles, bouncing up with a smirk.

 

She’s halfway dressed when they both look at each other, noting it is silent again. “Guess he fell back to sleep.” Nicole shrugs as she sits up and reaches for her wrap, knowing they need to get up and get going anyway.

 

She’s sliding on her undershirt when she hears footsteps in the hallway. Too heavy to be Nicky’s, even if he could get out of his crib.

 

Nicole springs into action, pulling on her pants and moving to the door, whispering to Waverly to stay put. She left her revolver downstairs and curses her stupidity.

 

She pulls the door open ready to tackle whoever it is when two giant balls of fluff leap onto her nearly knocking her down.

 

“Morning, Lovebirds!” Wynonna announces as Waverly shrieks in surprise as Qila and Yukon turn their happiness and affection towards her, leaving Nicole breathless and reeling in shock.

 

The redhead steadies herself clutching her chest and scowling at the older Earp sister. “If you weren’t holding my son right now, I’d flatten you.” She growls as she finally gets her bearings and looks down the hallway.

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaims excitedly once she frees herself from the overly excited licking and yelping dogs. They go back to jumping on Nicole as Waverly engulfs her sister in one-sided hug as Nicky squirms out of his aunt’s arms to join in the dog party.

 

“Careful.” Nicole warns as she scoops up Nicky so he won’t get trampled by the excited dogs.

 

“How did you even get in?” Nicole asks, bewildered still.

 

“Apparently you two were too hot and heavy to lock the door last night?” Wynonna ventures. “I knocked and then tried the door and it was open, so I let myself in.” She shrugs.

 

“How did you even find us?” Waverly asks knowing she hadn’t given her their address yet in her last telegram.

 

“Jack.” She answers. “Looked him up first figuring he’d want to see his wild beast.” Wynonna smiles as Yukon and Qila return to her side and sit down, tails still wagging excitedly.

 

“You guys literally just moved in?” Wynonna asks, looking around at the lack of décor or any additional furniture beyond the two bedrooms.

 

“We did. You are right on time to help me unpack and organize!” Waverly claps her hands excitedly as Nicole smiles at Wynonna smugly.

 

“Give your ol’ sister in law a hug, Haught.” She says as she walks over and pulls the redhead into a hug. “Ugh you both need to bathe.” She sniffs dramatically.

 

“Go on.” She shoos them back to their room. “I picked up some breakfast. I’ll feed your little beast here.” She says and picks Nicky up, turning to go downstairs without another word.

 

Waverly and Nicole look at each other and shake their heads slowly. “I guess Wynonna’s here.” Nicole says with a still dazed chuckle.

…

 

Finally bathed and dressed and heart rates back to normal, Nicolas and Waverly join Wynonna and Nicky in the kitchen. They are sitting at the small breakfast table, Nicky in Wynonna’s lap.

 

They help themselves to the biscuits and jam Wynonna must have picked up from Rosita’s shop.

 

“I found your coffee pot, but no coffee.” Wynonna states with much sadness.

 

“Yeah, haven’t gone shopping for food or staples yet.” Nicolas responds, looking at Waverly with a little furtive smile.

 

“Hmph.” Wynonna responds, craning her neck to get a look around.

 

“You build this yourself, Haught?” Wynonna asks as her eyes take in the details.

 

“With some help, but yes. From a kit, actually.” He says with a rather proud smile.

 

“It looks like it can stand on its own for awhile. Nice work.” She says, jutting out her chin in mild approval.

 

“Well, thanks.” He says with a chuckle. “We can go into town and pick up a bed for you. Waverly made sure we’d have an extra room for you. At least until the barn is built.” He says with a barely contained teasing smile.

 

“Good one.” Wynonna says with a wink. She lets Nicky down who has apparently had enough biscuits and jam and goes in search of Qila and Yukon.

 

“How long are you staying?” Waverly asks with adorably hopeful eyes.

 

“A couple of weeks.” She says, searching her sister’s eyes for any sign of disappointment. “I’m thinking of settling somewhere around here. I hear the weather is much more manageable.” She deadpans as she picks at her sack coat sleeve.

 

“That it is.” Waverly beams at the news.

 

They spend the rest of the morning catching each other up on each other’s lives, happy to hear that Gus is still enjoying life at the top of the world and has even found herself a fella who treats her ‘almost as well as Nicolas does her Waverly’, Wynonna grudgingly reports.

 

Waverly tells her about their for real wedding ceremony and she only smarts a bit at missing it. She approves of the ring Nicolas bought so most is forgiven.

 

“I’ll go into town and see if I can pick up a bedroom set.” Nicolas announces knowing the sisters wouldn’t mind some time alone.

 

Waverly walks him to the door, giving him a long, lingering kiss.

 

“I love you.” She says with a mildly apologetic smile at her sister showing up without so much as a warning.

 

“But that’s Wynonna.” He says with an easy smile before giving her another peck. “I love you too. See you in a bit. Make sure she does all the hard stuff.” He says as he grabs his hat and coat, shaking his head in mild disbelief as he makes his way to the wagon.


	10. Do I Not Look Happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, picnic's over, kids.

Waverly piled the rest of the roasted chicken onto the platter and made her way out the back kitchen door, using her elbow to push the door open.

 

“I’ll get that.” She hears as she swivels back around to navigate the steps down to their back yard where tables and chairs are set up to serve lunch to the ranchers and their hands who have come to help Nicolas raise the barn walls.

 

“Oh, thanks, Delores.” Waverly smiles as she hands the platter over. She follows the woman over to the table so she can finish setting it up with the other wives that brought dishes to help feed the crew of 20.

 

She’s been happy to get to know the wives of the neighboring ranchers, but something about Delores makes her feel really sad. Where Mimi, Paul Wilmert’s wife, is outgoing, gregarious and kind, Delores, Les Carter’s wife, is quiet and aloof. There is an aura around the young woman that Waverly finds herself quite troubled by, although she can’t quite articulate why.

 

Waverly had tried to engage her in conversation but she seemed pretty reticent to interact much. Waverly had initially thought it was just her, but she noticed that Delores is barely more talkative with Mimi, whom she assumed she’d known longer.

 

“Well, this is quite the spread, huh, ladies?” Mimi boasts as she ambles around the table and begins to stir the large glass pitchers of lemonade. She’s heavily pregnant with her fourth child and aside from a few sighs at being on her feet for too long, she shows no other discomfort. _“Us ranchers’ wives are the modern pioneer women! Tough as nails! Give birth and finish milkin’ the cows all in the same day!”_ She’d told Waverly after she’d offered her a seat as the other women brought the food out.

 

All the other women nod and step back, hands on hips as they check to see everything is ready.

 

“I’ll go call them over.” Waverly says and walks over to the half built barn. On her way over she spots Wynonna and Peter near the river playing a rousing game of tag with all the kids and of course Yukon and Qila. She grins from ear to ear when she sees little Nicky running around, hands high in the air squealing at all the commotion.

 

She reaches Les Carter first and almost walks right past him, but something makes her stop and wait until he finishes driving in a nail. He looks up at the shadow she casts over him and smiles. “Well, hello, Mrs. Haught.” He says and pushes his hat back on his head and gives what Waverly imagines he thinks is a charming smile. But she’s had much practice in watching men behave like him, so she decided early on to not let it bother her but more importantly, let _them_ know it had no effect whatsoever on her.

 

“Lunch is ready.” She tells him and gives him a polite smile, immediately turning to go find Nicolas before he can say anything else.

 

She rounds the wall they’d just erected and finds him tying ropes around the next wall to be raised into place. “Hi, Sweetheart.” He says as he looks up and sees her approaching. She gives him a sweet smile and lets him know lunch is ready and to wash up and gather the others.

 

He finishes the knot he was working on and brushes his hands off and turns to her, reaching out his hand to her. She looks at him puzzled and takes it, letting out a giggle as he twirls her around.

 

It has been tough going getting the barn started as the spring rains had been relentless. There was many a night that he’d come in after working 12 hours, exhausted, dirty and frustrated at not being able to make the progress he’d been able to make on their house.

 

For the barn everything had to be planned, measured, and cut almost solely by him as it was hard to get extra help during spring planting and heifer breeding season. With the rain, he had to wait to do a lot of the work too.

 

But finally after a solid month of good weather, he’d put together all the walls and had managed to get the extra hands here today to finally get them up. After the walls were up, the barn would go together quickly and so Nicolas had been in high spirits all day.

 

“Make sure and point out which pie is the one you made, please. I like yours best.” He whispers as he brings her back to him, her hand reaching out to slow her momentum into his chest.

 

“You’ve never even tried the others’.” Waverly reasons with a chuckle.

 

“Don’t need to. I know yours is the sweetest.” He says near her ear, making her blush.

 

She pats his chest and looks down shyly. “Nicolas.” She warns around a proud smile.

 

“Hey, you gonna stop pussy footin’ around with your woman and get the men rounded up for supper or what?” They hear Carter say and they both look at him with fading smiles.

 

His tone is light, but he continues to hold Nicolas’ gaze uncomfortably long and Waverly steps away from her husband, angry that he made them feel embarrassed at their little happy outburst.

 

Nicolas continues to stare at him even after he passes them on the way to the water pump.

 

Waverly studies Nicolas’ expression. “You don’t care much for him either, do you?” Waverly says quietly. She hadn’t really seen the two interact much, but the look in Nicolas’ eyes tell her all she needs to know.

 

“No, I don’t.” He says, eyes still trailing the rancher.

 

 

…

 

 

 

“So I kick in the door and immediately regret it as I see his big, hairy, I mean furry as an animal’s a-s-s high up in the air, about to plunge his…”

 

“Okay, Wynonna! We get the picture!” Waverly exclaims as she looks pointedly at Nicky who is busy smashing peas into his tray and very much within earshot of Aunt Wynonna’s _Adventures of Being a Marshall in the Western Region of the U.S._

“Right…” Wynonna says with only a modicum of contriteness. “…So I haul him out of there, throw his clothes at him and tie him to his horse. My eyes are still burned with the image of his…”

 

“We get it, Wy.” Nicolas replies with a hand up to stop any further description of the abnormally hirsute outlaw. He shakes his head still chuckling at his sister-in-law’s unique storytelling ability. “I have to get back out and help the hands with branding the new cattle.” He says and gets up from the table, leaning down to give quick kisses to Nicky and Waverly.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get the dishes.” Wynonna calls after him, earning a light slap from Waverly.

 

“What? He really embraces this husband and wife role stuff doesn’t he?” Wynonna comments. The time she’s been around, she’s really noticed it and it makes her bristle a bit despite being more than aware it is necessary when they are around others, men in particular.

 

“You do realize he has literally built this place from the ground up, right?” Waverly says with a bit of agitation as she gets up and grabs Nicolas’ plate.

 

“Yes, and you’ve outfitted it, you keep it clean and running all the while starting your own music lesson business and on top of _all_ of that care for your one and a half year old son.” Wynonna replies as she gets up to help with the dishes.

 

“There is no man I know that would help with domestic duties outside of Nicolas, so…” Waverly continues, looking over at her sister pointedly.

 

“You thought the men in the Yukon were misogynists, Wynonna. They look like pansies compared to the likes of these ranchers and farmers. That Lester Carter…” Waverly says, shuddering uncomfortably at his name.

 

“The one with the big black beard?” Wynonna knows instantly whom she’s speaking of.

 

“Yes. I swear there’s gotta be a 15, 20 year difference between him and his wife. I think he treats her horribly. Like really bad.” She says sadly. After another couple of months of being around them, she thinks she’s found the reason for her behavior. It sickens her, but Delores reminds her of a dog that’s been kicked too many times but keeps coming back because it has nowhere else to go.

 

“And Nicolas, he thinks so too, but is afraid to do or say anything. It’s just the way some marriages are.” Waverly sighs with a frown.

 

“Don’t I know it. The spouse killers are usually lower priority than bank robbers on my wanted lists.” Wynonna tells her with a sad shake of her head.

 

They finish the rest of the dishes in contemplative silence and Wynonna follows Waverly up to the washroom to give Nicky a bath. She leans on the doorframe watching with a wistful smile on her face.

“Are you happy Waverly?” She asks suddenly.

 

She watches Waverly’s back stiffen for just a second before turning around to face her.

 

“Do I not look happy?” Waverly asks, eyes wide and searching.

 

“I just know that you had planned on great adventures. Traveling the world, learning a bunch of languages. That’s all you used to talk about when we were growing up.” Wynonna says and hurries to cut Waverly off knowing what she’s going to say next. “I know you went to the Yukon, but that was Champ’s dream. And now you are here living out Nicolas' dream.  Don’t you have one just for you?”

 

 

…

 

 

Chase Masters, Les Carter’s ranch foreman, hands Robert a small stack of bills and gives him a sympathetic smile.

 

“Sorry it ain’t more. The men took up a small collection to see you on to the next job.” He says as he shakes his hand. He’d liked the hard working, quiet older man who had obviously been through some rough times. But, as everyone knew on a ranch during seasonal breeding work, last hired is usually first fired when they went back down to their normal number of ranch hands.

 

He pulls the burlap sack that has all his worldly belongings in it and tips his hat in thanks. “Mighty kind of you, Mr. Masters.” He says with a nod and turns to walk off the Carter property. At least he had enough for a night at the inn and a hot meal before thinking about his next move.

 

He’s about 30 paces away when the foreman calls after him. “You might want to see if the new rancher is hiring down the way. His name’s Mr. Haught. Tell him I sent you over.”

 

He pauses and turns around. “Haught, you say?”

 

“Yep. Nicolas Haught.” He calls back.

 

Robert gives him another nod of thanks and turns back around. He hadn’t heard that last name in over 15 years and not to his surprise, it still made his jaw stiffen in anger. He really hopes they aren’t any relation to the Haught family he once knew… and had come to despise.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The Drive is On

Wynonna’s question to Waverly before she’d left for another job sat in her mind for the following week. She loved her older sister dearly, but sometimes she got tired of her tendency to come home to a perfectly made bed and rip the bedclothes right off and leave again.

That’s what it felt like. Waverly hadn’t thought once about if she was happy, or not. She’d been busy building a home for her, Nicolas and their son. Everything Nicolas said would happen was happening and it was all with Waverly’s approval. This is what they’d stayed up late at night in that tiny cabin in the middle of nowhere imagining.

They’d bought a ranch, built it from the ground up and were living how they’d said they would.

Nicolas tended the ranch, acquiring livestock, even taking Nicky out in the mornings when he was building the chicken coop. Waverly loved waking to the sounds of their son laughing and babbling away as he ‘helped’ his daddy. She’d bring him a mug of coffee and take Nicky in to make breakfast. She knew then that she was happy.

She had gone into town, posting flyers and meeting families who were interested in having their kids take music lessons. There were even a few adults that wanted to learn to play piano much to her delight.

She’d also grown close to Mimi and had helped out when she’d had her baby. She found that she had a confidant in her when she was worried that Nicolas was working too hard or when she had a difficult student she wasn’t sure how to reach.

Sure, she thought about what it would be like to take off and travel to all the places she’d spend reading about while waiting for Nicolas to come in from working, but when she had a rare moment to herself, she realized that there was no where else she’d rather be than here with her family, living on their ranch.

It didn’t come without its struggles however. Just like in the Yukon, Nicolas worked hard, long hours. Only real difference now were the expectations of married life with a child.

Sometimes she’d wanted Nicolas home early if only just to give her a break from Nicky who was in the full throws of toddlerhood. She knew it would be a long while before things settled down and they had more time together, but she knew this was life as a rancher.

She’d accepted that when they were out in public or just socializing with neighbors, townsfolk, there was a definite role they both had to stick to, but sometimes it would bleed into their private times and that’s when Waverly would get upset. 

Like when Nicolas would forget to let her in on big decisions about the ranch, finding out he’d talked it over with Paul or in rarer cases, Les, first. And she’d noticed whenever Nicolas would spend any length of time with Carter, he would come home distant, cold, even and Waverly could just feel the stress on him, knowing any wrong move might draw suspicion.

It was these times, though thankfully rare, that she really felt the pressure to make sure they didn’t slip up. It was only these times that she would question whether she really wanted this as her life for the foreseeable future. And she knew it would be really tested in the coming month when Nicolas was scheduled for their very first cattle drive with the other ranchers including Les Carter. He’d have no privacy and he’d be surrounded by only men for weeks.

Waverly was grateful that Wynonna would be around for most of the time Nicolas would be gone, but really it wasn’t her she was worried about.

 

“I made you something and I hope you don’t get…” Waverly shrugs, unsure as she places on Nicole’s side of the bed something wrapped loosely in burlap. 

Nicole finishes pulling on her undershirt and pulls the package towards her on the bed. She looks up at Waverly who has a light pink tint to her cheeks.

Nicole looks down and unwraps it, pausing when she can’t make out exactly what it is. She knows what it must supposed to look like, but…

“Waverly?” She asks, thoroughly puzzled for many reasons.

Waverly blushes harder now and comes around to stand beside Nicole.

“When you are out there with all those men, and you need to pee out in the open…” She begins to explain as Nicole gingerly picks up the object and turns it around in her hands.

Waverly sighs and takes it from her. “It’s kind of a fake.. penis. One you can hide in a pocket I’ll sew into your pants. You can pee out of it like your old one…” Waverly explains as she hands it back to Nicole to inspect “…but it is a bit more ‘correct’ looking.”

It’s soft, made of fawn or calf skin, tiny stitching on the underside, even a ‘head’ on the end. It seems to be stuffed with something making it somewhat erect.

“See, where the… testicles… usually are…” Waverly puts her fingers in to show Nicole “…it has a small receptacle. You can put it right up against you and then it comes out through a channel I made with rubber tubing…” She lifts it peering through the hole at Nicole who continues to look at it in stunned silence.

“I assume this looks just like one.” Nicole asks around a crooked smile, pulling it from Waverly’s hands and holding it up to get a real close look. Waverly looks up at her with wide eyes.

“You’ve never seen a man’s…” she points for clarification in both surprise and forgotten realization.

Nicole just shrugs. “Aside from our son’s tiny little one, I have so far escaped that unpleasantry.” She smirks.

Waverly just shakes her head and sits down on the bed with a sigh.

“I’d hoped you wouldn’t take offense or…” Waverly says as she looks up with big hazel eyes.

“Not in the least. I love that you thought of this for me. I know mine was crude at best. And the idea of sewing it into an easy access pocket. Brilliant. I can stop stuffing a sock into my breeches.” Nicole gives her a lopsided grin before bending to give her a kiss.

“Now, maybe if there is a way to hold something like this in place…” She whispers in Waverly’s ear, only half jokingly. Waverly pulls away with her mouth wide and a deep blush. 

“Nic!” She exclaims, absolutely scandalized, but Nicole does not miss the darkening of beautiful hazel eyes.

 

…

 

Nicolas pulls his hat lower as his horse picks up speed. “Yukon! Qila!” He shouts at the dogs and they come up behind him barking excitedly.

He checks the herd one more time before circling back to Peter.

“You are in charge of the barn and the coop, but you do whatever Waverly asks, got it?” Nicolas says as he climbs off his horse.

“Of course, Mr. Haught.” Peter says dutifully.

“And don’t let on, but I want you to watch out for her, especially when Miss Wynonna leaves. Her and Nicky.” He says, looking the boy in the eye.

“I will, absolutely.” He replies solemnly. Nicolas knows for certain the boy has a little crush on his wife. He smiles at the boy’s stiff posture and serious expression.

“I trust you will, Peter. I appreciate you helping out.” He says, ruffling the boy’s hair.

Before going back to the house to say goodbye, he meets up with Joshua, his recently hired driver that has experience in this area of Sacramento Valley to make sure everyone is ready to go and join up with Wilmert’s and Carter’s groups.

“I forgot to tell you, I finally found a guy who can run our chuck wagon. Came over from Carter’s ranch. Chase vouched for him.” Joshua reports.

“Great. Saves us all from my or your cooking.” Nicolas chuckles.

 

He walks in to an empty kitchen and wonders where his wife and son went. He walks through the hall and looks into the music room. He then hears little footsteps upstairs and smiles, climbing them two at a time.

“Your son decided to get into the mud in the front yard. I was just going to change him and see you guys off.” Waverly says distractedly as she wrestles with the boy to get off his muddy pants.

Nicolas watches with a warm smile, lending a hand to speed up the process after a moment. He picks him up and carries him down the stairs while Waverly collects the dirty clothes to be immediately washed.

She stops Nicolas right before heading out the door. 

“Promise me you’ll be careful.” She says, eyes beginning to water. They’d stayed up late into the night making love after Nicole had spent a good portion of it trying to allay Waverly’s fears. She reminded her she’d been on these drives before with men ten times rougher than the group she’s going out with. She’d been fine then, she’d be fine this time too. 

“You know I will.” Nicolas says quietly as he reaches up with his hand that isn’t holding Nicky and caresses Waverly’s cheek softly. She holds his hand against her face and tries to give him a brave smile.

He bends down to let Nicky out of his arm and pulls his wife into a tight hug. He then reaches down and pats the inside of his leg. 

“By the way, this thing works like a charm. It fits perfect here too.” He says and stands back to show her.

She smiles shyly and shakes her head slowly and Nicolas grins at having taken her mind off her worry for the moment.

“And I wasn’t kidding the other night. Feel free to make another one of these for ‘us’.” He whispers in her ear. He smiles in satisfaction when he feels her chest rise with a small, excited gasp.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She demurs. They share a long look, communicating with their eyes what they already know is in their hearts.

“Alright Nicky! Come see your old man off.” Nicolas calls the boy back to him. He lifts him up high in the air making him giggle before settling him into his side. He opens the door for Waverly and they step out to the end of the back porch.

Waverly sees everyone is mounted up and eager to get going. 

She puts a hand to Nicolas’ chest and leans up and gives him a chaste kiss. “I love you. See you in three weeks.” She says as she falls back onto her heels.

“I love you too. And you, be good for mama.” Nicolas tells the boy and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

“Bye bye Dadda.” He says with an adorable pout.

Nicolas smiles at the boy, fighting off his growing emotion.

“See you soon, Son.” He whispers, pulling Waverly to him one more time and kissing her forehead. He slowly sets Nicky down and Waverly grabs his hand before he takes off after his father.

She looks on as he walks over to his horse, grabs his hat from the saddle horn and mounts up with practiced ease.

She watches him talk to Peter one more time and then with a quick wave, he signals for Joshua to open the gate and the drive is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Waverly made Nicolas a fake penis. LOL Poll: Should I include it in a naughty future chapter or nah?


	12. Plain As Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> File this one under 'Oh shit...'
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Waverly has a hard time falling asleep the first few days Nicolas is gone. She tosses and turns until she can’t stand it anymore and goes to check on Nicky. She wanders around the house, checking windows and doors on the first level. She reads or plays the piano softly until she realizes if she doesn’t at least get a few hours, she’ll be near useless the next day.

 

Her days are certainly busy. First thing in the morning she’ll open up the house to let in the early morning summer breeze. She’ll start the laundry to soak, harvest any vegetables that come ripe in their garden, goes to check the coop before Peter shows up. She’s usually half way done with her chores by the time Nicky wakes up and after feeding him and taking him to play and frolic by the river, tiring him out, she puts him down for a nap and gets ready to receive her music students.

 

On days she doesn’t have lessons, she’ll go out and help Peter, always staying within calling distance for Nicky while he naps. Sometimes Mimi will come over with her two youngest after Nicky naps and they’ll take in the late afternoon sun as the kids play in the lush grassy area between the house and small creek that runs off the river near their house.

 

Mimi always asks for stories of her time in the Yukon and Waverly usually happily obliges. After telling her about how treacherous it was getting to the Yukon, she shares what it was like being up there with eternal sun in the summer, eternal night in winter. She spoke of the people, the way women were treated much better up there, considering. She talks about Gus and of course the now famous author, Jack London.

 

She finally tells her about the circumstances of how she and Nicolas met, only mentioning that they met on the trail and when her companion perished on the river, Nicolas looked out for her and they ended up falling in love, marrying and having Nicky. She felt bad about erasing Champ from her life, but decided it was in everyone’s best interest to let him rest in the past.

 

One day though she asks about Nicolas’ scars.

 

“If you don’t want to tell the story…” Mimi says as she looks off at the kids and back at Waverly with a small smile.

Waverly takes a moment. She doesn’t mind telling it, it’s just still hard, going back to that terrifying time.

 

“You know that bear rug we have in front of the fireplace?” Waverly replies, looking at the kids too.

 

“Yes.” Mimi answers, voice raising at the end of the word. Waverly turns to look at her and Mimi’s eyebrows shoot up into her hairline at the implication. “The bear attacked him?” She asks in shock.

 

Waverly nods and swallows the small lump in her throat that always forms when recalling the story. She explains how it had caught her by surprise as it walked onto their claim, how she’d been sure her and her unborn baby were about to be killed. Then suddenly she was watching it try to tear Nicolas apart.

 

“Oh my lord.” Mimi breathes, hand to her chest.

 

“Wynonna and Yukon ended up scaring it off. Well, Wynonna shot it and it later succumbed to its injuries. Wynonna had it made into that rug.” Waverly says with a small chuckle, still baffled at her sister for doing that.

 

“How did Nicolas…? I mean he must have been in bad shape?” Mimi surmises by just the visible scars she’d seen on the man.

 

“As scared as I was when I first laid eyes on that bear, it was nothing compared to when I ran to him and saw… the damage.” Waverly says quietly. She knew for sure then she was going to lose him and she hadn’t told him how she felt. She bites back tears thinking about how he told Wynonna to bury him so they wouldn’t find out about his true gender. His one and only concern was making sure Waverly got the claim. That’s when she knew in her bones that Nicolas, _Nicole_ truly loved her and would do anything for her. How could she not feel the same?

 

She shakes her head and gives Mimi a reassuring smile.

 

“Gus, Wynonna and I were able to get his wounds cleaned and mended. It was a true miracle, but he’s here, alive and healthy.” Waverly says.

 

“Amen to that.” Mimi says with a jovial laugh.

 

“Yes, amen to that.” Waverly replies.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas moves through the herd, looking over them all as they feed happily on the lush grass of the foothills. They made sure to time it right before the real summer heat began to dry out the land. By the time they returned, the cows would be very well fed and with the exercise they get from driving back, the perfect balance of lean and fat.

 

He makes it back to camp right as dinner is being served and he makes his way to the chuck wagon to wash up and grab a plate.

 

“Thanks, Robert.” He says and turns to go sit with Joshua and Chase. As he settles in and grabs his fork, he looks back up at the cook, surprised the cook is looking back at him too before quickly turning away to help the next man in line.

 

“You guys know his story?” Nicolas asks, looking at Chase who assumed knew more than Joshua would about the new hire.

 

“He was a late hire for breeding season. Got no family that I know of. Works hard. Seems kinda beaten down, but keeps to himself.” Chase says with a shrug.

 

“You know where he’s from?” Nicolas asks.

 

Joshua just shakes his head as Chase replies. “He’s never said.”

 

Nicolas takes in the information, trying to figure out why he has such a weird feeling about the guy.

 

…

 

Waverly is outside hanging her laundry when she sees Delores riding up in a wagon. She turns and watches and sees immediately the woman is not all right.

 

She sets the sheet she was holding back into the basket and walks up to meet her.

 

“Waverly, I need help.” She says faintly before collapsing out of the wagon, blood seeping through her dress.

 

 

 

“Well, it seems she’s had a miscarriage.” The doctor informs Waverly and Mimi whom Waverly had run to when she’d helped Delores up into her guest room.

 

“Oh, poor thing.” Mimi says with a sad shake of her head. “Can we go up and see her?” She asks.

 

“Yes. She’ll need bed rest for a few days though and then she should be able to get around.” The doctor says. “Fetch me if she starts to bleed again or she develops a fever.” He adds and then takes his leave.

 

The women quietly enter the room and Mimi takes a seat next to her, holding her hand.

 

“I know I haven’t been the friendliest to you two. I thank you for helping me when I was in need.” She says, eyes downcast, tired and embarrassed.

 

“Of course, Delores. You rest. We’ll look after Sam and Ezekiel until you are on your feet.” Waverly says kindly.

 

“We are sorry for your loss.” Mimi says solemnly, knowing what it is to lose a child.

 

Delores begins to weep and Waverly sits gingerly on the end of the bed, patting her leg sympathetically.

 

Then Delores begins to speak haltingly. “I… can’t anymore… I have to get away… me and the kids. Before he kills us… He’s already killed this one. He beat me… terribly before he left and…” She ends hysterically, causing Mimi and Waverly to look at each other in shock and sadness.

 

…

 

 

“Is it true you made a fortune up there in the Klondike?” Luke, one of Les’ younger ranch hands asks Nicolas as they stood at the water trough by the chuck wagon waiting to clean up for supper one day about halfway into their cattle drive.

 

Nicolas gives the young man a look through narrow eyes. “Paul tell you to come ask me about that?” He asks, knowing Paul had been teasing him about being a millionaire once he learned from an apparently loose-lipped Mr. Watson that Nicolas had been able to pay for the ranch in full from his claim.

 

“Well, no. Just… I always heard most people came back dead broke… but you were lucky.” He shrugs, now seemingly embarrassed at the question.

 

“I suppose I was a bit luckier than some, not as lucky as others.” Nicolas says and fixes the boy with a pointed stare letting him know this was a closed subject.

 

The boy nods and moves over to the water trough. “People don’t know how to mind their own business these days.” Nicolas hears from slightly behind him. He turns to see Robert shaking his head slowly while looking at the young man dousing his dirt covered forearms into the trough.

 

Nicolas stares at him for a bit, measuring. “No, I suppose they don’t.” He replies slowly.

 

…

 

 

Robert closes up the chuck wagon and dumps the dirty water out of the trough. He crawls into his bed he set up on the buckboard that wasn’t taken up by crates of food anymore and lies down, but he doesn’t go to sleep right away.

 

He’d finally met Nicolas Haught a few days into his employment on his ranch and the second he saw him, he knew he had to belong somehow to the Haughts of Montana. The tall, lengthy frame, the shock of red hair… The resemblance was unmistakable.

 

Upon seeing him, all the sour memories came back and he couldn’t help but mentally push the blame onto this man he didn’t know, but knew of his family. That was until he’d walked around the corner to see Mr. Haught with his hat off, pushing his wet, red hair back after dunking it in the water trough.

 

He didn’t believe it at first, couldn’t believe it, but there they were, plain as day, shining out like a beacon against the summer sun, slamming him back to the incident that changed his life forever. A small series of deep, faded scars on the redhead, between left eye and hairline and a puncture mark under the same eye. No way could it be a coincidence, for these scars were obviously older than the one on the jaw, perhaps, no _certainly_ occurring when he… or _she_ … was not much older than say 5 or 6 years old. He continued to stare unabashed… _yes, he recognized the face now… picturing 20 years younger, long braided red hair… scrutinizing now… lack of facial hair  and adam’s apple…_

 

He had clamored back to the other side of the chuck wagon, eyes wide with realization as he gasped in shock. “I’ll be goddamned.” He muttered breathlessly as his brain spiraled with encountering the person he blamed for his downfall and the obvious deep secret they held.

For days he'd racked his brain and agonized over what to do with this information and then that young ranch hand had asked about Haught's Klondike claim holdings.

 

So, now he lies awake daydreaming of monetary retribution. It wouldn’t bring back his dignity or his family, but it damn well would allow him to ease some of the pain that has stretched on for nearly 20 years. Now he just had to calculate how much ‘Mr.’ Haught would be willing to pay to keep his secret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about breaking Waverly's POV and Nicolas' POV into two chapters, but thought this way packed more of a punch. What say you?


	13. I Did Okay Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and other things before SHTF...

The sun hadn’t even cleared the foothills when someone throws back Nicolas’ tent flap. “Coyotes.” Joshua says tightly, urgently and then he’s gone. Nicolas flies out of his bedroll and dresses quickly, always having his wrap on when out like this. He’s pulling on his second boot when he sees Chase riding out to the herd as Joshua wakes the rest.

 

“Yukon, Qila.” He calls to the dogs that were dozing by the fire embers as he runs to his horse and unties him quickly.

 

He catches up to Chase and Chase points to the southeast. “Some of Les’ men spotted them. There’s quite a few.” He says grimly, looking at Nicolas’ dogs.

 

He turns and commands Yukon and Qila back to the camp. “I’ll make sure they stay.” Says Robert as he slides out of the chuck wagon at the commotion. He may have an issue with the redhead, but he sure as hell ain’t gonna take it out on his dogs. He knows what a pack of coyotes can do to them, wolf dogs or not.

 

“Thanks.” He says with a nod and then he’s off.

“They’re starting to scatter the herd.” Chase spots and they speed up. They hear a couple of gunshots and then the whole herd jumps and takes off in every direction.

 

“Goddamn rookies!” Chase yells. They begin to ride straight out trying to catch the cattle before they get too far.

 

Meanwhile Paul and Les have changed course at the gunshot and try and get to the pack of coyotes before the other ranch hands fire any more shots.

 

Once they spot the coyotes, they chase them off with their horses back up to the tree line and Les reads the hand who fired off the rifle the riot act for spooking their three herds.

 

They all spend the better part of the morning and into the afternoon rounding them all up.

 

Last to come in are Joshua and Nicolas with Nicolas holding his hand up to his chest with a crude bandage around it.

 

“Got my hand caught in my damned rope.” He explains as he slides off his horse as Paul tsks at him with a chuckle.

 

“Hey, he did it roping one of yours Paul before the dumb thing fell into a ten foot ditch, so you better thank the man.” Joshua comments with a teasing grin.

 

“Well, hell. I’ll share my good whiskey with ya then.” The jovial man calls out and Nicolas tips his hat.

 

Chase comes over and inspects Nicolas’ hand that has a pretty good slice between his thumb and first finger.

 

“Robert’s got the first aid kit. Robert, can you stitch up Nicolas’ hand?” Chase asks.

 

“Sure thing.” Robert nods and goes to get the camp’s med kit.

 

Nicolas walks over and washes out the wound and sits down on a rock that Robert points him to.

 

He sets to work, disinfecting it with some cheap grain alcohol with no warning causing Nicolas to hiss. “I guess I don’t pay you for your bedside manner.” Nicolas jokes, getting a reluctant grin out of the otherwise focused man. Nicolas watches as he makes the first suture, only flinching a bit as he pulls it through.

 

Robert can’t resist the urge to look up into the redhead’s face between sutures. He’s still having a hard time wrapping his mind around that bratty five year-old girl from so long ago and this stoic, even-keeled rancher that now employs him. It sticks in his craw mightily.

 

Nicolas can feel the old man studying him and looks up from his hand to regard the scraggly looking older man.

 

“Where’d ya get that scar?” He asks conversationally. Nicolas reaches up with his uninjured hand to his jaw.

 

“Bear attacked me up in the Yukon.” The redhead responds.

 

That was not the story the older man expected to hear. That must have been brutal and he almost asked how in the world did he survive that. But those aren’t the scars he really wants to hear about.

 

“And the older ones?” He asks after a moment, gesturing to his left eye and then focusing back down at his task so the rancher can’t see his eyes.

 

Nicolas ponders which ones he means and then remembers back to when he was a kid. He has a quick recollection of Waverly asking about them long ago, when they were only acquaintances on the trail at Lake Bennett.

 

“When I was little I was bit by a dog.” He answers, but unlike his short, emotionless answer about the bear attack, the rancher explains further with sadness in his voice. “I got that poor dog killed. It wasn’t his fault. He’d been abused and I’d cornered him in my daddy’s barn.” The rancher finishes the tale with a sigh.

 

“Well, yer all fixed up, Mr. Haught.” Robert says after a few moments, trying to hide the emotion in his voice with a clearing of his throat at the unexpected candid confession.

 

“Thanks, Robert.” The rancher says, inspecting the man’s work, oblivious to the cook’s reaction to his story. The stitching wasn’t as neat and tight as Waverly’s, but they’d do. He lets Robert wrap it and then nods in appreciation.

 

Robert watches him get up and walk back to his tent, his heart suddenly a bit conflicted as the surprising exchange almost makes him change his mind on his scheme. Almost.

 

…

 

 

“I have a little bit saved up, from my music lessons.” Waverly adds as she sits with Mimi at her breakfast table. Delores had been recovered from her miscarriage for a few days now and is still adamant she leave before her husband returns.

 

She’d told both women about the horrible abuse she’d suffered at the hands of him and she’d been noticing her daughter had been growing very quiet and withdrawn as well. She couldn’t get out of her what was wrong, but she had an idea and it was the final straw for her.

 

“I can pitch in a bit too.” Mimi says with a confident nod.

 

“I’ll ask Wynonna to help with relocating her. She says she has an aunt, recently widowed they can go stay with. As far as she knows, Les doesn’t know where she lives.” Waverly states.

 

With a plan in mind, Waverly heads over to Delores’ to see when she can be ready.

 

Even Champ wouldn’t have done the things that Carter had done to his wife, Waverly had thought when she listened to Delores’ story. It also has made her think just how very lucky she is to have Nicolas.

 

She was already missing him greatly and even with the whole thing with Delores distracting her, she realized just how much she relied on him for comfort and companionship and just his touch in general and Nicole’s touch in the evenings when it was just the two of them.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas can see scattered buildings signaling they were close to town and feels his horse kick into gear just a little bit faster. After three weeks of living outside with a bunch of cowboys, chasing stampeding cows and not bathing and missing his family something fierce, he was so ready to get home.

 

They still had a good few hours to go leading the two herds in. The job was made a bit easier though as Carter had detoured and taken most of his herd that was ready directly to the slaughter house halfway to town.

 

Still, Nicolas and Paul wouldn’t be back to the ranches until late having made a plan to put them all up at Wilmert’s for the night and then separate them in the morning.

 

“Looks like we are about to get a nice summer storm.” Paul says as he rides up next to Nicolas, studying the sky that is darkening from the night and heavy, moisture pregnant clouds.

 

“Saves you from having to bathe another week!” Joshua nudges Luke who nearly shoves him off his horse as the cowboy laughs.

 

The air goes from a pleasant warm to oppressive and sticky and by the time they reach Wilmert’s ranch, they are all soaked to the bone, horses muddy up to their bellies as the ground rumbles with thunder and the sky splits open with bright flashes of lightening.

 

“So glad this stayed away until we got back!” Joshua yells over the cacophony of pounding rain and thunder as he helps round up the last of the cattle and he and Nicolas bring the gates closed hurriedly.

 

They jump back on their horses and nod at each other, forgoing any parting pleasantries in exchange for getting indoors like the rest of the crew had done already.

 

…

 

 

Waverly looks out Nicky’s window just as a long, giant bolt of lightening strikes and she gasps in surprise when she sees silhouetted for a split second a single rider coming up the road towards the house.

 

She makes sure Nicky’s crib gate is up and rushes down stairs, stopping halfway and going back up to grab some towels. She waits at the back kitchen door, opening it and standing out on the porch when she sees the barn light go off and Nicolas close the door. An overwhelming urge to run out and greet him comes over her and so she sets the towels down on the chair, taking the steps quickly and nearly slipping and falling as her slippered feet hit the mud.

 

Nicolas hurries his pace and she can hear him laughing in great surprise at his wife’s actions. When they are feet apart, she jumps into his arms, confident he’ll catch her.

 

“What in the world are you doin’?” He asks around a crooked, amused grin.

 

“Greeting my husband.” She says breathlessly as she smashes their lips together knocking his hat nearly off his head. He tightens his grip with his sore hand around her waist and grabs his hat with the other.

 

They kiss sloppily, doused by rain as Nicolas walks them carefully up the stairs. He doesn’t set Waverly down until they are inside the house.

 

“We better get out of these wet clothes.” Waverly giggles as she makes quick work of her simple work dress leaving her in just her underwear and camisole.

 

Nicolas strips down to just his breeches, wrap and undershirt and races after Waverly as she turns tail and runs to the stairs. He catches her on the top landing and presses her against the wall, capturing her chilled, wet lips. It doesn’t take long until they are warm again, Nicolas’ hands trailing over her shoulders down her sides to her butt where he presses into her and squeezes until she gasps into his mouth.

 

She’s never made love with _Nicolas_ before and wonders what it would be like.

 

She pulls back and looks into his eyes, biting her lip with raw anticipation.

 

“I made it.” Is all she needs to get out before Nicolas is taking her by the hand and pulling her into the bedroom, eyes blazing, despite being wet, cold and bone tired.

 

She practically runs to her nightstand table, opening the drawer and pulling it out, lying it on the bed for Nicolas to see. He quickly picks it up and holds up the various straps and fasteners as he feels himself react viscerally to what he’s going to do with it. What his wife wants him to do with it.

 

Before he can even ask his wife to help, Waverly’s already sliding down his underwear as Nicolas puts the phallus against him. Waverly quickly brings the leather straps around where they need to be and adjusts them until there’s a nice, tight fight and Nicolas swipes his tongue across his lips.

 

Waverly lies on the bed slowly, opening her legs to him and he quickly climbs onto the bed on one knee, settling himself between her legs as Waverly’s chest heaves and her eyes darken.

 

“Let me.” Waverly says and she reaches down, coating her fingers with her essence and then rubbing it on the phallus. Nicolas reaches under the phallus collecting his own wetness and runs it over the phallus as well, his and Waverly’s fingers rubbing over and under each other.

 

“Lean forward.” Waverly says as she grabs the phallus and guides Nicolas slowly down, resting the tip at her opening.

“Push in slow.” She asks and then removes her hand and brings it around his neck. Their eyes lock together as he does as told, pushing his hips forward ever so slowly, heart pounding hard as he watches his wife’s face go from concentration, to slight unease and then when he feels himself slide all the way in, pure, unadulterated pleasure.

 

He holds most of his weight on one elbow as he experiments with moving his hips ever so slowly, out, back in, out, back in. He feels himself harden and pulse as he watches Waverly’s expression in rapt fascination.

 

“Nicolas, you feel so good. So good.” She gets out dreamily as she begins to move against him in a slow, deep rhythm.

 

“I missed you so much, Sweetheart.” He whispers as he kisses her jawline. He begins to move a little faster and feels an overwhelming sense of pride at the look of pure bliss in Waverly’s eyes as her mouth stays open slightly and with each stroke, elicits a quickening of her breath until she’s moaning, long and openly.

 

“Yes, Nicolas, yes.” She breathes out and Nicolas leans fully onto her, moving his hips in earnest now as Waverly’s legs wrap around him.

 

“Mmmm, yes, Nic…” She begins crying out and suddenly she goes still and her lips search out Nicolas’. He covers hers with his and delights as she moans out her release around his tongue.

 

He continues to move inside her, feeling the tendrils of his own orgasm as he rubs against the base of the phallus. Waverly senses this and presses her heels into his back, encouraging him to take what he needs.

 

He’s panting now as he moves with purpose, squeezing his eyes shut until he feels a hand on his jaw. “That’s it, Nic.” She says sweetly and then he’s tumbling over with a shudder and a deep moan.

 

He collapses bonelessly on top of her and lets out a long satisfied sigh making Waverly giggle lightly.

 

“I did okay then?” She asks around a smug smile.

 

He moves his hips, burying himself inside her a bit more, making her gasp and igniting the fire all over again.

 

“You tell _me_ , Mrs. Haught.”


	14. Les Carter

Nicole and Waverly lay in bed looking at each other even though the sky is just turning purple, the sunrise still a ways away.

 

Waverly had been the first to wake and she had turned in Nicole’s arms when she’d felt a scratchy fabric, looking down to see that Nicole’s hand was wrapped in a bandage. She feels guilty she didn’t even notice it last night.

 

Nicole holds it between them for a second before gingerly wrapping it back around Waverly’s back.

 

“Roping a calf that got separated from the herd. Rope slipped and I cut my hand.” Nicole shrugs. “Nothing bad, just a couple of stitches…”

 

“Stitches? Who did them?” Waverly asks as she brings the hand back around and begins to unwrap it. She inspects as Nicole looks at her, heart swelling with warmth at her concern.

 

“Robert a new hire who ran our chuck wagon. He wasn’t as good as you, but did an alright job.” Nicole says as Waverly slips out of bed.

 

“Where are you going?” Nicole pouts as she sits up too. She marvels at Waverly’s nude form as she comes back with ointment and fresh bandages. Something she keeps on hand in the washroom with either Nicky or Nicolas coming in with all sorts of cuts and scrapes on the ranch.

 

She settles back down on the bed, sitting in front of Nicole as she cares for the wound and then wraps it back up. She places a soft kiss to it and sets aside the items, taking Nicole’s face in her hands and bringing their lips together.

 

“I’m so glad you are home. I missed you.” Waverly says as she pulls away, thinking about what all has happened as well since she’s been gone. She begins to tell Nicole when she notices Nicole’s eyes are darkening as she takes her in, sitting cross-legged in front of her, still completely naked.

 

“I guess we’ll talk later.” Waverly gasps as Nicole leans into Waverly, effectively pushing her over gently as she settles between her legs.

 

 

 

They sit at the breakfast table some hours later, Waverly watching with a smile on her face as Nicolas wolfs down biscuits and gravy, eggs and numerous slices of bacon.

 

“Did you eat out there at _all_?” Waverly asks with a giggle.

 

“We did, but we skipped supper and dinner yesterday so we could get home.” Nicolas says around a bite of bacon. Waverly gets up to fill his coffee cup again and sits back down, looking at Nicolas expectantly.

 

“So, about that thing Mimi asked about? The end of summer jubilee show?” Waverly reminds. They’d finally gotten around to Waverly sharing what had been happening but were interrupted by Nicky stirring in his bedroom.

 

Nicolas looks over at Nicky who has since finished eating and is walking around with his stuffed bunny, practicing his quickly expanding vocabulary. “What do you think buddy, wanna go hear your mama go sing on stage?” He asks as the boy walks over to him arms up wanting to be picked up.

 

Waverly beams. “There’ll be a few nights that I’ll have to go into town and practice with the musicians of course.” She says looking at Nicolas with a hopeful smile.

 

“Sweetheart, you just let me know when. We’ll hold down the fort here.” He says as he gives Nicky a slice of bacon and sets him back down.

 

“You sure I should do it though? I mean, I’ll be singing in front of the whole town!” Waverly asks as she sits back down and picks at her breakfast.

 

“Mimi asked you right? She’s heard you sing. She knows you are good enough. I know you are good enough.” Nicolas smiles reassuringly.

 

He reaches over and squeezes her hand.

 

“Listen, I have to get out there and help the hands separate the herds. I’ll be back for supper.” He says and takes his dishes to the sink. “Thank you for breakfast.” He adds over his shoulder. He then walks back to the table and leans down to kiss Waverly after whispering in her ear. “And for last night… and this morning…”

 

He smiles proudly when he gets a breathy ‘ _thank you too’_ in response as he ruffles Nicky’s hair.

 

He then heads out, grabbing his hat he’d left on the chair outside the night before, his mind going to the other bit of news Waverly had told him. He was not looking forward to the fallout when Carter got home in a few days.

 

...

 

As Waverly began getting ready for her jubilee performance, her mind is also occupied with what will happen once Delores’ husband returns. She is nervous, especially after the stories Delores had told her. Stories she hadn’t passed on to Nicolas, in fear of what her noble husband might want to do to the man if he knew the entire truth. She reconciled that in her mind, she was ultimately protecting Nicolas.

 

“Hello? Mrs. Haught?” She hears a man call out from her back porch as she sits at her breakfast table, flipping through the songbook that Mimi had leant her. She gets up and looks through the screen, seeing an older, weathered man with his hat in his hands, thinning gray hair slicked back and scraggly matching beard.

 

“Yes, can I help you?” She asks, staying behind the screen.

 

“My name is Robert Svane, I was hired to help on your ranch.” He calls out as he steps a bit closer coming to the foot of the stairs.

 

She recalls the name and opens the screen door, stepping out. “You stitched up my husband’s hand.” She says with a small smile. “Thank you for doing that.” She says sincerely.

 

“Yes, ma’am. Was nothing though. Glad to help.” He nods humbly. He clears his throat and looks around as Waverly waits patiently to see what he’s been sent to ask or tell her.

 

“Is there something you needed Robert?” Waverly prompts politely despite beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable.

 

Robert had just wanted to meet the woman that had been keeping Haught’s secret and see the boy that they were pretending was hers. He hadn’t been able to really glean any information without it becoming suspicious, so this was probably the best he could do, getting a look at the woman who was complicit in this whole charade.

 

He felt a stab of guilt, seeing that she seemed very sweet, and she was quite beautiful. He was incredibly curious about the whole arrangement they had, but the opportunity to gain from it was far more important to him, so he vowed to keep his questions to himself.

 

But then a little auburn haired boy peeked out from behind Waverly and Robert smiled. “That your boy?” He asks, craning his neck to get a better look.

 

Waverly looks down and smiles, pulling the boy tight to her leg. “Yes. This is Nicky.” She says proudly, her discomfort momentarily forgotten.

 

“Looks just like his dad.” Robert remarks, looking back up at Waverly with a smile that didn’t quite sit right with Waverly.

 

“Well, I need to get him down for a nap if you’ll excuse me.” Waverly says, not bothering to press him on why he had called on her at the house.

 

“Have a good day, Mrs. Haught.” He says and turns around, walking back to the barn as he puts his hat back on.

 

“That was strange.” Waverly mutters as she ushers Nicky back in the house.

 

 

…

 

 

It had been a few days since Robert’s encounter with Waverly and he’d been thinking about a good time to put his plan in motion. He’s deep in thought when he hears the thunder of hooves and turns and watches as his former boss, Les Carter comes charging up to the barn on his horse.

 

“Where’s Haught?!” He yells at him, ripping off his riding gloves.

 

Robert merely points to the far paddock and looks on as Carter stalks over, fists clinched, anger pouring off of him.

 

Robert props the shovel against the stall he’d been mucking out and ambles over towards the far paddock as well, wondering what’s going on.

 

“Haught!” He hears Carter yell, obviously spotting the redhead.

 

Robert stands against the far wall, partially obscured by bales of hay as he watches the impending confrontation.

 

“Where’s your goddamned wife?!” He bellows as the two continue to walk towards one another, Nicolas’ face contorted in irritation and confusion, Carter’s face a mask of fury.

 

“What?!” Nicolas shouts back as he stops at the paddock gate about to open it when Carter stops short of it.

 

“My wife and kids are gone! Your wife helped ‘em! Gave them goddamn money to leave me! Now where is she?! She’s got some fucking explaining to do!” Carter rages as Nicolas finally throws open the gate to stand toe to toe with the irate rancher.

 

“My wife did no such thing. Your wife left you because you are a piece of shit husband!” Nicolas yells back, incensed he’d bring his wife into this.

 

Nicolas doesn’t have time to even react as Carter levels him with a punch, sending him straight to the ground. He’s stunned as he grabs his jaw, feeling the welt already.

 

“You tell your whore wife to stay out of my goddamn business or I’ll..” He doesn’t even finish his sentence before Nicolas scrambles back to his feet and tackles Carter, landing straight on him as Carter loses his breath at the impact of his back hitting the dirt.

 

As he struggles for breath, Nicolas punches him once and then grabs his neck, leaning down into his face, eyes blazing and teeth tightly clinched despite the throbbing in his jaw.

 

“If you talk to, threaten or even _think_ of touching my wife, I’ll kill you. Do you understand me?” He gets out in a barely audible menacing voice. When Carter doesn’t respond, Nicolas’ hand squeezes his throat. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! He roars into his face.

 

Finally the man nods, his eyes wide with fear but also unbridled anger at being bested by the tall, lanky rancher.

 

Nicolas stares at him for another long second before releasing his throat and then pushing up off of him roughly.

 

“Now get the hell out of my barn.” He seethes, following the other rancher until he’s on his horse. Carter gives him one more long look of utter hatred before kicking his horse into a gallop. Nicolas doesn’t take his eyes off the man until he is off his property.

 

Robert slinks away quietly, shocked at the display of rage the red head displayed at the other rancher upon mentioning Waverly. He now knows his plan will certainly work, but he needs to proceed cautiously.

 

…

 

 

Nicolas holds a cold compress to his jaw as he looks evenly at his wife’s concerned and contrite face.

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you the extent I helped Delores. I didn’t think Mimi would give him all that information.” Waverly says, astounded that her friend would tell that monster all of their involvement.

 

She’d been sick when she learned that Carter had come and attacked Nicolas for what had happened.

 

Nicolas sighs and gets up, putting the compress back in the icebox. “Paul came over after Carter had left. He told me Carter came to him first and he’d been the one to tell him what you and Mimi had done. Apparently Mimi tells her husband everything.” Nicolas says, looking at Waverly pointedly.

 

Waverly bristles at that and she stands too, looking into Nicolas’ eyes. “I had no idea Carter would…” She begins indignantly.

 

“Had no idea what, Waverly? That he’d find out his wife’s two closest friends helped her pack up and leave while he was gone? Or that he’d come looking to blame someone, reacting violently, like you damn well knew he did with his family?” Nicolas asks, voice raising as he talked.

 

Waverly recoils, shocked at Nicolas’ outburst. He immediately softens somewhat, but he’s still angry. Or perhaps hurt she didn’t confide in him fully. They both fall back into their seats with a heavy sigh.

 

“If you knew he was that awful to them, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you say you had Wynonna get involved and that you gave her money? You know how this country works! He could literally get you in trouble for child abduction of his own kids!” He says with a disbelieving, short shake of his head.

 

“He was abusing them _all_ , Nicolas! And not just beating them.  His daughter, Samantha.. he was...” She breaks down, not able to finish, tears in her eyes.

 

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” He says sadly, getting back up and then squatting in front of her as she sits, taking her in his arms. “But you know how the law works. As terrible as I feel for her and as much as I’d like to string Carter up, I have to worry about you and Nicky first.” He whispers into her hair as he tightens his hold on her.

 

She relaxes at his words and holds onto him, tears leaking out of her eyes even as she squeezes them tight.

 

“I understand your anger with me, but I wouldn’t have done it any differently at the time. He killed her unborn baby, Nicolas. Hit her until the baby died, right in our guest room bed.  He's an absolute monster...” She says, sobbing by the end of her words.

 

Nicolas closes his eyes slowly at hearing that detail, holding his wife tighter as she wept, leaving the tears in his eyes unchecked as they fall down his own cheeks as he swallows back his own anguish and anger.

 

 

 


	15. Just About Anything to Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...

Carter steers clear of Nicolas, sending Chase if they need to do any interacting between their ranches. Nicolas is still leery of the volatile man and makes Waverly promise she’s always accompanied when she’s out and about by Peter or Wynonna when she’s in town. Waverly bristled at that, but upon seeing Nicolas’ true fear, she’d relented.

 

It was also Waverly’s idea to have the Wilmerts over for dinner one night too to clear the air and make a mutual promise that they’d have each other in their corner if Carter did try and get the law involved. Mimi had said the doctor would certainly corroborate their story about Delores’ miscarriage and they’d hoped that would be enough. Nicolas didn’t really trust the rancher though as he’d been friends with Carter for a long time but Mimi seemed to understand, so that was something.  As far as Nicolas knew, all Carter had done was hire some private investigators who’d so far turned up nothing, according to Chase.  

 

Eventually, their attention turned back to the ranch for Nicolas and the jubilee performance for Waverly. They’d thrown themselves into their respective tasks, only really seeing each other before bed. But Nicolas was happy to lay in bed and listen to Waverly's plans for the songs she'd sing and soothe her when she had thoughts of doubt on whether she'd be good enough.

 

 

Faster than anyone realized, it was the end of August and time for the jubilee. Waverly had been a bundle of nerves, so much so that Nicolas sent her on ahead with Mimi with the promise Nicolas would have him and their son ready and on time in their seats before the show started.

 

“Come here, Nicky.” Nicolas calls to his son, exasperated. He’d been trying to get the little pair of knickers on the boy for about 15 minutes.

 

Finally, he’d wrangled him into them and pulled on his shoes and headed to the wagon. He checked his timepiece realizing they’d have to hurry to make it to the opening of the show.

 

He didn’t see Robert standing inside the door of the barn, watching them leave.

 

…

 

Nicolas arrives just in time with Nicky and smiles his thanks as the usher shows them to their seats. They are seated near the front, Nicolas smiling when he sees his name and Nicky’s written on a piece of paper. He takes his seat, forgoing Nicky’s and just putting him on his knee.

 

A young woman with soft blue eyes sitting next to Nicky’s empty seat turns to Nicolas and grins wide, batting her eyelashes.

 

“I think it’s so charming when a man takes care of a child.” She says enthusiastically.

 

“My wife thinks so too.” Nicolas says with a dimpled grin as the smile on the woman’s face slips slightly.

 

“Will she be joining you tonight, or has she left you on your own?” She asks and Nicolas’ eyebrow raises at the brazen question.

 

“She’s actually performing tonight. Her name’s Waverly Haught.” Nicolas replies proudly.

 

“Oh. Oh!” The woman says in obvious surprise. She blushes a bit. “I didn’t realize. Now I recognize Nicky. I take lessons from your wife.” The young woman says with a now appropriately cordial smile.

 

“Excellent. And what is your name so I can let her know we’ve met?” Nicolas asks with a crooked smile.

 

“Um.. Alexandria.” She stutters a bit.

 

Nicolas nods acutely. “I’ve committed it to memory, Miss Alexandria.” He grins as she nods dumbly and turns back to face the stage.

 

 

Nicky gets a bit restless as the program goes on, and truth be told Nicolas does too. He should have asked when Waverly went on. He claps politely as the current act ends and wonders if he could perhaps walk around with the boy, but doesn’t want to miss Waverly. Just as he’s weighing his decision the host of the show appears and announces Waverly.

 

“And now a special treat for you all. She’s a recent resident to Sacramento and a music teacher who’s quickly becoming very popular, please welcome songstress, Waverly Haught!”

 

Nicky perks up upon hearing his mama’s name and Nicolas lifts him a bit so he can see her. He squeals and starts saying ‘ _mamamama’_ , making the audience members around them chuckle.

 

The band begins to play and Nicolas can’t take his eyes off his wife dressed in a crisp white shirt, wide brimmed bonnet and a red and white striped skirt as she belts out a lively _There’ll Be a Hot Time in the Old Town Tonight._

 

He’s mesmerized by her as she plays with the audience, dancing her away around stage. At one point he thinks she sees them and gives them a little wink and wave and he’s absolutely taken by her, even more so than when he first saw her on the steamship.

 

When the last note sounds, the crowd erupts into raucous cheers and applause and Nicolas is blown away.

 

She then slows and steps to the center of the stage and Nicolas is momentarily caught off guard as Wynonna slips passed him and takes Nicky’s empty seat.

 

“You had no idea you married such a diamond in the rough, did ya?” Wynonna boasts smugly as Nicolas stares at her.

 

He wants to ask where the heck the older sister had blown in from, but he hears the piano begin to play and turns his full attention to Waverly as he lets Wynonna take Nicky from his hands absently. He recognizes the song immediately and settles in his seat as Waverly begins singing the ballad _Beautiful Dreamer._

He watches with rapt attention, heart swelling as Waverly pours all her emotion into the song and Nicolas swears she’s looking right at him when she sings it, though he can’t be sure. He lets her voice wash over him nonetheless and it brings him back to the first time he’d heard that beautiful voice when he had gotten sick on the trek up to the Klondike. It feels like a lifetime ago, but he smiles through misty eyes thinking how easy it was to fall in love with the strong, beautiful brunette.

 

And look at them now…

 

He doesn’t even realize she’d finished singing until he hears applause and looks around to see there’s barely a dry eye in the audience.

 

He looks over at Wynonna who also has a few tears in her eyes.

 

“Take your son, will ya. He’s squirming too much.” She huffs, but Nicolas can hear the raw emotion in her voice.

 

They have to wait through a few more acts, but as soon as the last one is finished, the trio get up and go to the side of the stage. They have to wait for a bit as Waverly keeps getting stopped by townsfolk and fellow performers alike.

 

Finally, she makes it to her family and she approaches rather shyly. “Did you like it?” She asks with a happy but tentative smile.

 

Nicolas just looks at her, eyes full of wonder and love. “I had no idea. You were sensational.” He says. Waverly sighs happily with a kind of relief that makes Nicolas’ heart soar. He knows that his opinion is all that matters to her and it causes a lump in his throat.

 

“Well, I knew. You were amazing.” Wynonna deadpans and Waverly pulls her into a rough hug that Wynonna fights all the way.

 

“Mamamama!” They hear from Nicolas’ knee and Waverly laughs, picking the boy up.

 

“Did you like the singing?” She asks as she kisses the boy’s forehead.

 

“He recognized you right away.” Nicolas smiles as the two share a sweet look.

 

“Well, I hate to be the wet blanket, but I have to ride out tonight.” Wynonna says regretfully as she tugs on Nicky’s ear playfully.

 

“You just got back..” Waverly pouts.

 

“Short trip. One of the Marshalls in the area needs back up tonight.” She explains.

 

“Please be careful.” Waverly says seriously.

 

“Always am.” She smiles and gives them all a quick squeeze and heads out with the promise to show up unannounced like she always does.

 

Nicolas is about to suggest dinner when a portly man with a waxed mustache and aggressively receding hairline comes up to Waverly.

 

“Jim Talbot. Caught your act, Mrs. Haught. You’ve got real talent. Stage presence too. Ever thought of making a career out of it?” He asks in a rush as he pulls out a business card.

 

“Um, no, not really.” She sputters, surprised at the sudden appearance of the man.

 

“You really should consider it. You really are special and I know talent when I see it. Talk it over with your husband. I’ll be here in town for a few days at the Inn. Come see me.” He says with a quick bow and then he is off into the crowd.

 

Waverly looks at Nicolas wide eyed and beaming just as Mimi comes bounding up.

 

“You know who that was, right?” She asks excitedly, looking off in his direction.

 

“Jim Talbot?” Waverly responds with rather clueless shrug, still beaming at the man’s high praise.

 

“He represents Mary Garden and Alma Gluck… He’s THE person to know for show business!” Mimi says incredulously. “What did he say to you?” She asks excitedly.

 

“To come see him while he’s in town. He says I have real talent.” Waverly says with a small, intrigued smile.

 

“Nicolas! Your wife is going to be a star!” Mimi shouts, grabbing hold of his forearm with a delighted giggle.

 

…

 

They have dinner at one of the al fresco restaurants set up for the jubilee in relative quiet. Both are still reeling from what Jim Talbot was offering and trying to get their heads around it.

 

The ride back starts off quietly too until Waverly speaks up. “What are you thinking, Nic?” She asks cautiously.

 

He sighs, wondering if he should be honest about his thoughts or just put them aside and go for whatever it is Waverly wants to do.

 

“It’s a lot to think about.” He says, deciding on something right down the middle.

 

“It is…” She says quietly, settling back into her seat. Nicolas looks at her, expecting more, but is met with only silence.

 

He decides to let it be. If she decides she wants to pursue this, it will change their lives dramatically and Nicolas isn’t sure he’s ready for that yet as they just got the ranch up and running.  He does know that if it's truly what she wants to do, he isn't going to stand in her way, or worse, say she can't.

 

 

They pull up to the front of the house and Nicolas brakes the horses and hops out of the wagon, helping Waverly out first and then picking up a sleeping Nicky.

Waverly is ominously silent and Nicolas knows he’s messed this up. He’d said before that if she wanted to travel around and sing, he’d be right by her side. But that was before he thought it could be a real possibility, not that she wasn’t potentially talented enough though.  This was just so unexpected.  

 

“I’ll see you inside.” Waverly says as she takes Nicky from Nicolas. She turns and walks up the stairs without a look back.

 

“Goddamn it.” Nicolas mutters as he climbs back up the wagon and rides it to the barn.

 

He’s in the middle of hanging up the horses’ tack when he hears footsteps coming in through the door.

 

“Look, Waverly, I’m sorry…” He says but stops when he turns and sees it isn’t Waverly, but Robert. He walks towards Nicolas slowly and Nicolas sees a different man. No longer slouched as if he’s trying to disappear into the ground. His eyes aren’t lost and sad, they’re focused, resolute.

 

“The dog that bit you… his name was Argus. Do you remember that? I found him tied to a tree, near death. He’d already come so far with me as I’d spent nearly a year building up his trust. He was a good dog…” He stops a couple of feet from Nicolas, eyes meeting his with new purpose.

 

“I lost everything because of the actions of a stupid little girl. And now that little girl is all grown up with a really big secret. A secret I’m pretty sure she’d be willing to do just about anything to keep.”

 

 


	16. Never Be Sorry About That

Waverly waits in their bedroom for a little over an hour before getting a bit worried. She knows it doesn’t take Nicolas more than 15 minutes to put the horses up.

 

She walks downstairs and is surprised to see him sitting at the breakfast table in the dark with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and the bottle sitting next to it. Even though she’s well in his peripheral vision, he doesn’t acknowledge her, staring at the wall opposite the table, seemingly somewhere else entirely.

 

“Nicolas?” She asks in mild alarm. She’s never seen him like this.

 

He looks over at her slowly and she quietly gasps at the lifelessness in his eyes. The sound seems to break him out of his trance.

 

“You should go see Mr. Talbot tomorrow. He’s right. You are special. If it’s what you want, and I think it is, I will support you one hundred per cent.” He says, his eyes warming a bit as he seems to come fully back to wherever his mind had gone too.

 

She appreciates his words, but she senses something else is wrong. Really wrong. She walks over to him and slips into his lap tentatively. She looks into his eyes as her hands go to either side of his face.

 

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?” She asks, feeling a deep sense of dread welling up inside her. “Where were you just now?”

 

He doesn’t answer her, just lays his head against her chest and breathes her in deeply as his arms go around her waist tightly. There’s an almost desperateness to it and all Waverly feels like she can do is hold him as well, hoping he’ll tell her soon.

 

…

 

 

The next morning Nicolas seems a bit better, but his eyes still have a haunted look. Waverly tries a couple of other times to ask him what is wrong, but he just gives her a small smile and tells her he is fine.

 

“How about I take you into town to meet Mr. Talbot while I go to the bank. I’ve got something I need to take care of. Then I’ll join you, if that’s okay?” Nicolas asks as he finishes breakfast.

 

“Oh, um, shouldn’t we, like, talk about it all?” Waverly asks, pleased he’s seemed to come around to the idea, but it seems sudden, forced.

 

He stands and pulls her out of her seat, keeping hold of her hands as he looks down at her earnestly. “Do you want this, Waverly? If you didn’t have me and Nicky, would you want what Mr. Talbot offers you?”

 

“But I do have you two and I wouldn’t change that…” Waverly says with some indignation.

 

“Isn’t this a dream of yours though? Like the ranch was for me?” He asks, almost desperate. He sees she’s not convinced so he continues. “We can hire a nanny for Nicky, he can join you! He’s not even school aged yet, so it wouldn’t be a big deal and…”

 

“You wouldn’t join too?” Waverly asks, eyes rounding in surprise.

 

“I would… later, once I got the ranch established. Get Joshua working on all the ins and outs…” Nicolas reasons quickly.

 

Waverly takes a step back. Something doesn’t feel quite right, but perhaps its just Nicolas trying hard to support her despite having reservations. But still, it’s like he’s…

 

“You just trying to get rid of us, Nic?” She says, meaning it in complete jest, but the look on Nicolas’ face, even though it’s just a flash, makes her pause before he schools his features and gives her a sweet smile.

 

“No, Waverly. I will miss you like crazy, but I do think you’ll regret it for the rest of your life if you don’t see where it can take you. I will always be with you, either by your side, or waiting for you here at home…” He says with such conviction, Waverly feels she doesn’t even have a choice now. And she knows he’s absolutely right. She _would_ regret at least not hearing what Mr. Talbot has to offer.

 

“Alright, Nic. Let’s meet with him.” She says with an excited smile.

 

He beams, giving her that sweet dimpled smile she loves so much before pulling her into a tight hug so she can’t see his look of utter relief.

 

…

 

Nicolas sits in the bank lobby, heart in his throat. He replays the exchange with Robert, feeling sick with each thing the old man’s words brought up in his memory.

 

She remembers just wanting to pet the big dog and suddenly there was pain and blood. She recalls her father suddenly appearing and then her mother. A cloth pressed against the pain. Scared voices and the words ‘ _Her eye!’ Oh God, her face!’_ She remembers being quickly carried out of the barn, hearing raised, angry voices then.

 

What she doesn’t remember or wasn’t privy to, Robert had filled her in. He’d been made to pull the dog out of the barn. He’d described to her how the dog cowered in fear, knowing he’d done something wrong. He told her how her father made him shoot him. Shoot his own dog, right then and there.

 

He’d been fired of course for hiding the dog, knowing it was still aggressive. He was blacklisted in the entire state of Montana as well when the extent of the damage to Nicole’s face had been seen by her mother. The scars that didn’t do her any favors as a desirable maiden but served her well as life as a man ironically were the ones that revealed her past anyway.

 

But the real heart-wrenching part of his story that made Nicole numb with guilt was the fact that he wasn’t able to find work for a long time and his wife and young son had taken ill. He had no means to care for them and in the end, he was left alone, a broken man.

 

_“All I want from you is enough for me to go buy myself a little piece of land and live off of it until I join my family.” He tells her. “I don’t want to ruin your life, even though you did mine.” He adds as he stares at her, his eyes cold and hard as a mason’s chisel._

_“I just need $2000 and I’ll disappear.” He says, finally naming his price._

It’s doable _, thinks Nicolas. It’ll hurt a bit, but they have the money._

_“How do I know I can trust you?” Nicolas asks as he tries desperately to think of a way out of this that can assure his secret is kept. The only way he can think of, he doesn’t know if he can do._

_“You can’t know. But like I said, I don’t want to ruin your life. Whatever you have with that woman, Waverly, she seems… good. I’d hate for her to get in trouble, which she would…” He says matter of fact and Nicolas takes a step towards him, thinking maybe she could…_

_“I have a letter, sitting on my bed where I’m boarding. If I’m not there by morning I left instructions to have it delivered to the sheriff.” Robert says as if reading the rancher’s mind._

_“I’ll need a few days to get the money. Most is still tied up in gold in the Klondike.” Nicolas tells him. It’s a lie, but he needs some time. Time to think and decide what to tell Waverly._

_“I can give you three.” He says and turns to walk out of the barn._

_“How will I…” Nicolas starts after him and he turns around._

_I’ll get you a message when and where.” He says and continues to walk outside._

Do it, do it now _. His mind urges and Nicolas jogs after him. He rounds the barn to see Robert has taken a horse and is galloping hard, away from town._

_“Goddamn it.” Nicolas says, knowing by the time he gets his horse, Robert will be lost in the night. He tries anyway, riding for nearly an hour before giving up, knowing it is fruitless in the moonless night. He also realizes he probably isn’t even boarding anywhere but camping out in the foothills, hidden._

 

…

 

 

“Nicolas, are you sure that is okay? It’s so soon.” Waverly asks, nearly bouncing with excitement as she pushes Nicky in his pram.

 

Mr. Talbot had offered for Waverly to travel with him back to San Francisco to meet some of the songstresses he’s been working with and to Nicolas, it couldn’t have been better timing.

 

He felt bad about practically pushing Waverly to Mr. Talbot, but for her own safety and Nicky’s, he needed her away from him and the ranch for a while.

 

He’d decided not to let on at all about Robert, hoping to have the situation resolved when they came back, one way or another. He just couldn’t put her through anything else after Tucker, the bear attack. He knows if he told her about Robert, she would insist on staying and if thinks went bad, he’d never forgive himself.

 

“I’m sure. Especially since Mrs. Halloway can join you to take care of Nicky. It will be a couple of days and I’ll be excited to hear all about it when you come back.” He says with a reassuring smile.

 

“Well, at least it isn’t three weeks.” Waverly teases as she loops her arm through Nicolas’ as he takes over pushing Nicky’s pram.

 

“Right.” Nicolas smiles as he pats her hand that’s wrapped around his biceps.

 

…

 

The day before Waverly and Nicky are to leave, Wynonna shows up and Nicolas couldn’t have been happier about the timing. He calls her to the barn and ushers her up into the hayloft.

 

“Waverly’s gonna be so mad if she catches us up here…” Wynonna jokes as she follows Nicolas up the ladder. Nicolas turns and offers her his hand, which she swats away and stomps over to a bale and plops down.

 

“What’s going on?” She asks, immediately picking up on Nicolas’ tense mood.

 

He explains everything to Wynonna about Robert, including her plan when she hands over the money.

 

She sits, still and quiet for a long time, staring down through the wood slats of the loft.

 

“You want me to go with Waverly don’t you?” She says, even though it isn’t really a question.

 

“If it gets out, I’ll need you to get her far way. Get her to change her name, get the money out of the bank and under her new name…” Nicolas says as he paces slowly in front of the ladder.

 

“I think you need my help more.” Wynonna states, looking up at him with concern.

 

“We both know you have to put your sister and Nicky first.” Nicolas says. Wynonna doesn’t argue.

 

“Can I enlist someone else for you then? How about Jack?” Wynonna asks, a hopeful tone in her voice.

 

“He’s out on his book tour and besides he’s got Bessie who is expecting. I don’t want anyone else tangled up in this. They’re gonna want to know details and, well, what I’m planning to do if it goes bad.” Nicolas says wearily as he scrubs his face.

 

“Waverly’s gonna know something’s up if I go with her to San Francisco.” Wynonna reasons.

 

“I’ll call off Mrs. Halloway. That way you can just step in, like an emergency.” Nicolas responds.

 

Wynonna stands and goes to Nicolas. “I hate lying to her and I’ll hate it even more if I have to tell her something has happened to you.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry. You’ll do this for me though?” Nicolas asks with desperate hope. He can’t go into this knowing Waverly and Nicky are not going to be taken care of if something goes wrong.

 

“No.” She starts, getting a look of shock from Nicolas before she continues. “I’ll do it for Waverly and Nicky.” She says with her trademark crooked grin. “But you better be alright. This is me trusting you not to break my sister’s heart beyond repair.” Wynonna says solemnly and in a rare show of affection, puts her hand on Nicolas’ shoulder, squeezing gently before pulling him into a hug.

 

…

 

 

That night Nicole makes love to Waverly like it’s her last time. She keeps Waverly in such a state of bliss and pleasure, she doesn’t give her the chance to think on it.

 

Finally, when Waverly pushes Nicole’s fingers away with a giggle and a sigh Nicole nestles her head into Waverly’s still heaving breasts.

 

“I kinda need to be able to sit for a long period of time, Love.” Waverly says as she leans up to kiss Nicole’s damp hairline.

 

“Sorry. I just.. sometimes I can’t get enough of you.” Nicole says in a hoarse whisper. She circles Waverly’s waist and holds her tight as Waverly’s arms go around her shoulders.

 

“Never be sorry about that.” She says around a flattered smile. “Will you look at me?” She asks after a few moments and Nicole does, her eyes taking in Waverly’s with such depth and carefully hidden sadness.

 

“I know something is going on in here and I wished you’d tell me.” Waverly admonishes softly as she taps Nicole’s temple.

 

“Just, I love you so, so much and I want everything for you. I want all your dreams to come true. If it’s traveling the world performing…” Nicole says but gets interrupted by a finger on her lips. Fingers that are still strongly scented with her essence and it makes her heart ache even more.

 

“If I never sing another note again, as long as I have you and Nicky, I’ll be happy, Nic. You two are my life. You are my soul.” Waverly intones as she pulls Nicole into a passionate kiss that makes Nicole forget everything for just a while.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Nicolas have a point sending her away? Is he a dumbass? What would you have done in his situation? Hmmmmmmm?


	17. One Way or Another

Wynonna busies herself with getting Nicky situated for the ride to the train station in the wagon, sneaking looks at Nicolas and Waverly as they talk quietly on the porch.

 

She really is torn between going with Waverly and staying on to help Nicolas. He really is too noble for his own good, but Wynonna and Nicolas know that Waverly will always come first, even if it is Nicolas that might be in the more dire situation.

 

She wishes he’d clue her in on what he plans to do, if only to know what to help with when she returns. If they are even able to. _God, I hope this doesn’t turn into a mess and the guy really just wants to go off and live by himself in the woods,_ Wynonna thinks.

 

She turns to yell at Waverly that they are going to be late but thinks the better of it as she sees them in a tight embrace. She’ll just push the horses faster.

 

She can’t imagine what’s going through Nicolas’ mind right now. She really feels bad for the rancher. And of all the shit luck to end up hiring someone who knew him in a previous life. For her sister’s sake as well as the redhead’s, she really does hope it all works out.

 

…

 

 

“Thank you, Nic, for letting me do this. I’ll probably be horrible and he’ll send me back early…” She says with a self-deprecating eye roll, but Nicolas cuts her off.

 

“No thanks needed and I know you’ll be amazing.” Nicolas says, his eyes proud and wistful as his smile stretches to show his dimple. He reaches up and cups her jaw gently, leaning down to place a soft, sweet kiss to her lips.

 

When he pulls away his eyes are misty and again there’s this twinge in Waverly’s heart.

 

“You going to be okay here all by yourself for a few days?” She asks with a gentle teasing tone, but there’s a weight to her words. Nicolas feels them and it kills him that he can’t address it.

 

“I will. I’ll miss you guys though. I love you both so much.” He says and before she can respond he pulls her into a tight hug. “You guys better get going.” He says as he pulls away and smiles down at her one more time before taking her hand and walking to the wagon with her.

 

He hops into the back of the wagon and gives Nicky a squeeze and a kiss to the top of his head. “Bye, Son. Take care of Mama. Don’t let Wynonna lose you in a poker game.” He cracks, giving Waverly a wink as Wynonna huffs.

 

Wynonna sobers though and sticks her hand out to the redhead. “See you soon, Brother.” She says quietly, studiously ignoring Waverly’s expression of surprise.

 

Nicolas can only nod as he too is surprised at the sentiment.

 

He slips out the back and comes around the side and waves them off as Wynonna gets the horses going.

 

He watches until there’s not even a dust trail anymore and walks back into the house. He notices the eerie quiet first as he makes his way into the front parlor where their portrait hangs over the fireplace, a gift from Waverly for his birthday shortly after they’d moved in.

 

He smiles at the memory. Little Nicky just a few months old as they posed out in front of their crudely constructed cabin in the Klondike.

 

They often talk of getting their portrait done here in their first real house but want to wait until Nicky’s a bit older and the trees Nicolas planted are a bit more mature. He hopes they get that chance.

 

…

 

 

Waverly’s thoughts slowly begin to shift from being bothered that something is going on with Nicolas to trying to keep up with all Mr. Talbot is throwing out at her on the train trip.

 

He talks tirelessly of what she can expect these few days he has her and of his ideas on how to ‘present her to the public’. She’s quickly overwhelmed with talk of singing lessons (not that she needs them, he just needs to test her range, he’d said), styling appointments, meetings with other musicians and talent agents.

 

She sits and listens attentively wondering if this is all worth it and if she is ready to throw her and her family into this type of life. And that hinged of course on if she is really as good as Mr. Talbot thinks.

 

…

 

Nicolas spends two days waiting on word from Robert. He can barely eat or sleep, on edge constantly so much he looks up from whatever he’s doing whenever he hears someone approaching on horse or wagon onto his property.  The dread and anticipation are eating away at him slowly and driving him mad.

 

He’d explained to Joshua that Robert is no longer working for them and gave some vague explanation. Joshua promises to find someone else within a couple of days.

 

“Someone local, someone young.” Nicolas tells him.

 

On the third day Nicolas retires home late, eating some leftovers from the icebox and finishing his bottle of whiskey he’s been working on since Robert showed up unannounced that fateful evening throwing Nicolas’ life into a whirlwind of constant worry and dread.

 

He finally passes out on the settee in Waverly’s music room, clothed still down to his boots. His last thought before drifting off is Waverly will be mad he wore his boots in the house.

 

 

 

“Get up.” Nicolas thinks he hears after being stirred by something hitting his boot. He feels a definite kick to his boot then and rolls over quickly reaching for his gun under the settee, except it isn’t there. He rolls back over, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. His eyes widen when he sees who it is in the pale light coming in from the front window.

 

“Robert. How did you get in?” He asks, trying to wipe the alcohol fog from his mind desperately.

 

“Wasn’t hard. You left the back door unlocked. I’m here for the money.” He says and Nicolas can now see he has his own revolver pointed at him.

 

“I have to get it from the bank.” Nicolas says, trying to gain any kind of leverage, incensed the man has him at such a disadvantage and it was his own doing. His own carelessness.

 

“You don’t want to lie to me. I know you picked the money up the very next day. Saw you walk out of the bank with it in an envelope. Nice touch, sending Waverly and her son away. Made this a lot less messy.” He says, voice devoid of any type of emotion.

 

He doesn’t break from his Nicolas persona, his voice low and gravelly from barely restrained fury and fading drunkenness when he notices the man is standing the perfect distance away that makes trying to disarm him too risky. “You don’t have to do this, Robert.”

 

“No, I don’t. But your family owes me. No amount of money can bring my family back, but it can bring me some peace of mind. Make it so I don’t have to work for insolent assholes anymore.” He sneers. “Now get the money before I put a bullet in your leg.”

 

Nicolas gets up slowly and heads to his desk where he keeps all the business documents for the ranch. It’s in a small room off the kitchen and he thinks if he can get the man in there, he’ll have an opportunity.

 

He walks slowly, hoping Robert’s footsteps will come closer, but they don’t. He stalls, pretending he can’t remember where the key is, but the man stubbornly keeps his distance.

 

“If you are thinking about trying to get out of this, ask yourself is it worth risk? They’ll find you injured or dead and you won’t have your secret anymore. Think of it as the money being insurance for keeping my mouth shut.” Robert says, as reasonable as if it were a simple business transaction.

 

Nicolas tightens his jaw so much he thinks his teeth might crack. He pulls the key out of his pocket and goes to unlock the bottom drawer, moves some things around and pulls out the envelope.

 

“Bring it to the kitchen table and count it.” Robert says, turning the light on. Nicolas complies and when he’s done stuffs it back into the envelope and picks it up trying to hand it to Robert.

 

“I ain’t as stupid as I look, obviously. Set it down, place your keys on top and back up back into your office.” Robert says.

 

Nicolas stands there, knowing what he’s planning on doing. “You’ve got the money, just go.” He says, hands clenching and unclenching in abject anger.

 

“Not until I know you can’t follow me. Now go into your office, push your chair to the corner and sit in it.” He says, now raising the gun purposefully.

 

Nicolas slowly backs into his office and moves his chair as Robert blindly reaches down for the money and keys, stuffing the envelope into his pocket and holding the keys in his other hand.

 

“Now, shut the door and sit down.” He says as he rifles through the keys, finding the one helpfully marked ‘office’.

 

Nicolas does and as soon as the door shuts, before he can pull it open and try to rush him before he locks it, its done. There’s a second where he listens for any activity outside the door, hearing the back door to the house open and then boot stomps down the back stairs towards the barn.

 

Nicolas wastes no time in kicking at the doorknob until it breaks off, cursing the fact that the door opens inward. The room is so tiny he can’t get room to kick at the door properly and by the time he does manage to kick a hole through the bottom and squeeze through he knows Robert is long gone.

 

Still, he runs out and stands still, listening for any out of place noise: horse hooves, footsteps, splashes of water. When he hears nothing he heads to the barn and out the near paddock where the dogs sleep, yelling for Yukon and Qila so he can maybe try and track him when he realizes he’s taken the dogs too. He runs to the stalls to take a horse, but Robert has let them all out.

 

Nicolas roars in anger and frustration as he rips down the tack and the hooks it was on in a rage and kicks in the tack room door until he realizes what he’s doing. He bends over, hands on knees as he gets his breathing under control, taking deep, lung bending breaths, finally collapsing on a bale of hay, head in his hands.

 

While he had waited for Robert to contact him, Nicolas wondered if indeed he could kill the man for threatening to out him, even if he wasn’t an imminent threat to him like Tucker was to Waverly.

 

Now that Nicolas knows Robert’s got the money and he’s out there, he’s not certain the guilt he would have harbored for killing him in cold blood is worse than the fear and dread hanging over his head now. Over his family’s head. _What have I done? What have I let happen?_ He anguishes.

 

One thing he does know now though, he will never be surprised by someone like that again and not take care of it, one way or another, for good.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. I Need to Do What's Best

Wynonna lets out the breath she feels like she’s been holding since they left San Francisco when they step onto the train platform and she sees Nicolas waiting for them about fifty feet away, casually leaning back in the wagon’s seat, boot propped up on the front gate, hat covering his face as if he were asleep.

 

 

She hadn’t received any wires from the rancher, but that could have meant bad news too. She hated not knowing what they’d be walking into once they reached the ranch and seeing Nicolas here looking healthy and whole meant she didn’t have to say anything to Waverly, who already had been pestering her about what might be bothering Nicolas.

 

She walks a bit ahead with Nicky as Waverly and the porter follow behind with their luggage.

 

“Hey, wake up.” Wynonna calls out about five feet away. Nicolas pushes his hat back and straightens, clearly being woken out of sleep.

 

“Welcome back.” He gets out roughly and scrambles down to take Nicky. “Hi, buddy.” He says as the boy gives him a hug around his neck and a sloppy kiss. Nicolas chuckles as he lays eyes on Waverly who looks tired but happy.

 

“Hello, Sweetheart.” He says, pulling her into a one-armed hug that she sinks into pressing her head to his upper chest.

 

“Missed you.” He hears her mumble as he kisses the top of her head.

 

“Missed you too. Let’s get you home, huh?” He says, looking to Nicky who smiles and pulls on his hat.

 

 

 

Nicolas pulls up to the front of the house and unloads as Nicky and Waverly head in. Wynonna then takes the wagon to the barn to unhitch the horses and after Nicolas takes the luggage to the rooms, he excuses himself to go help Wynonna.

 

 

When Wynonna sees Nicolas walk into the barn she immediately stops and turns her full attention to him, looking at him expectantly.

 

“He’s gone. Took the dogs too.” Nicolas says matter of fact.

 

Wynonna takes a step to him eyes wide and disbelieving. “What do you mean he took the dogs?” She asks, low and angry.

 

“He snuck into the house and woke me up at gun point. Knew I had the money already and forced my hand. Locked me in the office and when I finally broke out, he’d taken one of the horses and the dogs.” He recounts with little emotion.

 

“And you just let him?” Wynonna asks, scrubbing her face and then eyeing Nicolas with barely checked rage.

 

“I didn’t _let_ him! He would have shot me and where would that have left Waverly and Nicky if someone had found me?” He answers angrily, frustrated with himself more than Wynonna’s anger.

 

“Well, they still aren’t safe, are they? He’s got the money, he’s in the wind. What’s to stop him from coming back for more?” Wynonna asks as she goes about putting up the tack, violently tossing it onto the hooks. She pauses and turns to look at him. “Why did he take the dogs?” She asks, her voice a bit deflated.

 

“I told you about the dog he had that bit me. I guess he thinks it’s poetic justice. I don’t rightly know.” Nicolas says, defeated.

 

“Well, I have no idea how you are going to tell all this to Waverly. She knows something’s up and you know how much she hates it when you hide things. This is life-changing Nicolas.” Wynonna needlessly reminds him.

 

He bows his head and sighs. “How did she do?” He asks as he picks his head up and looks at her.

“They love her. And she loved it.”

 

…

 

Nicole lies with Waverly pressed against her chest, listening to her recount her time in San Francisco with all the detail they didn’t get to earlier.

 

“Mr. Talbot said I can tour at my own pace, if it means I’ll sign with him. He can have a contract drawn up but only after we talk it all out, you and me, I told him.” Waverly continues on with such excitement Nicole can’t help but smile.

 

 _Perhaps this would be best for now, having Waverly pursue this dream and see where it takes her._ She thinks as her hand mindlessly slides up and down the brunette’s back.

 

“Of course I’ll support you in whatever you want to do. It’s a bit of a surprise, obviously, but if it truly makes you happy…” Nicole says, looking down into Waverly’s bright eyes.

 

“Like I said, I can do it at my own pace. Like performing in small theaters around the West. I don’t want to be gone more than a week at a time and I still want to continue with my lessons, just with less frequency, obviously.” Waverly says, absently rubbing Nicole’s side as she runs through ideas in her head.

 

“We could hire someone for Nicky here when I’m gone…” Waverly says and Nicole stiffens a bit.

 

“Well, I was thinking he could travel with you and a nanny. I think a boy needs his mother at this age.” Nicole says quickly. She wants them together while there is still uncertainty with Robert.

 

Waverly looks up surprised, but not displeased. “That can work too, I guess.”

 

“Let’s talk about it more tomorrow, hmm?” Nicole suggests and Waverly leans up and kisses her jaw.

 

“Sounds good. Goodnight, love.” Waverly says sleepily, already snoring lightly before Nicole can return the sentiment.

 

It takes a long time for Nicole to fall asleep however.

 

 

The next few days, the family falls back into their routines. The only thing a bit odd is that Wynonna is hanging around a lot and not that Waverly doesn’t like it, it just seems to be purposeful and she’s not being told exactly why.

 

“Morning, Joshua.” Waverly calls as she enters the barn. “I made a big lunch if you’d like to join us. Have you seen Nicolas?” She asks.

 

“Last I saw they were heading to the materials shed.” He says as he gestures. “Want me to go get him?” He asks.

 

“No, that’s okay. I’m going to go grab Nicky and we’ll walk over.” She says with a smile.

 

…

 

Nicolas pulls on his leather gloves and begins to pull out the smaller bale of barbed wire he needs to fix a section of fence while Wynonna looks at the posts, deciding which one to use.

 

“Who you going to have travel with Waverly when I can’t?” Wynonna asks as she grabs the post she needs and chucks into the wagon.

 

“Mrs. Hallowell said she’d be able to. She seemed pretty excited about it, really.” Nicolas says as Wynonna comes back into the materials shed, grunting her acknowledgment of what he said.

 

“God this place is a right mess.” Nicolas sighs and starts putting up some of the tools on the wall that were strewn about the workbench.

 

“How long are you going to wait to tell Waverly about Robert?” Wynonna asks as she comes over to help him.

 

“I don’t know. Half of me doesn’t want to say a word about it and just pray he stays away. That the money is really enough to buy his silence.” He says, picking up some wire cutters and stuffing them into his back pocket.

 

They nearly fly back out when he hears Waverly clear her throat at the open shed door.

 

“What are you talking about, Nicolas? What did you pay Robert for?” She asks, but it’s obvious, she already knows.

 

“Waverly.” He says, placating and cautious. Nicky has slipped out of her arms and runs to Nicolas and he picks him up using him as a shield of sorts and Waverly’s face hardens.

 

“Wynonna, take Nicky please.” She commands softly, but her eyes are chips of ice.

 

Wynonna wants no part of this conversation and eagerly grabs Nicky, vaguely letting them know they’ll be at the house.

 

“What happened while I was gone?” She asks, literally cornering Nicolas in the shed.

 

Nicolas leans against the workbench and sighs. “Robert knew me when I was little. These scars…” He points to his face, “…were caused by his dog. He recognized them immediately and threatened to tell my secret if I didn’t give him money.”

 

“You knew this for _weeks_!?” Waverly explodes, unable to keep her anger and shock in check.

 

“NO! I didn’t know he knew who I was until the night of your performance. He’d come to me in the barn when I was putting the wagon away. I thought it best if I…” He says but is interrupted.

 

“Kept if from me!? Sent me away, not knowing it could all be over?!” She shouts as she throws her head to the ceiling and then brings her hands to her face and remains silent for a few heartbeats.

 

Nicolas pushes off the workbench and goes to her, but she pushes him away.

 

“Where is he?” She asks in an incensed whisper.

 

Nicolas looks at his hands. “I..I don’t know.” He stutters out.

 

Waverly has heard enough. Her mind and heart are reeling and she struggles to breathe. She turns quickly and storms out of the shed, heading towards the house.

 

“Waverly.” Nicolas calls, taking a few seconds to register what the hell just happened.

 

“Leave me alone, Nicolas.” She throws over her shoulder, but Nicolas runs to catch up, putting his hand on her arm.

 

At the contact, Waverly whirls around, eyes blazing and glassy. “You put our entire family in danger by not telling me about this, Nicolas! Were you even thinking of that?!” She shouts at him as tears begin to come out in earnest.

 

“Of course I was, Waverly! I’m sick over it, but I didn’t know what else I could have done! He just wanted money!” Nicolas pleads.

 

“How could you possibly know he won’t come back for more? Or just tell the first person he comes across just for fun!” She takes in a ragged, angry breath, letting it go harshly and continues. “I _asked_ you what was wrong _several_ times. I _knew_ something was wrong and you _lied_ to me!” She’s becoming hysterical and all Nicolas wants to do is wrap her in his arms and tell her it will be okay. But he can’t. He can’t promise her that and she isn’t going to let him try anyway.

 

“I.. need to go, Nicolas. I’m taking Nicky. It isn’t safe.” She says after taking a few calming breaths as he stands there dumbfounded.  She wipes at her eyes and is now all business. “I need to do what’s best for my son.”

 

Nicolas’ eyes well up and he feels his heart being ripped out at her words. His locked knees are the only thing holding him up.

 

“You’re leaving me?” He asks in such a small voice it almost makes her forgive him. But she can’t. Not about this.

 

“I forgave you once for keeping things from me. I told you I won’t do it again.” She says in a shaky voice, her resolve crumbling with every second she looks into his woeful, desperate brown eyes.

 

“I..I’ll wire you once we are settled.” She says finally and looks down at the ground, barely able to understand all that happened in the last few minutes. She does understand though that there’s a man out there who knows her husband’s secret and has no real reason to keep it.

 

Nicolas’ knees finally give as he sinks to the earth, mind numb and heart seizing with each step Waverly takes away from him.


	19. Away From Him

Nicolas walks into the house and shuts the door quietly.He tries to listen for Waverly but the house is silent.He makes his way up the stairs and as he gets to the landing hears Waverly and Wynonna talking in Nicky’s room.

Without trying to make a sound he creeps up to the door and listens.

“So, the whole going with Talbot thing, that was just to get us out of here?”Waverly asks.Nicolas can hear the heartbreak and sadness in her voice and it crushes him.He almost makes himself known, but Wynonna begins talking.

“I don’t want to speak for him, Waverly.I just know that he loves you and Nicky more than anything.I also think that it was just good luck that Talbot came around when he did.You need to speak to him Waverly, before you go.”

There’s rustling and then Nicolas hears footsteps in the room and Nicky is babbling about his stuffed rabbit.Before he can move away from the door, it opens and Waverly stands in front of him, eyes puffy and red.

“You were listening?”She asks, not angry, not surprised.She just sounds tired.

“I heard a bit.I don’t want you to think I don’t totally support you in this Waverly.I do want you to follow your dreams.And yes, the timing with what was going on with Robert, made it… easier.”He explains, looking down at the floor the whole time.

“Easier to keep the truth from me.”She reminds bitterly.

He hangs his head in shame, knowing he’d caused irreparable damage. 

“I will say that I’m eternally sorry for not telling you.I know you warned me against keeping things from you.But I know if I told you, you might not have left.”He says as he finally brings his eyes up to meet hers.He’s not surprised at the anger in the soft hazel of the brunette’s eyes.

“You’re damn right.We would have talked it out and dealt with it instead of you just giving him the money and letting him go.”She says hotly.

“He was always a step ahead of me, Waverly.He came into the house and held me at gunpoint so I didn’t have time to formulate a plan on what to do about him.”He responds numbly as he watches Waverly’s look of surprise and distress.

Nicolas’ eyes go to the ceiling, exasperated with himself as he laughs humorlessly.“I was so goddamn distraught and worried about what had to be done to keep my secret, I drank that night to the point of passing out.He came in through an unlocked back door and took my gun while I was drooling in a stupor on your settee in your music room.”He shakes his head and continues before Waverly can interject.“He already knew I’d gotten the money because he’d been watching me.So, after he threatened to shoot me and leave me to be discovered either dead or injured, I got him his money and he locked me in my own damn office and had taken the dogs and a horse before I broke myself out.”

Waverly’s lips curl in as she holds in tears at the whole retelling.The grave danger Nicolas put himself in, the loss of the dogs…

“So, if you’d been home, who the hell knows how it would have gone.”He says, as angry at his own weakness and stupidity as he is torn up at Waverly willingly leaving him because of his actions.

He’s utterly defeated and knows that the only way Waverly and Nicky will be safe is if they are in fact, away from him.

“Nicolas…” Waverly says emotionally, her anger morphing into worry for him.She’s still upset he lied, but she realizes he’s still going to be very much in danger when they leave.“What if we just run away?All of us?”

“That’s no life, Waverly.It’s unfair to Nicky, to you.”Nicolas sighs.  "I should have known this would be too risky.  I'm sorry."  He gets out brokenly.

Wynonna looks up to see them regard each other with such sadness and longing, she feels the air in the house change.She had not wanted to be privy to their private conversation but was somewhat stuck in Nicky’s room, entertaining him while Waverly gathered his things.  She wants to disappear as she watches her sister's throat bob and catch as she thinks of something, anything to say.  In the end though, she remains silent.

“I’ll get the trunks out of the barn.”He says finally, the indefinite amount of time they’ll be gone implicit in his statement.

 

When he returns, he wordlessly takes Nicky with him out by the river and lets the women pack.

“Now listen, son.”He says, choking up at his own words.He thinks of all the words he and Waverly had exchanged outside the material shed, the fact that she’d referred to Nicky as _her_ son had hurt the most.He doesn’t think Waverly really meant it, but he’s not completely sure.He’s afraid to even bring it up, more fearful of her answer than he is of his secret being discovered.

“You need to take care of mama, okay?I’m not sure when I’ll get to see you again, so you need to be the man of the house.”Nicolas says, knowing his words are borderline ridiculous to a near two year old.Still, the boy quiets and looks up at Nicolas with his big, bright hazel eyes and gives him a smile that reminds him so much of his wife’s, his heart jumps to his throat.

“I love you so much, Nicolas.So much.”He says, finally letting tears roll down his cheek unbidden as he kneels down and brings the boy in for a hug.

“Dadda.”Nicolas hears the boy babble into his chest as he loosens his arms around the boy.“Fwogs.”He says and points.Nicolas smiles through his tears as he looks down at him and stands as the little boy grabs his finger and leads him to the reeds where the frogs are croaking happily.It’s something they’ve done countless times in thesummer and Nicolas is happy for the bit of normalcy.

 

…

 

“I sent Wynonna into town to make our travel arrangements.”Waverly says after Nicolas comes back with a very tired Nicky.He nods as he heads up the stairs with Nicky, laying him down in his crib and covering him with a blanket.He turns to see Waverly standing in the doorway, her eyes soft and her mouth relaxed into a wistful smile.

“You all packed?”He asks as he spots the trunk in the corner of the room.

“Yes.”She says as she approaches him slowly.His eyes cast down and then come back up quickly when she takes his hands in hers.“What are we going to do?”She asks quietly as her eyes meet his, wide and pleading.

Before he speaks, he leads them out of Nicky’s room and into theirs and they take a seat on the edge of the bed about two feet apart.

“You are going to become the most talented, popular singer America has ever known.”Nicolas says with a crooked smile, making Waverly blush for a moment before she sobers.

“I hate this.I hate what has happened.It’s my biggest nightmare come true.”She says in a distraught whisper.He closes the distance and pulls her into his chest and she collapses against him instantly.

“I’m sorry I was so careless.I’ll… I’ll find a way, Waverly.No matter what, I’ll find a way for us to be together again and safe.”He vows, although he has no idea how he will do it.

 

…

 

Nicolas lingers near the back of the wagon after putting in the last trunk.He watches from the doorway as Waverly pulls on Nicky’s hat and makes sure his little boots are laced up.

“She asked me to come back once they get settled.They’ll be staying with Jack and Bessie for now.”Wynonna tells the rancher as she comes up beside him.

“Come back?”Nicolas asks.

“She knows I have the best chance of tracking Robert down.”She says pointedly.

Nicolas nods slowly as he turns and heads over to Waverly and Nicky.

“I love you.”Nicolas says as he pulls them both in to his chest. 

His heart is a bit more settled after he and Waverly spent the time Nicky had napped making love.They’d both yearned for each other’s touch after the gravity of the situation descended on both of them and they took their time reinforcing the indelible mark they’d left on each other.

When Nicolas finally summoned the courage to ask if she still considered him Nicky’s father, Waverly confirmed it wholeheartedly, apologizing for her angry words.   _“Oh Nicolas, I’m sorry I even made you doubt it for a second.It was horrible of me to even intimate that.”_ She’d offered tearfully.

“I love you so much.”Waverly says as she looks up to himand runs a hand up the nape of his neck, pulling him down into a deep, meaningful kiss.

They break apart slowly, forgetting Nicky is in between them for a moment.“I’ll put him in.”Nicolas says, his voice hoarse with emotion.

Before long, everyone is where they need to be and Nicolas stands near the horses, holding their tie offs.

“I’ll be back day after tomorrow.”Wynonna reminds and Nicolas nods, standing back so she can get the horses moving.

He pulls his hat down a bit to shield his eyes from the sun as he stares at Waverly, heart breaking as he sees her cheeks glistening in the sun.She looks back at him as long as she can before the wagon turns up the road and out towards town and the train station.  The wagon stops though about fifty yards away and Nicolas' feet are moving before he even realizes it as Waverly slips out of the wagon and begins running back towards him.

They meet nearly in the middle as Waverly launches herself into his arms, her whole body convulsing with sobs.  

"I don't want to leave you..." She gets out haltingly into his ear.

He squeezes her almost painfully and turns to capture her lips, hard and unrelenting.

"I don't want to let you go."  He admits when they break for air.  "But I have to.  I need to know you're safe and you'll be okay."  He says, looking into her eyes desperately.

"I promise I'll be safe and Nicky will be.  But I will not be okay if I lose you.  Make this right, Nicolas.  Please.  Make it right and come for me and your son."

He nods to her solemnly.  "I promise."

And with that, she reluctantly slides out of his arms and kisses him one more time before gathering her skirt and petticoat and runs back to the wagon.  He watches them until they turn on to the main road, wiping at his eyes violently as tears leak out at the unfairness of it all.

Nicolas finally turns back and heads straight to the barn, intent on getting as much information out of Joshua and Chase about where Robert might have wanted to settle once he was done with ranch work.

 

 

 

 


	20. Two Peas in a Pod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's a Christmas present for those who celebrate it... You'll probably want to regift it though... lol

Waverly sighs as her shoulders sag dramatically.They aren’t difficult steps at all, but she’s exhausted, hot and irritable and would rather be anywhere else then right where she is, on a small stage in the central valley of California, where they are at the tail end of a miserably hot Indian summer day.

 

“I’ll have Mrs. Mercer give us a break, hm?”Emmett asks rhetorically with an understanding smile.

 

“Thanks, Em.”Waverly says with a relieved smile.The two had been on the road together for nearly a month and had two duet numbers as part of a larger variety show that was making the rounds in California and Oregon.

 

Waverly balked at first to having to sing with a man, especially the romantic duets they’d been asked to sing.But Emmett had been polite and professional and their numbers were such a big hit, she’d warmed up to it.However, she didn’t like the immediate rumors that began about the two as it made her uncomfortable.

 

Emmett had been nothing but respectful, even though he had no idea that Waverly was married as she’d just simply told Mr. Talbot she’d be going by the last name of Earp, her maiden name and had made no mention of a husband, only that she traveled with her son and nanny.

 

She hated it though.It made her feel she was betraying Nicolas, especially when she’d gotten a letter from him the first time he saw an article about their show in the local newspaper.He’d cut out the section and had written how proud he was of her, but it was the part about her last name that had made her feel absolutely awful.

 

 

**_Dearest Waverly,_ **

 

**_Imagine my surprise when I opened the Sunday paper and found a picture of you staring back at me!I’ve enclosed it so you can read for yourself what wonderful things people are saying about you!I’m so proud of you and happy you are doing well and having a good time on the road.Please give Nicky plenty of hugs and kisses from me.I miss you two desperately._ **

 

**_Yours,_ **

**_Nicolas_ **

 

**_P.S. It was smart for you to go back to your maiden name.Instant recognition and won’t raise any flags._ **

 

To make matters worse, upon receiving the newspaper article she was dismayed to find out how the interviewer had really tried to make it seem like there was something more than a professional relationship between she and Emmett.Nicolas made no mention of that but she knew it most likely upset him and since receiving that letter, she’d been distracted and distraught to the point she wasn’t sleeping well and it was taking a toll on her performance.

 

To Emmett’s credit, he’d been helping the best he could with covering for her, but the last few days, he’s been showing real concern. 

She makes her way to the tent they had set up for the various acts and pours herself some lemonade.She downs it in a series of quick gulps and then sits down heavily on a small couch.

 

“I will never not be impressed by what you ladies endure with your costumes in this type of heat.Just watching you have to move around in it makes _me_ sweat!”He says, seemingly oblivious to the double entendre. 

 

“Well, you should try it sometime, Mr. Winetraub!”Jessie laughs amiably as she ambles her way over to the large glass container of lemonade, pouring herself some before setting her ample bottom down on the larger couch across from Waverly.

 

“How long do we have?”Waverly asks Emmett, already feeling somewhat refreshed if not still a bit tired.

 

“Another quarter hour.Put your feet up.”He smiles warmly and takes her glass to refill it.

 

“You two are so sweet on each other.I love it.”Jessie smiles as she fans herself, trying to cool down her pinked cheeks from the heat.

 

“Oh, no.. We aren’t…”Waverly stutters as Emmett’s eyes go round at the large woman’s words.

 

“Well, why not?”She asks incredulously and Emmett takes the lead as he hands Waverly her glass.

 

“We have a strictly professional relationship and that’s how it will be.I respect Waverly as a colleague and our friendship is important to me.”Emmett explains neatly, nodding at Waverly who smiles her thanks.

 

“Hmm, well, call it what you want, but you two work well together and that’s all I’m gonna say.”She huffs good-naturedly and works her way off the couch, half glass of lemonade still in her hand.“See ya’ll out there!”

 

Waverly takes a small sip of her lemonade and stands, nervous hands flattening her skirt back down.

 

“Thanks for saying that, Emmett.”Waverly smiles at the dark haired man.

 

“Of course.I can tell the speculation makes you uncomfortable.”He says with an understanding smile.“If I may be so bold though, would you ever consider allowing me to court you?I know you have a son but not a husband and I realize something must have happened… with him… but…” 

 

Waverly continues to stare at him as he stumbles through his words, almost with a kind of reluctance rather than nervousness, she feels. 

 

Truth is she’s never gotten the sense he’s actually romantically interested in her.They hit it off immediately, but certainly not in the same manner as she and Nicolas did, nor even Champ all those years ago.

 

There was something akin to close-knit siblings about the way she had felt and his words to her now feel like they are coming from an almost disingenuous place and that is not the Emmett she’s come to know. 

 

But then it hits her as a forgotten memory comes to mind of not too long ago when she caught Emmett and the fire eater, George, wrestling around in one of the hotel mineral pools, late at night when she was taking a walk because she couldn’t sleep.She remembers how mortified they were at being caught, but Waverly had brushed it off as they were worried about being in after hours.  And the fact that they always bunked together even when Mr. Talbot offered the primary talent their own rooms.

_He’s like me!_  

 

She smiles warmly at him and puts her theory to the test.She doesn’t want to offend him or scare him, but the more she thinks, the more she thinks her hunch is correct.

 

“How does George feel about that?”She asks in a benign tone.

 

His eyes show shock at first and then abject fear until Waverly gives him a furtive smile and reaches out to touch his forearm.

 

“Your secret is safe with me.”She reassures and at his deep breath and relieved grin, she knows she’s said the right thing.He takes a few seconds to gather himself and his eyes meet Waverly’s, a little less scared.

 

“George is worried for me.He thinks if I court a woman, they’ll be less suspicion.I didn’t mean any disrespect.I mean, I _do_ fancy you.Just not in _that_ way.”He says cheekily.

 

“I’m surprisingly very offended by your words.”She laughswarmly as she playfully slaps at his arm now.They quiet and regard each other, a deep understanding passing between them.

 

“So am I to assume you are like me?”He steps a bit closer, lowering his voice a bit.

 

She almost answers in the affirmative, but catches herself.Instead, she reaches behind her neck and unclasps the delicate necklace she wears constantly, the locket tucked into her clothing always because along with the locket is her wedding ring.She sets the ring in his hand and looks at his surprised expression with one of trust.

 

“My story is mine alone, but I too know what it is like to have to hide how I feel about the man I love.”She says solemnly.

 

He looks at it for a moment and then back up at her, his eyes shining with infinite understanding and compassion as he pulls her into a tight embrace, one that only two people holding a life altering secret would embark in.

 

“It seems we are two peas in a pod then.I can’t believe my luck that I got partnered with you.”He gets out in a quiet but fierce voice.

 

…

 

Mrs. Halloway puts the toddler down after he kicks at her hips to be let out of her arms and free.“Alright, you little tornado!”She laughs and watches as he runs as fast as his little legs can carry him.

 

“This way to mama, little one!”She calls to him when he takes a wrong turn.He stops, confused until she takes his hand.“Come on.Mrs. M said your mama is in the big tent!Wanna go scare her?”She asks conspiratorially and the little boy giggles and stamps his feet in excitement.

 

“Okay, you gotta be quiet and walk like this.”She says, exaggerating a creeping step as the boy mimicked her best he can.She approaches the tent flap and pulls it back quietly as the boy comes around her leg.Mrs. Halloway is the one that is surprised though when she sees Waverly and her handsome costar in a very tight embrace.As she slowly lets the tent flap down, she hears the man speak to her and her eyes go wide as she sees them break apart and him hand her a diamond ring.

 

She backs away slowly, not believing what she almost walked in on.She knew that the woman was on her own with her son and had changed her last name, but she hadn’t realized she’d seemingly divorced Mr. Haught and had taken up with Mr. Winetraub. _It has only been like a month!_ She thinks.She picks up Nicky and carries him away before he can cry for his mama.

 

“We’ll come see her later, little man.”She says absently, trying to make sense of what her own eyes just witnessed.

 

 

 


	21. Keep it Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are having a nice holiday. Here's a chapter from Nicolas' POV.

Once Nicolas had felt he’d explained where Waverly and Nicky were to everyone within a 10 mile radius, he was finally able to concentrate on the ranch.Joshua and Peter had been understanding if not a bit confused, especially after the news of Robert and the dogs, but they didn’t ask further questions and Nicolas offered no further answers.They all knew Waverly had really made an impression when she sang at the show in town, so it somewhat made sense she’d see where it took her.

 

He knew Joshua had been suspicious about the quick departure of Robert along with a horse and the dogs, but Nicolas just made up a story of the dogs being lent out to a friend in another county and that the horse was a parting gift to Robert.It had made Nicolas ill to tell that _particular_ lie, but the truth was obviously out of the question and the closer he tried to stick to it, the easier it would be for him.

 

He’d also been in constant wire contact with Wynonna as she secretly went in search of Robert.She wired him whenever she had a lead, but the trail had stopped cold about a week ago near the town of Oroville.She promised to keep searching and Nicolas thanked her, knowing he would forever be in her debt if she was able to find him.

 

… 

 

“Afternoon, Nicolas.”Rosita smiles as she sees the redhead perusing the ready-made foods section.

 

“Afternoon, Rosita.Am I too late for this morning’s edition of the paper?”He asks as he picks up his selections and brings them to the counter.

 

“I just have the one here I was fixin’ to read but you can have it. I’ll just wait until the evening edition.How are you holding up at the ranch without Waverly and Nicky?”She asks, placing it on top of his purchases and putting them in a bag.The fact that they lived above her shop for several months allowed Rosita to ask the more personal questions others were wary to ask.

 

“Oh, thanks.I’m doing alright.I miss them awful, but I know Waverly is having the experience of a lifetime.When Nicky isn’t with Waverly he’s enjoying time with Jack and Bessie.Their little one will be the closest to a cousin he’ll have, knowing Wynonna.”He chuckles as he gathers up his purchases.

 

“Well, I’m happy for her.  She's got quite a talent.But we do miss them too.”Rosita smiles warmly.

 

“Hopefully they'll be home for a stretch soon.”Nicolas says, tipping his hat and making his way out the door, wishing desperately for his words to come true.

 

 

As he heads back to the ranch he decides to pull his wagon over into a shady spot and eat his lunch and read the paper as it is a beautiful day.He pulls open the paper and a picture of his wife catches his eye and he smiles proudly.He folds the paper so he can read the article as he eats his lunch, but as he takes in the words, his smile begins to slip off of his face.

 

It’s an interview with Waverly _Earp_ and her new singing partner Emmett Winetraub.It chronicled a ‘day in the life’ of the two on the road and from their back and forth banter, Nicolas can easily see they have an affinity for each other.The article even includes a short bit about how Nicky has taken a shine to Emmett and how it has been nice for the boy to have someone who enjoys playing with bugs and frogs and the like.

 

It makes Nicolas’ heart hurt and he ends up closing up the newspaper and gathering up the remains of his lunch, stuffing it all back in the bag.

 

 

He is just turning into his ranch when he spots a man on horseback coming towards him.He sighs when he sees that it is Carter.He isn’t within 15 feet of his wagon yet,but Nicolas’ can see his smug smile.

 

“Seems your wife got tired of you too, huh?”He says before leaning over to spit at the ground near Nicolas’ front gate. 

 

Things had calmed down considerably in the months following the dust up between the two.They’d simply avoided each other when they could and kept it civil when they couldn’t.

 

Nicolas wasn’t in the mood for any of Carter’s comments, but he wasn’t going to get into a row about it.He had more important things on his mind.

 

“What do you want, Carter?”Nicolas asks, keeping his tone perfunctory.

 

“I was wantin’ to know if you wanted to trade bulls for a spell.”He says, down to business much to Nicolas’ relief.

 

He thinks on it for a moment.It would be good to get another line in to breed his heifers.

 

“Sure.Have Chance bring them down and I’ll have Joshua bring mine up.”He says and turns to continue on his way home.

 

“Hey, Nicolas.”He hears and turns around.

 

“I have a woman I’m courtin’, her name’s Charlotte.She gotta sister, a bit older, about 17 if you want me to put a word in.”He says, that off-putting creepy grin sliding across his lips.

 

“I’ve gotta a wife.”Nicolas responds tersely and slaps the reigns down to get his horses moving.

 

“Rumor is you ain’t got one no more!”He calls back with a rude cackle that makes Nicolas want to stop his wagon and go drag him off his horse.

 

Instead, he stops and turns fully around.“What’s the family name of your girl?”Nicolas asks.

 

“Edwards.  They live in town, father owns the haberdashery at the end of town.  Charlotte's sister's name is Susan.  I knew you’d interested.”He calls out with a satisfied grin and kicks his horse into gear.

 

“Asshole.”Nicolas whispers as a determined scowl crosses over his face as an idea forms in his head to make sure the Edwards sisters stay far away from Carter.He still feels the guilt of not doing anything sooner for Delores and he’ll be damned if this man get his hands on another girl. 

 

…

 

Nicolas takes the newspaper article out of the trash before going back to the house for the night.Since Waverly and Nicky left, Nicolas works even longer hours, seeing no need to be in the house other than to sleep and eat.It just doesn’t feel like a home without his family.

 

He goes straight into the office and presses the article flat, rereading it until the end before taking out the couple of letters Waverly had written him since being gone.

 

He rereads those as well, holding onto the words _‘hope’, ‘love’, ‘missing you’,_ and _‘soon’_.He can easily see in her letters she’s tired and a bit overwhelmed, but most important, she’s happy.He’s also pleased to read Mrs. Halloway is a dream with Nicky, allowing Waverly to concentrate on her practices, appearances and performances, and when she’s done with those, she’s all Nicky’s.

 

He can tell she’s trying to keep her letters light, so he has as well, but this new development has him truly wondering whether it is even right to keep them up at all.

 

He knows Waverly needed to erase him from their lives as a precaution, but it hurt.It hurt more than he ever imagined.Dropping his last name had made sense, but this seemingly new development with her singing partner… He wonders if there’s any truth to the article and if there is, what should he do about it?

 

He wishes so badly he could just see her, talk to her.But he can’t.He doesn’t even know where she is at the moment.So he pulls out the stationary he’d purchased from Rosita a while ago and begins to write.  He’ll keep it light while holding in the storm of emotion he feels brewing inside because for the first time, he must consider that perhaps Waverly doesn’t want to come back.

 

 

 


	22. Going to Get it All Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ye of faint hearts and little faith! Without the darkest of angst, there wouldn't be the brightest of fluff and happy things!! Have I ever let you down before??
> 
> I have a good block of time to write so I'm gonna try and bring this one to a close. Thanks to those who have consistently commented. And to those who read and don't comment, if you feel so inclined... 
> 
> As always though, thanks for reading and letting me know how my words effect you, good and bad!

Mrs. Halloway stood by the door pacing as Waverly puts Nicky down for a nap.When Waverly returns, she takes a seat on the settee, nervously rubbing her hands and looking up at her employer who is looking at her quizzically.

 

Her mother had raised her to know the difference between right and wrong and she felt she could no longer work for the brunette singer.She’d been absolutely shocked when she’d walked in on Waverly and Mr. Winetraub and she knew while she certainly wasn’t going to get in the middle of any of the drama going on between her, Mr. Haught and Mr. Winetraub, Mrs. Halloway knew she couldn’t stand by and watch the woman essentially two-time her sweet, doting husband back home.

 

So, she decided she’d make up a reason to leave.She knew lying was a sin, so she made it only a bit of a white lie.Her sister was indeed soon to give birth, but she hadn’t been called back to help on account of this job.She would simply leave that part out and tell Waverly she needed to go back home.

 

“So, what is it, Jeanie?”Waverly asks, using her first name as she senses the uneasiness of the woman.

 

“I’m sorry to have to do this, but I need to go home.My sister’s pregnancy is in it’s late stage and she needs my help.It’s family, you know… so…”

 

Waverly’s eyes widen at this news.She didn’t know the woman even had a sister.She takes a moment to compose herself as this will put her in quite a tough spot with Nicky.

 

“Ok.. Alright, of course.When will you be leaving?”Waverly asks.

 

“Day after tomorrow.I’m sorry it is such short notice.It’s her first baby and…” She explains, feeling conflicted but knowing this is the right thing for her to do for her conscience.

 

“Oh, that soon?”Waverly says, a bit of panic setting in. 

 

“I could ask around, see if there’s anyone else to watch Nicky..”She offers, just now realizing she’s going to be leaving the sweet boy without someone to watch him.She wipes away a hint of a tear and Waverly comes to sit next to her.

 

“It’s alright.I’ll figure it out.You’ll be very hard to replace, but I completely understand.When I had Nicky, I don’t know what I would have done without my sister… and Nicolas.”She offers his name a bit quieter, hesitant and Mrs. Halloway takes that as a sign of guilt from her current actions.

 

“Yes, family is the most important thing a person has.”She says coolly as she wipes at her eye one more time and stands.“I’ve enjoyed my time watching Nicky, but now it is time for me to go home.”

 

…

“Damnit.”Nicolas curses when his wrench slips off the nut and his knuckles smash against the metal.He stands and kicks at the boiler in frustration and grabs a rag to wipe off the blood coming from his middle knuckle now.

 

“Mr. Haught!”He hears and tosses his wrench onto the floor and heads up the small stairwell to where he hears Peter calling for him.

 

“You have a telegram!”He says as he stops in front of Nicolas and hands it to him.

 

“Thanks, Peter.”Nicolas says and sends the boy off to Joshua for morning chores.

 

He sees its from Wynonna and hurries to his front porch to read it.

 

**‘Finally got a break on our friend.Will update soon.’**

 

He sits back in his seat and blows out a relieved breath.He looks at the telegram office and sees it’s from the town of Quincy which was half a day’s ride if he took only a horse and rode hard.

 

He goes back down to the boiler and cleans up his tools and shuts it down.He then runs upstairs and begins to gather some clothes and necessities.

 

…

 

Wynonna’s never been one to cry.Ever.But she can’t help it when she sees two dogs tied up to a post outside a shabby saloon, skinny and lifeless.It takes all of five seconds for them all to recognize each other and before she knows it, she’s kneeling on the ground, face awash in tears as Yukon and Qila whimper and whine weakly, licking them as quickly as they come out of her eyes.

 

“Hey, fancy meeting you here.”She coos in a whisper as her elation quickly begins turning to fury at their condition and then visceral realization at what their presence here really does mean.

 

…

 

Nicolas is in Rosita’s store picking up a few essentials for his ride when he overhears a woman mention Waverly’s name.He can’t help but move closer to the voice on the other side of the aisle, curious. 

 

He thinks he recognizes the voice and when he does his eyes go wide and he begins moving to the end of the aisle completely perplexed as to why Mrs. Halloway is in town and not with Waverly and Nicky, _or maybe they are here!_ But he stops in his tracks when he hears her mention Emmett Winetraub. 

 

His ears begin to ring and he finds himself short of breath as he hears her talking to someone else about seeing him propose to Waverly, ring and all and how the nanny couldn’t stomach working for Waverly any longer on account she was supposedly still married to Mr. Haught. _“I knew though from the get go, something was going on between them.Poor Mr. Haught.”_ He hears her lament with a sigh.

 

He’s frozen to the spot, part of him wanting to make himself known to tell the woman she must have been mistaken because he'd received a letter from Waverly just that morning saying how much she and Nicky missed him.But the other part, the part that kept telling him Waverly was better off with someone who didn’t have a life-threatening secret, won out as he numbly put what he’d had in his hands on the shelf in front of him and walked out the door.

 

…

 

After Wynonna sets down a borrowed dish of water and some jerky she had in her satchel, she watches the emaciated dogs eat and drink ravenously as she ponders her next move.

 

She’d immediately thought about wiring Nicolas again to let him know about the dogs, but she held off.She knew if she told him where he was, he’d ride here and do what he felt he should have done at the ranch.

 

But Wynonna knew that Nicolas killing the man in cold blood would destroy him.He just wasn’t that kind of person.She would take care of this for them and incur the cost, steep as it might be.It was the least she could do for her sister and Nicolas after they’d done so much for her when she’d ended up in the Klondike, lost and spiraling.

 

She’d never told her sister and Nicolas how much they’d helped her both directly and indirectly that first year. They’d given her purpose, direction and taught her what love and commitment was all about and she’d be damned if she was gonna let this wretched old man destroy the three people she cared about most in the world and bring an end to the purest love she’d ever seen between two people.

 

Decision made, she leans down and gives the dogs a bit more jerky and scratches their ears, whispering to them that they’ll be going home soon with her.

 

…

 

 

“One thing at a time, Nic.”Nicolas whispers to himself as he heads back to the ranch.After the initial shock of Mrs. Halloway’s news and a fair amount of grief and feeling powerless, he begins to feel anger.Anger at himself first for putting Waverly into this position and seemingly pushing her to another man, a _real_ man.  

 

But then he begins to think about Robert.How he didn’t have to do what he did.If he’d paid any attention to the person Nicole had become, who _Nicolas_ _is_ , they could have worked something out where Robert could still have his quiet place in the mountains, _if that’s even what he really was doing with the money._ He thought bitterly.

 

Instead he used an incident that Nicole had no control over to fuel his horrible, hurtful choices.Robert had ruined her life all because he thought Nicole - as a child- for god’s sake, _owed_ him and he made sure she would live with the threat of exposure as long as he was alive.Well, she didn’t owe him a goddamned thing.   __He  took _everything_ from her, and she was going to get it all back, starting with making sure he could never hurt her family again.

 

“One thing at a time, Nic.”He repeated again as he packed his saddle satchels and for the first time since being in the Klondike, donned his leather belt holster that housed his Colt revolver, cleaned and loaded.

 

 

 


	23. Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, ya'll!
> 
> A crisis to bring our little family together. And hopefully a palatable solution for the Robert problem.

Nicolas is about half an hour out of town when he hears his name being yelled.He turns in his saddle and sees his foreman, Joshua running his horse all out.

 

He stops and turns waiting for the man to get to him.He nearly skids his horse to a stop. 

 

“Wire came in from Waverly.It’s Nicky.He’s sick.Influenza, they think.”He tells him breathlessly as he hands him the telegram.

 

Nicolas’ face pales as he takes the paper and reads it over with shaky hands, barely hearing Joshua’s apology for reading it beforehand.

 

**‘Doctor says Nicky has influenza.Please come quick Nicolas.We are at Jack’s.’**

 

“I’ll take care of everything, just like you asked before.I’ll send a wire to Waverly letting her know you’re on your way.”Joshua says with a nod already knowing whatever his boss’ previous plans were, they’ve changed.

 

“Thanks.”Nicolas says dumbly, mind reeling at the news as he turns around and puts the horse in a trot before stopping abruptly and turning back.“Wire Wynonna too and tell her what’s happened.Postman knows where to send it and make sure to mark urgent.”And with that he kicks his horse into gear not planning on stopping until he’s at Jack’s front door.

 

…

 

Wynonna walks into the saloon, eyes scanning for Robert.She doesn’t see him, so she pulls up a chair to the only occupied table, a bunch of scruffy looking ex-miners playing a lackluster game of poker.

 

“Any of you know who’s dogs those are out there?”She asks conversationally.They all look too old and tired to give her much trouble, so she tries for friendly first.

 

“Bought ‘em off this real piece of work who owes Sanchez money.”One of the old-timers pipes up as he lays down a few cards with a grimace.

 

Wynonna fights an angry scowl as she turns to the man, staring at him until he swings his eyes towards her.

 

“Were they in that condition when you bought them?”She asks, her tone tight enough the man picks his words carefully.

 

“They were worse.”He says with muted disgust.

 

She doesn’t know if she believes him or not until the man across from her nods in agreement.“The man, Robert’s his name I think, comes in here, drunk and crying.Cryin’ like a goddamn baby that he can’t feed his dogs no more ‘cuz he lost all his money and Cyril here offers to buy ‘em off ‘em.” 

 

Cyril grunts his agreement.“I been feedin’ ‘em small bits as they was close to death I think and didn’t want ‘em sicker. Them will be fine dogs when they get their meat back on ‘em.” 

 

Wynonna measures the talkative one quietly.“Well, I’m here to tell you that man stole those dogs from my family.So, I’ll be taking them back.”She says to Cyril.Cyril lays his cards down and looks at her with a confused scowl.

 

“I helped raise the wolf with the silver streak down his back.His name is Yukon and Qila the smaller tan one I bought up in the Klondike.”She says and smiles internally as all four men perk up and stare at her in disbelief.

 

“Yukon!Qila!”She shouts towards the door and not more than thirty seconds later, the two dogs burst through it, ragged ropes dangling behind them, and sit obediently at her knee.

 

“Well, shit.”Cyril chuckles incredulously.“Bartender!Can you bring us out some kitchen scraps?These dogs here is hungry.”

 

She spends the next hour trading gold mining stories until they are three pitchers in and the best of friends. 

 

“So tell me about this Sanchez fella and how much Robert owes him.”She asks with an amiable smirk.

 

…

 

 

Waverly adjusts her mask, hating that she is made to wear it.Her eyes are barely able to open they are so swollen from crying since the doctor gave her the news.

 

It started with Nicky having the sniffles one night and by the second night, he was burning with fever and vomiting.She’d quickly had Mr. Talbot take her out of all the upcoming shows and made the relatively short but harrowing trip back to San Francisco, glad they weren’t far from her temporary home at Jack’s and Bessie’s.

 

Emmett had accompanied her since his act was effectively cancelled as well.He figured he could help since Mrs. Halloway had left and Waverly had yet to find her replacement.

 

Having sent the wire Waverly hastily scribbled down and gave to him to send to Nicolas earlier that day, he now paces downstairs, waiting for the mystery husband Waverly had told him a bit about after their conversation a couple of weeks ago.

 

His head shoots up as he hears the maid open the front door.There’s a tinny cacophony as the rain continues to beat down on the city and the scent of damp earth, concrete and metal permeate the entryway for the short time the door is opened and then closed.

 

He hears a few words spoken in a rush and then a tall, lithe, handsome redheaded man hurries into the foyer, eyes dark and ringed with exhaustion but wide open with worry.He’s soaked to the bone but doesn’t even seem to notice.

 

“Where’s Nicky and Waverly?”He asks, his voice raspy and deep as he hitches up his saddle bags further up his shoulder.

 

“They are upstairs, in the guest room to the far right.”He answers dutifully and points in the general direction.The man nods his thanks, forgoing pleasantries or introductions as he takes the stairs two at a time before Emmett even finishes giving him directions. _He probably already knows which room they are in._ He realizes as he heads to the door to take care of the man’s horse.

 

 

Nicolas takes a deep breath as he pushes the door open, trying to prepare for the worst.His eyes are adjusting to the low light when he feels a small, warm body slam into his.

 

“Nicolas!”He hears whispered hoarsely below his ear as Waverly clings to him tightly.He hadn’t even had time to slide the bags off his shoulder as he hugs her back awkwardly.

 

“How is he?”He asks shakily as Waverly pulls back and helps him slip the large, bulky bags off quickly, setting them on the ground.

 

“He’s a fighter…” She gets out as she looks back at their son, her tears begin anew.“God, Nicolas.I’m so scared.”She says, no longer trying to hold it together now that her rock is here, the one person in the world she can lean on completely, despite all that has happened.

 

She comes back into his arms for another moment and then finally realizes he’s soaking wet.

 

“Let’s get you dry.”She says distractedly as she sniffs through her runny nose and begins to unbutton his heavy cotton overcoat.

 

“I’ve got it, Waverly.”He says kindly, a bit overwhelmed at the easy intimacy.  He takes over as Waverly nods shyly and waits for each article of clothing to be removed so she can hang them up on a couple of chairs near the fireplace.He’s too cold and distracted with his son to reconcile the fact he hasn’t seen his wife in over a month, or even knows if she still wants to be his wife.

 

He’s down to his breeches and wrap when he pulls out his change of clothes and begins pulling on his pants.

 

“You are so skinny, sweetheart.”She says as she returns to him, looking him over with concern.

 

“You know what a great cook I am.”He smiles at the pet name as he hastily pulls on his undershirt and she smirks knowingly with a nod.

 

“Doctor says to wear this mask near him.We don’t want to compromise him further and we need to stay healthy if we are to help him.”Waverly says, waiting until he’s got his shirt buttoned and his hands washed in the basin before handing it to him.

 

He approaches slowly as he slides the ties around his ears, finally getting a good look at his son.He’s grown in the month and a half since he’s seen him, but he’s so gaunt and pale.He’s in his little summer sleep gown and his arms are splayed out and his chest rises and falls rapidly as his lungs push out a garbled, wheezy sound as they struggle for air.His red hair falls haphazardly around his head and cheeks, stringy and wet with sweat. 

 

Nicolas pulls out his clean handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wipes his eyes as he tries to choke back tears at the sight of his son, fighting for his life.

 

Suddenly he remembers that he doubled back to the house for Waverly’s notebook she’d gotten from Gus. He stands quickly and walks to his saddle bag, pulling it out and giving it to Waverly who was sitting on the other side of the bed. 

 

“I brought this.”He says, his face hopeful as her’s brightens.She flips through the pages and goes near the lantern to read the one she was looking for.

 

“We’ve done the honey and eucalyptus, but not the oregano oil.Can you show this to Emmett?He can go fetch it at the apothecary.”Waverly says urgently as she marks the page with a fold and hands it back to Nicolas.

 

“He’s your.. the man downstairs, right?”Nicolas asks.

 

“Oh... yes.He didn’t introduce himself?”She asks, surprised.

 

“Didn’t give him much chance.”He looks at her evenly.

 

“Well, he’s been very helpful through this.”She responds with a small smile and Nicolas nods, the full realization of their change in circumstances hitting him at that moment.

 

But this is not the time for such a talk nor does it press on his heart as urgently as his sick boy does.

 

“I’ll be back up in a moment.”He says and heads downstairs quickly.

 

When he reaches the bottom of the stairs he looks around for the man.“Mr. Winetraub?”He calls out but there’s no answer.He heads into the kitchen figuring he’d run into the maid.He’s halfway there when he sees Emmett coming from the utility entrance, soaked from the rain.

 

“I put up your horse.”He says, surprised to see the man back downstairs.

 

“Oh, thank you.You didn’t have to.”Nicolas says quietly as he regards the man in a slightly new light.  Either he's feeling guilty about what transpired between him and Waverly or he's showing Nicolas true deference.  Either way, the truth of his motivation isn't important right now.

He opens the notebook with an apologetic smile.  “Waverly was wondering if you could run back out to the apothecary to pick this up.”He says, gesturing to the medicine oregano oil.

 

“Of course.Is he faring any better?”The man asks with genuine concern.

 

“I honestly don't know since I've only just seen him a few moments.”He answers.

 

“He’s such a sweet boy.Waverly is beside herself with worry.”He says sadly.“I know she’s beyond relieved you are here.”He adds, looking at Nicolas with a small smile before looking back down to the notebook to commit the words to memory.“Anything else needed?”He asks obligingly.

 

“Not for now, thanks.”Nicolas says and Emmett nods briskly, heading right back out the way he came.

 

…

 

Wynonna stretches out her back and presses the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.She’s ready to call it a night when she finally spots what she’s been waiting hours for.Robert staggering from a barely standing flophouse out into the street until he turns up a few buildings and heads into a dingy, dilapidated one story boarding house.

 

“Gotcha, you piece of shit.”She sneers as she climbs back down the ladder and into the hotel room window.“I owe you, Cyril.”She mumbles appreciatively at the man’s suggestion she stake out the brothels in the next town over.

 

She now had a location for the man and all she had to do was meet up with Sanchez to let him know she’d found the guy who stiffed him out of $500 in alcohol and gambling chips and had propositioned his daughter until she’d had to call on the deputy to throw him out of the town.

 

She also would make sure to let him know he was a crazy drunk known to spout out all sorts of lies and that he had a thing for animal cruelty and was heavily armed.

 

She’d asked around about Sanchez and had found out enough to know that Robert had really picked the wrong man and the wrong town to mess up in.If Robert is apprehended without getting himself killed, she was confident Sanchez and the sheriff of Quincy wouldn’t let Robert see the light of day for a really, really long time.


	24. I Hope to Meet Him One Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second to last chapter. I did not plan the scene at the end. It just came out. I guess that's what happens when the characters literally take over my brain and fingers... lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Feeling especially vulnerable about this chapter for aforementioned reason. A lot of you are so good at letting me know what worked and what didn't and how mad/glad/sad you are about certain scenes. I am eternally grateful for that. It helps immeasurably. Thank you so much for taking the time to comment after each chapter. (/hint)

Waverly opens her eyes at the sound of Nicky whimpering and scans the room before she sees Nicolas down to his undershirt holding him in the rocking chair next to an open window.

 

They’d given him the oregano oil a couple of hours ago and the boy had been showing moderate improvement. 

 

The doctor had been by earlier that morning and Nicolas could sense his surprise the boy was still alive.Children under 5 normally didn’t survive influenza.He’d echoed Waverly’s statement the day before, “ _This little guy is a fighter.”_

 

Nicolas looks up at the sound of her stirring in the cot that Emmett and the maid had set up for them the night before.

 

“He’s fussy and his fever is back again.”Nicolas says with growing worry.He knew his body heat was not good for Nicky, but the little boy had awoken and had reached for his daddy.He couldn’t not hold him.

 

Waverly gets up and comes over, resting the back of her hand against his cheek.“He’s _really_ warm, Nic.”She says with wide eyes.

 

It pains him, but he goes to put the boy back on the cool sheets and begins to take off his sweat-soaked gown.When he gets down to his cloth diaper, he sees the boy hasn’t peed in it all night.

 

“He needs more fluids.”Waverly says and puts on a robe to head to the kitchen to wash and refill the glass bottles that are all empty or near empty.

 

“Hey, sweet boy.”Nicolas coos as he smoothes the boy’s hair back and off his sweaty face.He swallows a lump in his throat as he watches the boy’s eyes open and close listlessly as he whimpers quietly.

 

He goes to the washroom and wets a cloth and brings it back to try and cool his skin.As he hears Waverly coming back upstairs, the boy’s eyes begin to roll back in his head.Nicolas stands up and begins to panic as the boy begins to convulse.

 

“Waverly!”He shouts and seconds later she appears, breathing heavy with two full bottles of cool water.

 

“He’s seizing!”Nicolas cries, not sure if he should pick him up.

 

“His fever, it’s too high.”Waverly says quickly and disappears into the washroom where Nicolas can hear her filling the tub.

 

“I’m gonna get Emmett to chip some ice out of the ice box.We need to get his temp down now!”She near shouts as she runs out of the room down the hall.

 

Nicolas quickly begins disrobing down to his underwearand wrap and picks the boy up, taking him quickly to the washroom where he carefully climbs into the tub and submerges the boy’s body into the cool water, leaving just his face above water in an effort to cool his body down.

He’s vaguely aware of footsteps and then the washroom door is opened.If it isn’t Waverly, they are going to get a big shock, but fortunately it is only her with a small bucket of ice chips.She begins feeding them into the end of the tub and Nicolas notices the temp difference immediately as his skin begins to goosebump and his lips turn blue.

 

Waverly kneels at the side of the tub, helping Nicolas hold his head up.She hisses at the now freezing water.

 

“Gus says sometimes a shock like this can reboot the immune system.”Waverly mentions as her eyes stay fixated on the boy’s.

 

“He hasn’t s-s-seized since I got him in h-h-here.”Nicolas says, his teeth chattering now.

 

Waverly looks up at her husband, her eyes sympathetic.“Can you stand another five minutes?”She asks with concern.

 

“I’ll stay in as long as he n-n-needs.”He says, looking up into warm, loving hazel eyes. 

 

“T-t-thank you.. for wiring me.”Nicolas says as his voice softens, seamlessly transforming into Nicole with all of her physical and emotional vulnerability she feels she can’t show as Nicolas right now.

 

Waverly regards her with a look of surprise.“Of course I would.Nicky needed his father.I needed my husband.”She says as she looks up into Nicole’s eyes, holding them with assurance.

 

Nicole lets out a muted sigh of relief, letting Waverly’s response stand for the time being as she looks down at her son who is miraculously becoming more and more lucid.

 

“I’ll take him out and dry him off.”Waverly says as she stands and takes the boy out of the water carefully.She cradles him against her and takes him directly to the bed and dries him lightly before trying to see if he’ll take a bottle.He does so thirstily and Waverly weeps quietly with relief.

 

She calls over her shoulder to Nicole who comes out in a thin towel and she can see she’s stripped off her wrap and underwear.

 

“I locked the door when I came back.”She assures as Nicole nods in appreciation and lays her undergarments in front of the fire for quick drying.

 

She quickly pulls on an undershirt and her soft cotton sleep pants and takes a seat on the chair next to the bed as she continues to have residual shivers from the ice cold water.

 

“Here, hold his bottle.”Waverly directs softly and Nicole takes over wordlessly.She watches her boy carefully, hesitant to get her hopes up too much when she’s surprised with a blanket being wrapped around her shoulders.

 

She looks up to thank Waverly only to be further surprised when the small brunette crawls into her lap, sitting sideways and removes their masks.She then presses her forehead gently against Nicole’s ear.

 

“I’m so thankful you’re here.”She says softly and Nicole can hear the weighted emotion in her voice.

 

Without disturbing Nicky’s bottle drinking, Nicole wraps her free arm tightly around Waverly, turning to kiss her temple when Waverly tilts her lips up to meet Nicole’s in a deep, soul-affirming kiss that’s powerful enough to erase the news she heard from Mrs. Halloway from her mind for the moment.

 

When they pull apart Nicole feels Nicky push the bottle away and they both look down at their son, who has finished the bottle of water and is now smiling weakly.

 

“Hey, sweet boy!”Nicolas says, back into father and husband mode.He sets the bottle down and tickles the little boy’s noticeably cooler chest gently and is rewarded with a _“Dadada”_ and then a very healthy, strong stream of pee that makes both parents simultaneously laugh and cry with relief as Waverly jumps up to grab a cloth so it won’t go everywhere.

 

…

 

Nicolas is awakened by a soft shake of his shoulder and he opens his eyes with mild confusion as to where he is and what time.He sees Jack kneeling next to him and then notices a solid weight on his chest and realizes he and Waverly had fallen into a very deep sleep with him propped on the arm of the settee and Waverly snuggled on top of him, still snoring softly.

 

"Hey, Bessie and I just got home.I just spoke to Emmett and we are so glad Nicky’s gonna be okay.Sorry we were so far away and not able to help.”Jack whispers as his hand squeezes Nicolas’ shoulder.

 

Nicolas blinks, getting his wits about him and gives his friend a warm smile.“You gave us your house, your support staff and the name of the best physician in the city.You did fine, Jack.”The redhead says, his eyes full of gratitude.

 

“But naturally it was Gus’ instructions that finally broke Nicky’s fever.”They both hear mumbled just above Nicolas’ chest as Waverly rouses slightly.

 

Jack’s eyes go wide.“Gus is here?”He asks excitedly.

 

Waverly shakes her head best she can and points a tired finger to the chair where her notebook is sitting.

 

“Gus’ medical notes that Waverly had the brilliance of writing down.”Nicolas explains with a smirk.

 

“Best thing you did in all your life was marry this one, Nic.”Jack smiles.

 

“Couldn’t agree more.”Waverly says still sounding half delirious with exhaustion.  The two chuckle quietly, but Nicolas' is a bit stilted.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m going to get up.”Nicolas whispers and Waverly makes a half-hearted attempt at moving off him.He smiles as he slips out from under her and goes to look at Nicky who is quietly sleeping on his side with a thin blanket covering him up to his shoulders.  He leans over and presses a hand to his cheek, as he has been doing the last three days since the ice bath, still relieved when he only feels normal body temperature warmth.

 

“I thought I was going to lose him, Jack.That first day I got here.The doc basically told us to start thinking about arrangements.”He chokes out quietly, putting his arm to his mouth to keep from making too much noise as the emotions of the past week begin to catch up to him.

 

He feels Jack’s hand on his shoulder again and before he can even register it, Nicolas turns and curls himself into him.

 

“Let’s go outside.”Jack says into his ear, sensing his friend is about to lose it.

 

He ushers him outside across the hall to another room and shuts the door and finally Nicolas begins to cry in earnest, deep, heaving sobs as he clings to his best friend.  He cries in relief for his son, his unknown status with his wife, the uncertainty of the situation with Robert...

 

“I really made a mess of everything.”He says after he calms enough to speak.“I don’t know everything Waverly or Wynonna told you but…” and he proceeds to tell Jack everything about Robert all the way through to what he overheard Mrs. Halloway say.

 

Nicolas didn’t think he could feel more inadequate and useless recounting what Mrs. Halloway had seen until Jack started laughing.

 

Nicolas’ eyes went from distraught and glassy to hot enough to melt iron.

 

Jack quickly puts his hands up and composes himself.“Just wait here a minute.”Jack says and excuses himself quickly before Nicolas has a mind to deck his best friend for the completely inappropriate reaction to telling him his wife is marrying another man and just hasn't had the heart to tell him yet.

 

Nicolas collapses on the couch under the window of the room, head spinning in confusion and anger.He doesn’t have long to stew in his emotions however because the door opens and Jack brings in Emmett who is looking concerned and surprised.

 

“Explain to this daft man how you are not betrothed to his wife, please.”Jack says with all the confidence in the world at the clueless singer's impending answer.

 

“What?!Of course I’m not!”Emmett pales and looks at Nicolas like the redhead’s about to throttle him.

 

“Apparently Mrs. Halloway saw you propose to her?”Jack continues.“You handed her a ring?”He prods, actually wanting to hear the explanation himself as he’s completely confident what Mrs. Halloway saw couldn’t have happened the way she thought it did.

 

Emmett finds the nearest seat and plops down in it, scrubbing his chin, really trying to recall anything that might have looked like some sort of proposal.

 

Nicolas is now standing, arms crossed over his chest as he looks from a rather smug looking Jack to a truly confused Emmett.

 

“Well?”Nicolas prompts impatiently, exasperation and unease growing at Mrs. Halloway’s gossip and his own propensity to doubt his wife’s love for him.

 

“Okay, thinking… She left abruptly after….”Nicolas watches obvious realization dawn on the man’s face and he snaps his finger.“I know when it was.”He announces triumphantly.

 

“And…”Jack says moving his hand as to say _get on with it._

 

“Waverly says I can trust you two implicitly.”He prefaces and the two friends look at each other mildly puzzled but they readily confirm her words.

 

“I asked to court her…”. He starts and Nicolas visibly bristles until Jack puts a hand on his arm.The singer swallows a lump in his throat.“Because I have a secret I don’t want to get out.It can’t get out.I have a lover, a man, and I needed… cover… so to speak.”

 

“What did she tell you?”Nicolas asks evenly.

 

“She had put it together and called me out on it, but not judgingly so.She then told me my secret is safe with her.She told me that though her story is her own, she’s had to hide who she’s in love with as well and she showed me the ring she keeps on her necklace.I think Mrs. Halloway saw me handing it back to her... Yes.. and I hugged her too.  It was a pretty emotional moment.  We were in the artist's tent.. she must have seen us.That’s the only instance I can think of especially because less than a week later, she left rather abruptly.Waverly mentioned how out of the blue it was.”He shrugs.

 

Nicolas takes a seat on the couch again, mind processing all that Emmett just told him, his heart caught in his throat at the guilt of ever doubting Waverly.

 

“She didn’t tell you why she had to hide… me?”Nicolas looks up at him pointedly.

 

“No.Only that your story is hers and yours alone.Whatever your and Waverly’s secret is, she didn’t reveal it.”He answers solemnly.

 

“And the man you are in love with… where is he?”Jack asks.

 

“He’s still with the tour.His name is George and he’s a fire eater.”He says with a small, proud smile.“It feels so good to be able to say that out loud.”He says as his tears water slightly.  "When I told him about how Waverly reacted he told me how I needed to keep her in my life, that she was someone really special.  It was his idea for me to offer to help her when she found out how sick Nicky was, I didn't even think twice about it though."  He demurs with a warm smile.

 

“Well, I hope to meet him one day.”Nicolas says with an open, easy smile. 

 

He turns to Jack and gives him a small smile, his eyes filled gratefulness.“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back to the room.”He says finally, not wanting to wait another moment to have Waverly in his arms.

 

When he enters the room quietly he doesn't see Waverly immediately but hears her in the washroom.  He checks on Nicky again, smiling when he hears clear, quiet breath sounds.  

He makes his way to the doorway and leans on it, watching as she washes her face for a few seconds before pushing himself off the doorjamb and walking up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and dropping his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and trying to keep tears at bay.  Sensing his emotion, Waverly turns in his arms and is suddenly and completely engulfed with his entire body.  His hands are everywhere at once and all she can do is hang on, pressed to his chest as he caresses her from the top of her buttocks to the crown of her head as she feels his warm, uneven breath against her neck as his head dips and presses against the side of her head.

She becomes a bit worried and pulls her head away, seeking his eyes to see what has brought on this avalanche of emotion.  It feels beyond the relief they both felt at Nicky's recovery and being together once again.

"Nic, what's going on?"  She asks, eyes shiny with empathy and concern.  He wordlessly brings their foreheads close as his fingers trace her cheek, her jaw, her lips as if he's seeing her for the first time, or seeing something in her he's never seen before.  

Her eyebrows furrow in growing concern until he brings his mouth down on hers in a kiss so wrought with love, longing, passion and penitence it makes her gasp into his mouth and shiver.  His hands once again move with purpose as one goes to squeeze the back of her neck almost desperately and the other finds her buttocks, long, strong fingers splayed and digging, pulling her into him until she can feel the heat of his body through her thin nightgown.  

As he continues to kiss her, feverish and desperate, she feels like a wave is barreling towards her and she has to quickly make the decision to stand in its way and let it topple over her or lift her feet and let it carry her away to shore.

Decision made, she blindly moves one hand to the back of his neck and brings the other around her own back, pulling Nicolas' hand from her buttocks to the hem of her night gown.  He gets the hint immediately and pulls it up to her waist and as soon as the fabric is trapped between their bodies, his fingers find her short curls and he slides them into welcoming wetness as one of her legs hooks around his hip.

He pulls back to look at her and she reads his silent request even though his fingers are already coated and poised.  She pulls him back down into a deep kiss, as vulgar and raw as it is loving and soul-owning.  He moans around her tongue as his fingers slide all the way in until his palm is pressed to her clitoris and they move in and out at a fevered pace as she rides them eagerly, the foot on the ground going up to her toes in an increasingly faster rhythm until she feels her entire body crest that hill and then she's whimpering with wild breaths, losing all sense of space and time, only feeling warmth and devotion and submission as she opens her eyes and looks into the warm brown ones that mirror her own soul back to her.


	25. Ask Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Thanks to all that have read this series and have kudoed or commented on it. I had a great time writing this and thoroughly enjoyed entertaining you all!

Nicolas paces the foyer while Jack watches.He opens his mouth to speak a couple of times but thinks better of it as he watches Nicolas’ facial expression run from worry, to indecision, to fear.

 

Jack had been hand delivered two telegrams that were dated a few days ago from Wynonna and had promptly given them to Nicolas.He’d had the messenger take back an immediate response as to Nicky being alright, but Nicolas had to think about how to respond to the other one.

 

**‘Our friend taken into custody in Quincy with my assistance.Will remain until I know he is no longer a threat.’**

 

On the one hand Nicolas was eternally relieved she didn’t kill him, but he was petrified about him talking.He trusted Wynonna to figure out a way to neutralize him, but he felt he was the one who needed to make sure.He had to see it for himself so he could take Waverly and Nicky home and know they were safe.

 

“I have to go, Jack.”He says finally.

 

“Waverly’s not gonna like it.”Jack needlessly reminds.He’d heard their muted, but heated conversation earlier in the other room.

 

_“I thought you wanted me to take care of this in the first place!”Nicolas yelled, exasperated at his wife._

 

_“What I_ wanted _was for you to confide in me!Instead you took this all on your shoulders, leaving me in the dark!Haven’t you learned by now I would do anything,_ anything _to protect you?Our family?”Waverly shouts back._

 

_“I do know that!And that’s what scares me!If Nicky was going to lose a parent, it_ can’t _be you.”Nicolas finally says, defeat in his voice.“I couldn’t bare it, Waverly.”He adds in just above a whisper._

 

_The room goes quiet as the two regard each other.Waverly takes in a deep breath.“You stupid, self-sacrificing, noble, love of my life.”She says at the end of a long sigh.“When are you going to see that the both of us together is the best strategy to make sure Nicky grows up with_ both _of us?”_

 

“I know she won’t like it.But I have to make her understand.I can’t leave this all on Wynonna.”He says quietly.

 

 

…

 

 

Jack was right, Waverly didn’t like it, at all.Even though Wynonna was there, Waverly was still terrified that someone would believe Robert about Nicole. 

 

_“What if I went with you?”Waverly asks and Nicolas could see the pleading in her eyes.She was truly scared._

 

_“I would like for you to accompany me, but I know both of us would be worried about our boy.He’s barely recovered.Sweetheart… Would you feel alright leaving him with Jack and Bessie?”Nicolas asks, skeptical.He goes to her, reaching for her hands but she just sits back down, her eyes staring blankly at the carpet._

 

_“No.I don’t feel alright about_ any _of this.”She mutters angrily and stands abruptly, leaving the room and Nicolas alone with his thoughts._

 

_Eventually though, she finds him in the kitchen, packing up some dried goods for the whole day’s journey tomorrow and wordlessly steps in between him and the counter and molds herself into him._

 

They’d spent the night in the room next to Nicky’s and she’d sent him off with a reminder about what he was fighting for and he still sat gingerly in his saddle, hours later, albeit with a wistful, warm smile.

 

He’d hit Quincy right around midnight, but Wynonna knew to expect him and told him where he could find her.Apparently she’d already cooked up some scheme and she’d let him know when he got up there.

 

…

 

 

“Alright, don’t balk until you hear me out.First, no one saw you, right?”Wynonna asks seriously.

 

“Not a soul.”He says confidently as he’d ridden straight to the building at the front end of town and knocked on the door he’s currently standing on the other side of. 

 

“Okay, good.I do have one thing I need to show you first.”She says, fighting a smile as she goes to a door in the back of her rented room and opens it slowly.He hears the tapping of nails on the worn wooden floor and immediately gasps as his eyes water.He collapses to his knees as Yukon and Qila whimper and wag their way to him.He pets and hugs them both but pulls back after a few moments and looks at Wynonna with furrowed brows.

 

“Why are they so skinny and weak?”He asks.

 

“The asshole drank and gambled away all that money apparently and was basically letting them starve to death until he sold him to this guy who was nursing them back to health.”Wynonna told him with an angry scowl.

 

“Heartless bastard.I can’t believe we got them back.”He says and turns his attention back to them until they settle at his knees, exhausted from the exertion of being reunited with more of their pack.

 

He then stands, a look of intense determination on his face.“Alright, what is this plan you have?”

…

 

 

Nicolas checks himself in the cracked mirror one more time, peering closely at his newly acquired mustache.

 

Wynonna comes up behind him with a smug grin.“Who knew shacking up with a strongman in the circus for a summer would come in handy?”She says, grabbing Nicolas by the shoulders and swinging him around to inspect her handiwork.

 

“I never ever want to hear what else you got up to before becoming a marshal, but I have to say, you really know your way around fake facial hair.”Nicolas says, trying on a grin to make sure the mustache looks real enough.

 

“The bearded lady and I were regular drinking buddies.I knew _all_ of her tricks by the end of summer.”Wynonna winks as Nicolas grimaces.

 

“If Waverly could see me now.”He chuckles and touches the hair above his lip that was supplied by a hasty, but surprisingly not entirely horrible haircut from Wynonna.

 

“That and the picture of the three of you from Waverly’s locket stuffed into your pocket watch will be more than enough to dispel any suspicion.Not that anyone would even have them.I’ve got them convinced this guy regularly sees blue bunnies with fangs.”She laughs.

She looks at Nicolas who has become quiet. 

 

“You gonna be okay?”She asks, concerned.

 

“Yes.I just want to get this all over with so I can bring my family home.”He says as he looks at the picture he’d borrowed from Waverly before snapping his pocket watch shut.

 

 

They make their way to the jailhouse and Nicolas is introduced to the sheriff straight away.“I hear Svane stole from you as well?”He confirms as he looks over at Wynonna.

 

“Yes, sir.A horse, my two dogs as you know.This was all after holding me up in my own home at gunpoint.He made away with two thousand dollars that he had seen me take out of the bank to buy some heifers.I’m a rancher, as I’m sure Wynonna told you.I hired Robert when he was down and out.”He informs the sheriff whom, in the process of Nicolas telling his story, became visibly more grim and steely-eyed.

 

“Well, he continued his scoundrel ways up here as well.If I can get your written statement and perhaps your bank’s name to confirm withdrawal, I’ll pass this all on to the judge.Mr. Svane won’t be seeing freedom again in this lifetime with this new information.”He says confidently.

 

“May I see him a moment?”Nicolas asks.

 

“Through the bars, you may.As much as I’d like to let you in alone for a few moments.”The sheriff commiserates with a slow shake of his head.

 

“Oh, I just need to deliver a message to the son of a bitch is all.”Nicolas smiles furtively.

 

“Need me in there?”Wynonna asks, trying to mask her true concern.

 

“No.This is between Robert and me.”He says with a solemn nod.

 

The sheriff leads Nicolas to the back of the building where the holding cell is.It’s a typical one for the size of town: small, brick, one high window and iron bars spanning the entire width of the building.

 

“Five minutes enough, Mr. Haught?”The sheriff asks as his deputy stands from behind the desk.

 

They are interrupted as Robert gets up off the rickety wooden slat bed and comes to the bars.“You know that’s a woman, right?”He cries, pointing at Nicolas.

 

“Oh, yes.Can you add slander to his charges, too?”Nicolas asks as both the sheriff and deputy chuckle.“For me, my _wife_ and _son_.”He adds coolly as he takes out his pocket watch and shows the sheriff his family as he turns and looks at an infuriated Robert.

 

“Don’t let him… her.. fool you!”Robert spits out as he rattles the bars.“That mustache is fake!”He tries desperately.

 

“Maybe I _will_ let you in the cell with him alone.”The sheriff warns as he gestures for the deputy to give him the keys.

 

Robert shrinks back from the bars at that and Nicolas has half a mind to press the issue.But he knows it will just add fuel to a fire that is all but put out.

 

“As much as I’d like to make him physically pay for what he’s taken from me and trying to embarrass my family, I think life in jail will be enough.He’s bound to anger someone enough to send him to an earlier grave.”Nicolassays, looking at the old, broken man with nothing but disgust. 

 

He walks over to the bars as Robert gets up and does the same.Nicolas anticipates him reaching up to his face and before Robert’s hand can get anywhere near him, he grabs it and yanks it forward, causing Robert to crash into the bars, knocking him out cold.

 

“I guess you’ve said your piece, then.”The sheriff deadpans as he hands the keys back to the deputy.

 

…

 

Nicolas and Wynonna see the well-appointed stagecoach halfway between the barn and house and look at each other with excitement.

 

“Jack brought them home.”Nicolas smiles excitedly as he slaps the reigns against their horses for a faster trot.He pulls them to a halt and jumps off the bench, leaving their small wagon in front of the house for Wynonna to take to the barn.

 

“Sure, I’ll take care of everything, horses, wagon, dogs...”Wynonna calls to him as he jogs up the porch stairs with a shake of her head and small grin.

 

 

He sees Jack casually sitting in the front room, reading the newspaper.“They are upstairs resting.”He says, not even taking his eyes off the article he’s reading. 

 

Nicolas smiles a wide dimpled grin and walks over to him, planting a kiss to his temple, causing the man to turn in shock.“Where the hell did you get the mustache?”He asks as he stares openly at his friend's upper lip.

 

“Ask Wynonna.”Is all he says as he continues up the stairs.

 

He slows as he gets to the top of the stairs and opens the door to their bedroom quietly and his face splits into a relieved smile when he sees his son and wife in the middle of their bed, sleeping peacefully.He quickly slips off his boots, belt, coat and vest and slides into bed right behind Waverly.He presses against her gently, putting an arm around her side and reaching all the way over to hold Nicky as well.

 

He feels Waverly take in a relieved sigh and holds off a wide grin as he watches her turns slightly so she can see him.Her eyes widen when she sees the mustache still adorning his face.

 

“Do I want to even know?”She asks with a light teasing tone, but her eyes convey the need for confirmation all is alright.

 

“Ask Wynonna.”He says simply as she rolls her eyes knowingly.

 

“And?”She prompts after a beat, brows furrowed anxiously.

 

“He’ll spend the rest of his life behind bars at Folsom.Housed in the mental wing on the judge's orders.”He informs her.

 

“So it is over.”She breathes in relief.

 

“It is.”He echoes earnestly.

 

She turns fully around in his arms and puts her hand against his cheek and leans in for a kiss that he readily accepts.

 

When she pulls back though, her nose scrunches up and she pulls her hand away to scratch it.

 

“I hope Wynonna also knows how to remove that mustache because you are not getting another kiss with it on.”She huffs as she turns around, pushes herself into him and pulls his arm back around her and Nicky.

 

“I love you.”He whispers into her ear, his heart taking flight in his chest as he feels her smile.

 

“I love you more.”She whispers back before they both eventually fall asleep, a ghost of a smile lingering on both of their lips.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you are asking yourself: She didn't tell us what happened with Carter! What will become of Waverly's singing career? Will Emmett and George find a way to be together?
> 
> I've kind of left those things open for possible one shots if you guys would be interested in that. 
> 
> Also, if you have any other one shot ideas for this series, or perhaps something totally different, send it my way.


End file.
